Loving What You Have
by nadenelouis3
Summary: Scorpius and Lily's children are growing up. Now at Hogwarts, away from their parents and extended families what trouble can they get themselves into? What is in store for the next generation of the next generation?
1. Chapter 1

Kian Malfoy sighed heavily after checking his watch.

Ten fifty three and still no sign of his family; he and his mother's had arrived at Platform 9 and ¾ almost a half hour ago. He had seen all of his cousins, his friends, his grandparents and even several teachers arrive and still no sign of his father, sisters and brother.

"They'll be here." Jenna rolled her eyes and tried to smooth down his hair but to no avail; it was always a mess. Platinum blonde and constantly looking like he had just rolled out of bed.

Kian towered over both of his mother's, but Jenna – or MJ as he called her, was the closest in height.

"This is Jade's _first_ year. They're not gonna be late." Dominique muttered, checking the platform carefully as she always did. Kian knew that her hand was clenched around her wand, hidden inside her jacket pocket.

His own wand was easily accessible, inside his own jacket; out of his four parents, two of them were Auror's and one of them was the daughter of Harry Potter – he and his siblings were skilled in self-defence before they could spell their own names.

"Here they are." Jenna nodded behind Kian's shoulder; he turned and let out a sigh of relief when he saw his father's head above everybody else's. Lily was by his side, pushing Jade's trolly as she clung to their father's arms.

He saw Safie and Sienna pushing their own trunks, glancing around them with cool, uncaring glances.

The twins were behind them; they'd placed both of their trunks on one trolley and Seth was running with it, Silver standing on the top laughing loudly as she tried to stay upright.

Kian narrowed his eyes when he counted his siblings; Safie, Sienna, Silver, Seth and Jade were all there . . . but where was Casey?

"Sorry we're late." Lily smiled and put the break on Jade's trunk. "The twins decided to see who could last the longest flying upside down this morning. In case you wondering, the winner was Seth. Silver was throwing up for an hour afterwards."

"Only because he put a puking pastille in my pumpkin juice!" Silver said as she jumped from the two trunks and easily landed on her feet.

"Where's Casey?" Jenna asked the question that Kian was going to ask.

"She extended her trip with Scott." Scorpius answered. "She should be here any minute."

Kian let out an annoyed sigh; he needed to speak to Casey before they all got on the train! She'd left for a summer abroad with her father as he toured the world and for the past month she hadn't replied to any of his letters, phone calls or those stupid electronic letters that Safie showed him how to use.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Sienna scowled at him.

"Nothing! I just wanted to speak to Case before we left." He shrugged, scowling back at his sister.

"Excited for your last year, Kiwi?" Safie teased him, using the name that the elder members of his family called him.

He always hated that the first initials of his first and middle name spelled out 'Kiwi' and when Safie pointed it out when she was four years old his parents, aunts and uncles, grandparents and great-grandparents stuck to it. His Great-Grandma Molly always sent him homemade Kiwi flavoured sweets for his birthday.

"Ecstatic." He muttered.

A commotion from the other side of the platform caught his attention – and his parents'. He saw his mother and father slyly pull their wands out as Lily and MJ's eyes strayed over his brother and sisters.

It was a girl; he couldn't see who she was because her head was lowered.

She was tall, dark-skinned and had a hair full of wild, jet-black curls which danced down her back. She was wearing short shorts, which showed off her long, shapely legs. Her flat, toned stomach was on display too thanks to the crop-top she wore. He saw something sparkle on her stomach and guessed at a belly-button ring.

"Finally." Scorpius muttered, putting his wand away.

"What – _Casey?"_ Kian gasped when he saw the girl heading their way. Her father was walking behind her, with his security team following with her luggage.

"Sorry we're late!" Scott muttered, handing Casey her backpack when they got to their group. Casey hugged her mother and step-father, not noticing the look that Kian was giving her.

"There was a huge crowd at the entrance to the train station –"

"What on _earth_ are you wearing?" he yelled – louder than he intended.

Casey looked at him with a shocked expression on her face before she took in what he was saying.

"Erm, clothes?" she scowled back – the only expression that she could pull that made her look like all her sisters. "Hey Jadey! Wanna sit with me on the train?" she arched an eyebrow at Kian, daring him to go any farther before turning to her youngest sister. "Excited for the boat ride?"

Kian glared while Casey and the others wished Jade good luck. He ignored the glances from Scott and his father, the warning looks from his mother and Lily and the smirk from MJ. He helped Scott and Scorpius put his sister's and Seth's trunks on the train and hugged all of his parents goodbye.

"Look after the girls, Kiwi." Scorpius whispered in his ear before clapping him on the shoulder. "Just don't –"

"Don't let Safie know I'm looking after her. Got it." He nodded to his father before helping his youngest sister on to the train. "Saf, Casey head straight to the prefects meeting." He told his sisters, pulling at the jacket that was round his waist and tossing it to Casey. "Mind covering up? You're a prefect, look like it." He muttered, ignoring the looks from the parents.

"Just because I'm not Safie or Sienna it does _not _mean I'll let you treat me like a child!" Casey hissed. Kian rolled his eyes but smirked when she put the jacket on and zipped it up.

"See you all at Christmas!" she muttered before storming away.

Safie laughed as she watched her usually calm sister walk away.

"What on earth is wrong with you?" she arched a perfectly shaped blonde eyebrow at her brother. "It's not like you're her brother or anything." She pointed out before walking in the same direction her sister went.

Kian ignored the usual jibe and said his goodbyes to his parents, told the twins to behave during the train ride and promised Jade he'd come and see her when it was time to put her robes on.

**# # #**

Sitting down next to Tyler Montague in the Slytherin side of the prefect compartment, Safie gave her sister a smirk.

"What's his damn problem?" Casey fumed from the Gryffindor side. Every single year the compartment got divided by the four houses; the Slytherin's dominated the left side, the Ravenclaw's next followed by the Hufflepuff's and then the Gryffindor's on the far right.

"I don't know. He's been looking for you for the past few days. Might have a birthday gift or something." Safie shrugged before turning to her boyfriend.

Since there was only the three of them in the compartment, Safie let Tyler kiss her. She let the kiss grow a bit before she pulled back and smiled at him.

"Miss me?" she asked quietly.

"Always." Tyler smiled down at her; despite Safie being the tallest girl in their house, Tyler was almost a foot taller than her. "You haven't got your badges on." He pointed out, tapping her chest lightly.

Rolling her eyes, Safie pulled her prefect badge and her Quidditch captain badge out of her pocket; she saw Casey doing the same thing on the other side of the compartment.

As the train began to pick up speed and move out of the station, the prefects began to slowly trail into the compartment; as usual the Ravenclaw sixth year Elle Fitzgerald gave Safie a filthy glance as she passed her.

"Right, so we're all here –"

"Well done, Malfoy." The seventh year prefect, Richard Fitzgerald snorted.

Everybody knew that there was some vendetta going on between Richard and Kian but nobody knew why. They both had a lot of younger siblings, both had a sister starting this year and both of them hated the other. The Fitzgerald's hated the Malfoy's so the Malfoy's hated the Fitzgerald's.

Safie tried to stay out of it until Elle tried to hex Sienna in her first year. Second year Safie interfered and Elle was in the hospital wing for a week while Madam Pomfrey tried to rid her of the human sized bogeys coming out of her nostrils.

"Not now, Fitzgerald." Kian waved him off. "So we're to instruct you all on your roles as prefects. You're basically to patrol the train, the castle and the older prefects have to do the grounds. You can deduct house points from other students, aside from other prefects. Detentions and other punishments are also yours to give out. The detentions you assign need referring back to your head of house." He trailed off. "Professor Chang also implemented a new rule. Prefects of the same house aren't allowed to patrol together. This new rule is to stop house prefects from letting their house getting away with breaking the rules."

"A schedule with your new partners will be sent to you tonight once the headmistress has approved it." The Head Girl, Amelia Chase, told everybody.

"Who's patrolling the train today?" Tyler asked.

"Erm . . . Dallas and Denver can do it." Kian looked at Amelia who shrugged one shoulder and nodded her head.

Dallas and Denver Potter – the Malfoy kids' cousins both glared at their elder cousin.

Dallas was the new prefect for Gryffindor whilst Denver was chosen to represent Slytherin house.

The two were completely identical; they both liked to wear the same clothes so the only thing that was showing who they were was the colouring on the badges. Denver had a green background with a silver 'P' and Dallas had a maroon background with a golden 'P.'

Safie stopped paying attention when they began assigning passwords and informing the fifth years on more boring rules and regulations. She couldn't stop thinking of the letter that her grandfather Draco put in her hand last night when her parents weren't looking.

She knew that she was the closest to her grandfather Draco and she has interned for him for two months this summer. She didn't learn anything that she didn't already know. Safie had been interested in the Malfoy businesses since she was ten years old; she wasn't stupid and she certainly wasn't naïve enough to not know that she was the legitimate Malfoy heir.

Kian wasn't legitimate and Casey wasn't even a Malfoy – that left Safie as the next oldest to inherit everything when her grandfather passed.

When she was thirteen, she overheard her grandparents and parents discussing her grandparents' wills. Scorpius wanted Draco to leave the businesses to Kian as the eldest male, but Draco said that old Malfoy magical law said it had to go to the next _legitimate_ heir.

Scorpius argued that it should be Seth next, since he was abdicating from the inheritance and Kian wasn't allowed.

Safie remembered grinning with pride when her grandfather said what he did.

"_Safie is the most Malfoy-like child you have. She's my heir and she's getting everything I have."_

She wondered again what was in the letter – instructions? A thanks for helping over the summer? A gift?

"Safie? The meeting is over now." Tyler touched her arm gently. "The guys have a compartment, come on."

**# # # **

Sienna dropped her luggage in the compartment with her cousin Demetrius; she lied to him and said she was going to find some of her friends and Kian said he'd take care of her luggage. As usual, Tri believed her lies and enabled her to disappear for a while before Kian or Safie realised and came to find her.

The prefect meeting would end in roughly twenty minutes, she figured as she slowly walked to the bottom of the carriage. That would give her time to occupy herself until she could go and find Richard Fitzgerald and let him believe he was getting one over on Kian by screwing his sister in the luggage compartment.

"Roland." Sienna called out softly; the sixth year Slytherin stopped and turned, smirking when he saw Sienna looking at him.

"And what can I do for you, Sienna?" Roland Zabini walked towards her slowly.

Sienna smirked as she ran a hand through her long red hair, she looked up at her father's godson before opening the carriage closest to them.

"Get out." She ordered the two second year Hufflepuff boys.

The boys tried to argue back but Roland grabbed their trunks and tossed them into the corridor.

Sienna giggled when he pulled her into the now empty compartment and locked the door behind them.

**# # #**

"I think it's cute that you're scared." Silver shrugged as she pushed past a group of seventh years. "I mean, it's adorable. You're thirteen and still scared to get caught by Safie –"

"I have no issue in admitting I'm scared of Safie!" Robyn Weasley – the twins' Uncle Ron's youngest daughter – admitted, looking over her shoulder. "My mother told Ronnie to look out for me this year. She said I've been in too much trouble _and_ my granddad is the deputy head teacher _and_ head of my house. He never goes – no, _Seth!_" Robyn gasped when Seth kicked the emergency door open since it wouldn't open with a shove.

Silver waved her wand over the door, silencing the alarm that was already going off.

"Why do I let you talk me into this stuff?" Robyn moaned, watching as Silver grabbed hold of the side of the now open doorway before practically throwing herself off the train.

The twins had opened every window in the last carriage; they wanted to see if they could walk along the foot-rails and then climb back through an open window. They tried last year but forgot to open the windows; they almost got caught but Sienna hid them and blamed a Hufflepuff boy she'd had an argument with beforehand.

"Because we're cool and you're not." Seth shrugged, sending a very 'Malfoy' smirk her way to show that he was joking.

Robyn stuck her tongue out at him before she followed Silver's lead.

Seth laughed and waited until his cousin was almost to the window before he prepared to leave the train.

His foot was barely on the railing when he felt somebody yank him inside the train carriage, keeping a strong grip on his jacket collar.

Seth looked up into the furious face of Professor Longbottom – the deputy head of Hogwarts and Robyn's grandfather.

**# # # **

Jade remained standing in the same spot that her siblings had left her in. Many students walked past her and glared at her for getting in the way.

She didn't know where to go – and by the looks of it all of the compartments had already been taken. Casey said that she could sit with her . . . but she had already left and Jade didn't dare go too far to find her. Sienna barely looked at her as she walked past, the twins ran off with Cousin Robyn and Safie wasn't around.

"You lost little girl?"

Jade looked up to see two people walking towards her; both of them tall, both of them with mousy brown hair. They were both wearing Ravenclaw prefect badges.

"Um . . . my sister told me to sit with her but I don't know where she's at –"

"Elle, find a compartment for this kid." The boy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, didn't anybody tell you?" he bent over to pick up the money bag that Jade's mother had given her for snacks on the train. "First years aren't allowed to carry money."

"My mum gave me that –"

"You're not gonna see your mother for months, you big baby." The girl, Elle, rolled her eyes and held her hand out for some of the money. "Get lost before we help ourselves to –"

"Help yourselves to what?"

Elle and the boy turned and immediately looked annoyed.

Jade heard the voice and was never more relieved to hear the sound of her sister's voice.

Safie and her boyfriend were standing right behind them, Safie glanced at Jade before looking to where the other two people were standing.

"You guys will have to correct me . . . but did you just steal my sister's lunch money?" she asked, looking from the boy to the girl. "Because if you did . . . you know I'll have to make you give it back." She pulled her wand out slowly.

"Elle, deal with this. I've got to meet someone and we all know red-heads don't like to wait." The guy winked at Safie before handing Elle the rest of the money.

Jade scowled and moved closer to her sister; she smiled in thanks when Tyler picked her trunk up and slyly moved her behind him, keeping his other arm on her shoulder.

"Elle, you still have my sister's money." Safie pointed to the small pile of golden coins. "She wants it back."

Elle glared at Safie before scoffing and holding her hand out to Jade.

"Apologise, Elle." Safie instructed.

"Sorry." She muttered, glaring at the floor.

"Now go away Elle. Oh, if I catch you or your filthy siblings bothering my sister again . . . you'll be mine." Safie warned the other girl, glaring at her until she walked out of sight.

Once she was gone, Safie turned to look down at Jade who knew what was coming.

"You have a voice, use it. You have a wand, learn to use it." She scowled, taking Tyler's hand and pulling him away from her sister. "Casey is three carriages down, go find her before you start crying."

**# # # **

Demetrius looked up from the newspaper he was reading when the compartment door slid open; Jade Malfoy slipped in, trying to pull her huge trunk and cat cage in with her.

"C-Casey said I could sit with her . . . is she not here?" she asked quietly, looking around at the range of sixth and seventh years.

"She has gone to the bathroom. She'll be back in a moment." Demetrius smiled at his young cousin, he picked her trunk and cage up and slid them into the spaces above the seats. "Sit down." He nodded to one of the empty chairs. "Ron, give her some of your sweets." He told one of his cousins.

Demetrius looked over his cousin; she was small, the only Malfoy who seemed to inherit their mother's height. Small, with long dark hair and bright green eyes, Jade always seemed like she was his father's daughter. She looked a lot like his younger twin sisters for sure.

"You alright, Jadey?" William, another cousin, asked curiously.

"I'm fine . . . Safie –"

"Of course." Jake Wilson, one of their seventh year friends laughed. "What's the Ice Queen done now?"

"She stopped someone taking my money –"

"Fitzgerald?" Demetrius guessed with a heavy sigh.

They've started early, he told himself. He knew Kian would find out about this and was sure that they'd have come up with a plan to get Richard Fitzgerald back before they even reached Scotland.

"Who are the Fitzgerald's?" Jade asked.

"A bunch of annoying, pampered, cheating bast –"

"A family of annoying, pampered, cheating witches and wizards." Casey's voice took over Ronnie's. She dropped into the seat beside Jade and kicked Ronnie's leg. "Can you not ruin my sister's innocence please?"

"Like she hasn't heard the twins or Sienna swear!" Ronnie laughed before shoving an entire chocolate frog into his mouth.

"Rules of Hogwarts kid," Casey looked down at her youngest sister and smiled lightly. "Don't get sorted into Hufflepuff and don't fraternise with a Fitzgerald and you'll be fine."

Demetrius rolled his eyes but laughed lightly; Casey was right, the family would tease her if she got sorted into Hufflepuff house and Kian would explode if he saw one of his siblings messing around with a Fitzgerald.

His lip curled upwards when he saw another of his cousin's, Sienna, walking past their compartment slowly. She glanced through their glass window and smirked at him. Ironically enough, Richard Fitzgerald himself followed after her a few minutes later, looking extremely pleased with himself.

"Yeah . . . your brother will blow his nut if he sees you running around with a Fitzgerald." Demetrius sighed, shaking his head to himself as he picked the newspaper back up. He returned to the article about some American witch retiring from Quidditch.

"I didn't know Bex Cooper was retiring." Casey mentioned.

"Apparently so. She wants to spend more time with her children according to this." Demetrius frowned; he didn't really follow Quidditch, but that name rang around his head. "Her name is really familiar." He muttered before handing Casey the paper.

**# # # **

**A/N – This first chapter is basically just a brief snippet as to what the main characters of this story are like, what they get up to and of course obvious and hidden plotlines. I hope you'll all enjoy this new story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jade was scared; for the first time today she was by herself and she didn't like it. After Safie saved her from those two older kids, Casey, Kian and Demetrius had entertained her with their friends. Then Sienna came to sit with them and played endless games of exploding snap, guessed the Bertie bean and styled her hair so her hat wouldn't fall off. Now though, now while every other first year was finding someone to sit with on the boats, she was being picked up and placed in a boat by Hagrid. When he winked at her and asked if she was alright she simply nodded.

"Malfoy's don't show fear." That's what Sienna told her just last night. "We don't show fear and we certainly don't let people think they're intimidating us. We're Malfoy's."

So that's what Jade did. She sat straight, flicked her long black hair over her shoulder indifferently and when it came to getting out of the boats, she ignored Hagrid's helping hand and led the way to where Professor Longbottom was waiting for them.

She gave a small smile to her 'Uncle' Neville; she'd known him since she was a baby. He and Aunt Hannah even babysat her and the twins a few times whenever her father was on a mission and her mother was away reporting on a match.

When Professor Longbottom began his speech on the different houses, the rules, the point system and all the other things she already knew, Jade drifted off and instead began to think about her parents.

For the past eleven years she had always been with her parents; ever since Sienna went through what she did, her parents had come down hard on her and the twins. The twins rebelled until their parents backed off, but Jade was the youngest. The baby, that's what all of her brothers and sisters called her. Kian, Casey and Seth affectionately. Safie, Sienna and Silver teasingly.

"Jade – are you alright?" Professor Longbottom tapped her on the arm gently, bringing her out of the thought train.

Jade looked around when her peers started giggling and muttering amongst themselves, all of them looking at her.

"Yes Nev – er, _sir_, I'm fine." She mumbled.

"Then would you like to lead everybody into the Great Hall? You're at the front of the queue." He pointed out; she looked and realised that everybody was in a line, waiting to head into the great hall.

Lowering her head and her eyes, Jade nodded and headed to the large double doors wishing with all her might that she was at home with her parents.

**# # # **

Sienna sat in an empty space beside Safie, ignoring her sister's sigh. She looked around before her eyes fell upon Samantha Mulciber, one of the girls in Safie's year. The two of them met each other's eyes for a full minute before Samantha curled her lip and looked away. Sienna glanced at her older sister and felt a little better when she saw Safie looking back at her with a raised eyebrow.

She knew that Samantha wouldn't risk saying anything in front of Safie; not that Sienna was afraid or she needed Safie's protection . . . she just didn't need it today.

"Ten Galleons on Gryffindor." Silver sat down beside Samantha, Seth sitting down beside her.

"Silver, you have to sit with your own house!" Safie glared at them. As usual Silver rolled her eyes at Safie's glare and instead pulled out a piece of parchment. Sienna smirked when she saw a detention slip fall out of her robe pocket; the first night back and she's already in trouble.

"Whatever, they're not even in the Hall yet!" her younger sister pointed out. "Come on, Tri has six on Slytherin, Casey's refusing to bet, Kian has ten on Hufflepuff too. What's your bets?"

"I have two on Slytherin." Seth sighed, grabbing a goblet and tapping it with his wand so it filled with water.

Sienna laughed silently when she saw all of her fifth and sixth year friends look shocked at her third year brother mastering a NEWT level spell. Surely they had realised now that the Malfoy kids are all amazing?

"I've got twenty on Ravenclaw." Safie reached for the list and looked down it coolly. "Scratch Denver and Dallas off this – they won't pay. Why am I the only one who thinks Ravenclaw?"

"Because our darling sister is a brat." Silver mentioned, grabbing the list and shoving it in her pocket. "She's always getting herself out of trouble. Self-preservation is a Slytherin trait. She's also sick kind to everybody, like a damn Hufflepuff." She shrugged and looked at the doors that had just opened. "She's also leading everybody in, such a Gryffindor trait. We're always looking for ways to show off." She joked before turning and heading over to her Gryffindor table.

Sienna sighed and looked at Kian who was scribbling in a muggle notebook, not paying attention to anything around him.

"Something's wrong." Safie muttered.

Sienna looked from her sister and over to where she was looking.

Jade was standing in front of the three-legged stool and the ancient looking sorting-hat. She was standing tall, her back was straight and her head was high. It was hard to see where her hair ended and her robes started.

"_Avery, Ariel."_

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

The hat barely touched the Avery kids head before it shouted out her head. Sienna glanced at the Avery siblings, they had saved a spot in between the brother in seventh year and the sister in third year for their younger sister.

"Seth, _Seth_!" Safie hissed and tossed a napkin in his face before Seth looked up from his notebook. "Did Jade say anything to you on the train?"

"Nobody said anything to me on the train." Seth scowled. "I was in Longbottom's apartment doing lines!"

Sienna and Safie exchanged a glance before looking back at their sister. They both recognised the 'Malfoy' stance. Jade must have guessed that they were staring at her because she turned and smiled in their direction before looking back at some boy getting sorted into Gryffindor.

Safie looked away eventually and focused on making her spoon and fork do the tango while the rest of the first years were sorted. Sienna ignored her sister and continued to look at Jade; once again she obviously sensed her stare because Jade turned and scowled at Sienna a little.

Being stared at is nothing new to any Malfoy. They're the children of the Greatest Quidditch player to date, one of the best Auror's in history; the grandchild of Harry Potter and all interesting enough anyway. Sienna herself was more than used to having people stare at her. Even now she felt some students glancing in her direction.

They always stared.

Kian was almost identical to their father and girls apparently found that attractive.

Safie is just amazing at everything she does, she's beautiful and mesmerizing to look at.

The twins are hilarious and always up to mischief and extremely popular; they even have a lot of seventh year friends.

Casey, the daughter of the biggest pop star on the planet is an Amazon beauty; her dark skin, hair and eyes have all the boys watching her and the girls jealously glancing in her direction.

Sienna . . . they all stare at Sienna to see if she's going to crack up or if she's going to drop her panties in the middle of the corridor –

"_Malfoy, Jade."_

The entire hall went silent at the last Malfoy's name being called out.

Sienna could hear the whispers following the silence.

"_The school gets another genius."_

"_She's not blonde."_

"_Is she even a real Malfoy?"_

"_She looks nothing like any of them – even Casey!"_

"_If Safie hears you say that she'll kill you!"_

Glancing sideways at Safie and then over at Seth, Sienna followed their gaze and looked just in time to see her youngest sister sit slowly down on the old stool.

Her face was blank. Her back was straight. Her shoulders steady.

Only her feet were tapping the floor lightly.

"_RAVENCLAW!"_

Sienna got to her feet the same time Safie and Seth did.

The three began applauding the same time Silver, Kian and Casey did from the Gryffindor table. Shortly after the Malfoy siblings started the applause, followed by their numerous cousins scattered throughout the houses and years, the rest of the school applauded her just as hard.

They had no choice as Safie and Silver were glaring at everybody who was not clapping.

**# # # **

Once all of her dorm-mates were sleeping soundly, Sienna crept out of the room with the Invisibility Cloak she stole from Demetrius last year. She smiled when she remembered her cousin making their grandfather decide who should have the cloak. When she admitted to stealing it, Grandfather Harry laughed and told the rest of her cousins and siblings that the only way they could get the cloak back was to steal it from her.

The common room still held a few students, mainly seventh and sixth years but she ignored them all. She saw Safie glance at her once but ignored her; the only one of her elder siblings who allowed her some freedom every now and then. Once she was out of the common room and out of the safety the dungeons offered her, Safie pulled the Cloak over her body so nobody could see and stop her.

She passed her brother and sister who were patrolling together; they seemed to be not speaking to each other, not looking at each other and apparently trying not to notice the other person. Rolling her eyes, Sienna gently nudged Kian on the arm as she passed and smirked when he glared at Casey who glared back. It wasn't long until she reached her destination; a statue on the second floor that led to an underground tunnel which would take her to a secret opening in an empty Hogsmeade shop. She didn't need to light her wand inside the tunnel; she was fairly sure that the only people who knew it was there was her and her twin siblings who she was convinced had created it. Besides, she is definitely not scared of the dark.

"I thought you were never going to come."

His voice greeted her at the entrance to the shop.

Sienna didn't say anything; she simply hid the cloak in the usual spot and let him pull her out of the tunnel.

**# # # **

Kian fell down into his favourite armchair as the last of the first years went up to bed. He looked round the common room carefully before he let his eyes trail over to where Casey was sitting with a few of their friends. He knew she'd be telling them all about her adventures over the summer, just like he knew she was still annoyed with him. The entire train ride here they didn't speak, they just conversed politely for their little sister's sake.

As usual something felt wrong when he said that. _Their_ little sister. It always confused him slightly knowing that they shared siblings yet they were barely blood relatives. Third or second cousins, they worked it out before.

"Why the long face, bro?" Silver asked him, plonking herself down on the arm of his chair.

"I'm just upset." He sighed, looking up at his little sister.

"Why? Anything I can help with?"

"I'm not sure . . . I mean my problem is . . . how do I put this to someone so young and innocent to the world of adult problems . . . _stop getting in trouble!_" he poked her in the ribs and smirked despite himself. "Seriously Silv, the _first_ day back?"

Silver rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

**# # # **

Lily waved her wand lazily as she sipped her cup of coffee, causing the windows to open and let in some fresh air. She looked around and mentally groaned at the huge pile of paper work, the mountain of Quidditch uniforms in the corner and the box of broom sticks sticking out of underneath her desk.

Taking another sip of her coffee, she headed over to her chair and pulled the paper work towards her; she would always be glad of the spell that Safie invented when she was only twelve years old. Every time Lily got sent something she would cast a charm on it so that copies appeared in all of her offices; the one at home, the one at the Ministry and the one here at Hogwarts – even better, the paper work would update every time she edited it _and_ nobody but her could read it. A fact that was needed whenever she was dealing with high-profile Quidditch players.

She was just finalising the contract of a sale of Ella Cullen, the daughter of one of her old Lion teammates, when her office door opened.

"Hello mother." Safie muttered, closing the door after her and dropping into one of the empty chairs.

"Missing me already?"

"Free period. How do you feel that baby is a Ravenclaw?" Safie asked, helping herself to her mother's coffee.

"Prouder than ever. Always wanted a smart child." Lily joked without looking up from the contract in front of her. Safie ignored the small joke, her parents were always teasing her over her always perfect grades.

"Lil -, er _Professor_ Malfoy?" a voice sounded from the doorway.

Safie didn't bother to look up; it was probably one of her mother's Quidditch associates who thought she was just another student.

"Aiden! How can I help you? Want me to draw you a map?" Lily stood and smiled at the sight of one of her former protégée's, Aiden Jared; she had snapped him up for a Bulgarian team when he was only fourteen years old, giving them both the biggest leap of their careers. Not only was he once the biggest Quidditch player on the planet, he was also one of the most gifted wizards at Charms . . . which was why Professor Willow, the headmistress, had agreed to allow him her old spot as Charms Professor even though he had only just turned twenty one.

"I just came to drop in, apologise for missing the dinner last night but if you're busy –"

"Oh, that's just my daughter. Come in, Safie this is Professor Jared." Lily nodded to the spare empty chair and then smiled towards her daughter. "Safie is a sixth year Slytherin, head of the Slytherin Quidditch team, prefect and –"

"And future head girl or so I've heard?" Aiden laughed, sitting down in the empty chair and holding out his hand.

Safie arched one eye brow and looked her new Professor over slowly; she recognised his face and his name. She also remembered the three days her mother had spent at his bed side six months ago when he suffered an accident whilst playing for England, the accident that finished his career as a Quidditch player.

He was tall, extremely tall and broad too, she noted coolly. His shirt seemed to strain across his shoulders and obvious biceps – he had no robe, instead he was dressed in muggle clothing, a white shirt and grey trousers with a navy blue tie. She noticed how his face tensed a bit when he folded his knee but then seemed to relax within the same second.

"That's what they say." Safie took his hand and ignored the small jolt her stomach did when his hand touched hers.

"Safie is your . . . oldest?" Aiden asked, looking back at Lily.

"Third oldest. I have two older, four younger. All here." Lily sighed heavily and shook her head. "Three Gryffindor's, three Slytherin's and a brand new Ravenclaw." She smiled brightly.

"Ah, I have first year Ravenclaw's next period. Let's see if your Ravenclaw can make a feather float." Aiden laughed. Lily laughed too but Safie just rolled her eyes.

"What about you, Safie?" Aiden asked after a couple of seconds. "Can you make a feather fly?"

Safie met his gaze and bit the inside of her cheek; his eyes were the brightest blue she had ever seen and they seemed to sparkle at her. His eyes trained his face she noticed, they framed how the rest of his face sat. Like that small lopsided smile.

She didn't answer him, she just looked at his tie and focused on the tie alone.

Lily and Aiden both laughed when the tie unfolded on itself and then re-folded.

"Wandless charms? At barely above OWL level?" Aiden asked, stroking his tie softly. His eyes still shone but they were now wide with shock, Safie noted with a small smile.

"Safie is the brightest witch of her age." Lily said proudly. "She received nine 'Outstanding's' this past August. That's after sitting her Arithmancy exam in her fourth year . . . her first 'O'."

Aiden looked from Lily to Safie slowly and then back again.

"Wow." He finally laughed lightly. "What subjects are you taking this year?"

"Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Defence and Care of Magical Creatures." Safie answered.

"Hmm . . . you want to be an Auror? Following in your father's footsteps?" Aiden guessed.

Safie felt herself stiffen as she always did when people assumed she wanted to take after her parents. Why must they assume a child of the great Lily and Scorpius Malfoy must either want to fly on a broom for a living or risk getting themselves killed on a daily basis?

"I'm not that stupid." She said as she stood up. "I'm going straight into the _family _business." She bent slightly to pick her bag up . . . and sensed a gaze on her as she did.

"I'm going to the library mother, I'll see you around." She looked down at Aiden, taking complete notice of how he wouldn't meet her eye as she bid her farewells to her mother.

"I'll see you last lesson, Professor." Safie added as she walked out of the door.

**# # # **

**A/N – I can only apologise for this late update! I've had the most hectic past few months, a few health issues and the worst case of writer's block that I have ever had. I am so sorry that I abandoned you guys like this! **

**I've been trying to develop this story in my mind over the very small free time I've had at all this year so far. There are so many characters you guys have not even met yet. I am so excited to introduce the rest of the Potter/Weasley kids! **

**To answer a few of the questions you guys have been asking me:**

**Yes, I plan to have Dominque/Scorpius/Demi perspectives again. **

**Yes, each Malfoy child will tell their own story throughout this story. **

**No, none of the Malfoy children will die. (Not to my knowledge right now anyway. . . )**

**Yes, this story will be as outrageous and have wild themes as **_**Wanting What. . . **_**and **_**Getting What. . .,**_

**This was just a filler chapter of sorts, something to apologise with and to (hopefully) appease you till I can update again. Hope you enjoyed and please, let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

A pair of strong, familiar arms wrapped around Lily as soon as she stepped out from the fireplace causing her to drop the pile of papers in her arms.

She couldn't help but smile as she relaxed into the hug from Scorpius; the room was dimly lit, candles hovering and their song was playing slowly and softly.

"Kid free. At last." Scorpius' voice whispered in her ear as he planted the briefest of kisses just below her lobe. "Only took us almost eighteen years –"

"And whose fault was that, Mr. Let's Risk It?" Lily teased back, turning in his arms so they were facing each other. As it did every single time, her heart stopped for a second when he smirked down at her. After being madly in love for almost thirty years, married for more than half of that and bickering for most of that . . . and that smirk still sent her weak at the knees just like it did back in their Hogwarts days.

"I take the blame for the twins, the other brats are all on you, my dear." Scorpius chuckled, his hands trailing to rest on Lily's waist as her own hands went to his shoulders. Slowly the two of them began to dance to their song; the song they played on their wedding days – both of them -, the song they played or sang to their children to get them to sleep when they were younger. Their song.

"Which house?" Scorpius asked, his forehead pressed against Lily's.

"Ravenclaw." Lily answered, closing her eyes and smiling when she felt Scorpius' breath fan over her face. "I saw her this afternoon in her flying class. I'm worried."

"She's alone. The only Ravenclaw."

"Safie can't protect her." Lily whispered; nobody knew their children better than Lily and Scorpius and they both knew that Safie always took it upon herself to look after her younger siblings, particularly her sisters. As much as she acted like she didn't care for them, they both knew different.

"Jade needs to learn to look after herself." Scorpius' hand trailed to Lily's hair, he began to twirl it amongst his fingers gently. "This will do her good . . . give her some confidence –"

"She's your daughter. If she gets any more confident she'll bloody fly to her lessons." Lily joked lightly. "I'm serious though . . . she didn't have any friends –"

"It's the _first _day, baby. You were lucky enough to have your best friends already as dorm mates. Give her a couple of weeks." Scorpius didn't let Lily reply; he simply pressed his mouth over her own and directed the two of them to the nearest flat surface to finally celebrate the fact that for the first time in eighteen years, they were completely child-free.

**# # #**

Sienna watched her friend apparate away before she headed through the secret tunnel way back to Hogwarts; just like always she had a pounding head ache, a sore throat and her body felt like it was aching for her soft four-poster bed down in the dungeons. As she knew the passage way as well as she knew the halls of _Greengrass Gables_, she felt completely comfortable walking the rest of the way with her eyes closed. She dreamed of her bed, of pulling one of her father's t-shirts on and sleeping her weekend away. She also smiled at the thought of her mother being unable to reach her in the safety of the Slytherin dungeons.

Having her mother yell at her on Monday seemed like a reasonable punishment for sneaking out of the castle on her first night back. Of course her mother would assume she simply skipped her first day of lessons rather than actually leaving the castle but –

"Glad you decided to return."

Sienna snapped her eyes open when she heard her brother's voice.

"Seth." She accepted his offered hand and let him pull her out of the entrance. "How did you know I was here?"

"I heard you come in. I just got back too." He shrugged; she looked down at his feet when she heard a rustle of paper and smirked at the numerous bags of prank items – fresh from their Aunt Roxanne's Hogsmeade branch of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes no doubt. "Mum's away until Monday so you're probably in the clear." He explained as they began a slow walk to the dungeons. "Not gonna tell me where you went?"

Sienna looked at her little brother out of the corner of her eye; even though he was probably the biggest trouble-maker in the school, definitely the cheekiest and certainly secretly the most loving of her siblings – he was still too innocent to know of her going on's outside of school.

"Definitely not. Sitting in the _Shack_ all night and day gets dreadfully boring." She teased him.

Seth laughed but rolled his eyes at the answer his sister gave him. Just as he was about to open his mouth and reply, he thought better and simply smiled at his sister.

**# # #**

Demetrius straightened his shirt as he exited the empty classroom with a smirk on his face. Not even a week into school and he had already won his bet with Kian.

"Michaela Kingston – done." He muttered to himself, pulling off the pink rubber band he wore on his wrist.

Ever since their fourth year, he and Kian had placed bets on who could get with the hottest girl in their school first. In their fourth year it was Amy Rosoff n, a Ravenclaw in the year above them; a bet that Kian won. In their fifth year it was Amy Rosoff's younger sister, Anya, a Hufflepuff in their own year. Another bet that Kian won. Last year they technically called a draw on the bet since the hottest girls in the school were the Flint twins in fifth year, Addie and Edie. Kian got with Edie the same day Demetrius got with Addie. He felt another smirk grow on his face when he thought of those glorious first weeks back at school.

Suppose I'll miss it, he told himself as he jogged up the stairs heading back to his dormitory to shower and change before meeting up with Kian. He was replaying his early afternoon activities in his head with so much detail that he didn't realise he walked into someone until he sent them flying to the floor.

"Dallas?" he cocked an eyebrow at one of his younger sisters. "What are you doing here?"

"Walking?" Dallas snapped at him, brushing the dust from the floor from her trousers.

For the first twelve years of their lives, it was nearly impossible to tell his twin sisters apart – even their own parents struggled sometimes, but for the past two or three years it was getting clearer who was who.

Denver always had a smile and a mischievous twinkle in her eye. She had a flirtatious smirk and a short skirt for any guy who took her fancy. She had the energy and the life and soul for any party she attended.

Dallas . . . had a scowl and a glare for anybody who dared speak to her. Anybody but Denver that is. Majority of the time, wherever Denver went, Dallas followed but sometimes Dallas went off by herself. Nobody knew where she went but she always returned in an even more terrible mood.

"Where have you been?" he asked, leading the way towards the common room.

"Nowhere."

"You know, you and Sienna think you're invincible – "

"No, we just have the balls to know we don't need you or Safie to protect us!" Dallas pushed past him and stormed towards the common room. Demetrius stopped walking and watched his sister glare at portraits who dared to comment on her mood. With a deep sigh he admitted defeat and walked after her, realising that his father was right and Dallas was most definitely Demi Potter's daughter.

**# # #**

Safie sighed heavily as she looked at the stadium full of students; of course they would all show up to see the Slytherin quidditch trials. She saw her brother sitting directly opposite her, his eyes scanning across the new and old recruits. She sent a smirk his way before she pointed her wand to her throat.

"_SHUT IT!"_

The close to a hundred students all silenced immediately and looked towards her. "I'm holding trials for _all_ positions this year. Just because you were on the team last year, it does _not_ mean you have automatically earned your place this year. If anything it means you need to work harder after last year's _pathetic_ performances!" her voice rang round the entire stadium; even the spectators from other houses had stopped talking.

"We won every match last year, babe." Tyler reminded her.

"Yeah, I know." She shrugged and pointed her wand towards the trunk with the quidditch balls inside. "This year I want at least a two hundred margin in our way before the Seeker even _thinks_ about catching that snitch!" she yelled. As her voice got louder, the small golden ball zoomed into the air and sped off into the distance.

"Well?" she arched an eyebrow at the potential seekers who were all still standing on the ground. "What the hell are you seekers waiting for?"

Half of the group mounted their brooms and sped off into the air.

"Beaters – knock them from their brooms." Safie clicked her fingers, causing the bludgers to fly into the air violently. She smirked when Tyler lazily mounted his broom and floated after the bludgers, his bat swinging idly from his hand.

She watched around sixty students fly through the air, occasionally one of the seekers would fall from the air but she paid them no heed. Her mother knew she was holding try outs today so Madam Pomfrey was on standby in the stands. She watched as Tyler sent a bludger towards a seventh year who had knocked a third year from her broom. She watched as Hannah chased the snitch around the stands, ducking and diving under and over students, not caring if she met any obstacles in her path. She soon sent the chasers up into the air, instructing them to simply pass and intercept throws for now and to avoid bludgers. She let her arms and hands act of their own accord, acting as if she was up in the air with them.

"Tyler could go pro." Her mother's voice surprised Safie but she didn't look away from her housemates in the air. "You both could. You'd make the England team –"

"I'm not going pro." Safie put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly, causing all the flyers to stop what they were doing. "Tyler, Mika – you guys are my beaters. Hannah, you're my seeker, go get that shoulder checked out. I want you keepers to split into pairs and take turns heading to the goals. Chasers, try and score as many as you can."

She ignored her mother's comments or suggestions, much like she did last year. Safie knew her mother was the greatest Quidditch player to come out of England in generations . . . but she also knew she was a much better player than her mother. During the summer and the weekly family gatherings, Safie and Lily would always play against each other on opposite Quidditch teams and it would normally take half the family to separate them after the game had finished.

"Are you putting Tyler back on the team?" her mother asked as everybody trailed towards the changing room; Tyler winked and swatted Safie's bottom with his beaters bat as he passed them both.

"Probably." She already had the team in mind, she just wanted to keep her house, her brother and her mother in suspense. "I'm going to take a week to deliberate over who I want on my main team and my sub team." Safie said as she tapped her clipboard with her wand, causing the writing to disappear just as her brother strutted over, Demetri and Casey on his heels as always.

"Who are my targets this year then, sis?" Kian smirked after he kissed Lily on the cheek.

Safie rolled her eyes but smirked an identical smirk back to her brother. "You'll find out with everybody else next week. When are you holding try-outs?"

"Last night." Casey muttered; now that she looked at her three Gryffindor family members, Safie noticed that they all had dark circles under their eyes. She knew they were expecting a reaction from her so she just simply nodded and fastened her jacket up.

"Awesome. Well, I'll see you around." She handed the blank clipboard to her brother and proceeded to jog away from them.

"Cheating bastards." She muttered under her breath once she knew they definitely could not hear her.

**# # #**

Taking a very deep breath, Safie unzipped her hoodie and pulled the folded bundle out of it. She took another look around subconsciously even though the Marauder's Map told her the nearest people around were Hagrid and Grawp who were both two miles away. She let the hoodie drop to the floor and then wiggled out of the short shorts she was wearing, letting the early autumn air wrap itself around her now naked body. She took several deep breaths before she emptied her mind completely, dropping the cloak and the map on top of her hoodie and shorts.

Her hair was the first to change; she could feel it shrinking back into her scalp, the strands stroked her skull as she focused on nothing but her heart rate. She could feel her spine curl, her legs bend and her arms fly out as her bone structure grew on itself. Her torso fell towards the floor as her fingers turned to claws, her arms transformed into two strong, heavy legs. Her hands turned into paws, the sensation of the earth underneath them made her heart rate increase slightly at the same time her legs and feet turned into another pair of strong legs and paws.

Being an animagus is something that Safie was very, very secretly proud of. As far as she knew, she was the only person for three generations of witches and wizards to _learn_ how to become an animagi – nobody had mastered it since the days of her great-grandfather James Potter.

She let her head pull back and snared her teeth as she let out the loudest howl her wolf form could manage.

**# # # **

The sound of a wolf howling caused Lily's hair to stand up on her neck; she looked out of her open office window in the direction of the forest. There was something about the howl that made her stomach tighten, her heart rate increase . . . it made her feel like heading out into the forest and finding the wolf.

Sitting by herself as usual, Sienna tried to ignore the Gryffindor mix of fifth and sixth years who were trying their best to get a reaction out of her. It was the normal crowd; Alicia Powell, Adam Boggett, Dannii Fitzgerald and Leon Lavigne, along with a few new faces.

Alicia Powell _hated_ Sienna, she had done ever since Sienna was ten years old and the incident happened. Every time Safie or Kian weren't around, Alicia started on Sienna. She knew if those two were around, they wouldn't let Sienna react like she would. She knew she could manipulate the staff into thinking Sienna started the fight. The problem with that is, Sienna tends to let herself go a little too much whenever she snaps so when a teacher or a prefect finds her sitting on top of a bloodied student, with fistfuls of hair and a manic laughter coming from her lips, it's easy to understand why the headmistress would think that.

"Come on, crazy . . . not playing today?" Alicia called from down the table.

Sunday afternoon, for two hours, every student was required to study in the Great Hall. It was one of the rules that Professor Willow enforced when she became headmistress. The only exceptions were solid O-level students from sixth and seventh year, which meant Safie and only a few select others.

"It's ever so boring." Adam Boggett said as he charmed a quill to stroke the back of Sienna's hand. "Give us all a show. The little firsties here want to see what Psycho-Sienna can do."

That nickname made Sienna clench her fists and take several deep breaths, just as her aunt Victoire and Granddad Draco taught her.

"Jade! Go get Safie or Kian or Casey _now_!" one of her cousins, Kristen Weasley hissed from a group of Hufflepuff's. Sienna watched as Jade left her pile of books and ran out of the room, heading outside to where Kian and Casey were probably practicing Quidditch.

The four Gryffindor's were taking turns to levitate things and drop them on either Sienna or her belongings. She simply ignored them and focused on writing out her Potion notes. She always struggled with her schoolwork, she had always struggled with remembering things, with focusing on things and general schoolwork ever since her first day so she normally wrote out her notes two or three times to try and keep some of it in. She was rewriting her potion notes for the third time when one of the gang of four, probably Dannii, caused a pot of jet blank ink to fall on her head, down her hair and on to her notebook.

That was the final straw for Sienna, she got up from her chair so quick it toppled over; not that she cared, she simply jumped over it and ran for the Gryffindor table. She grabbed Dannii by the scruff of her neck and slammed her head onto the table with one hand as she punched Leon in the throat with the other one. Then she climbed onto the table, kicked a pile of textbooks into Adam's stomach, causing him to immediately start throwing up. When she had distracted Alicia's three friends – the only three in the entire room who would dare fight back anyway – she jumped for Alicia and sent the two of them flying to the floor.

Alicia's fist smashed into Sienna's jaw two or three times, but she barely felt it. Instead she just focused on grabbing the free hand and pinning it under her leg, stopping Alicia from reaching her wand. Sienna caught onto Alicia's wrist when she went to punch her and twisted it so it was bent at an odd angle. Now that she was completely pinned down, Sienna used her free hand to punch Alicia in the face once, twice and then a third time before she grabbed a fistful of her hair and used that to slam her head onto the concrete floor two times. She was going to do it a third time but a pair of strong arms picked her up and dragged her away.

The shouts, screams and jeering of her peers in the Great Hall were falling on her deaf ears; all she could hear was the pounding of her heart in her chest. She couldn't feel the mix of ink and blood falling down her face, she couldn't feel the swelling of her jaw or the aching and bruising and bleeding of her cracked knuckles. She couldn't see where she was being carried. She couldn't even tell you who was carrying her.

She just saw the image of Imogen Powell lying in the middle of a muggle alley way, her dress ripped from her, blood falling down her beautiful face as a stream of muggle police officers surrounded them.

All she could see was Imogen's bright blue eyes looking directly at her, completely blank with no life behind them at all.

**# # # **

"No! Absolutely not! Not a chance in _Hell!_" Lily screamed at Headmistress Willow and Madam Pomfrey and Professor Longbottom. "If you even think I'm _willing_ to admit my _daughter_ for a psych-test then you need locking up yourself!" she glared at the three members of staff who normally dealt with Sienna and her . . . episodes.

Sienna didn't even flinch at her mother's words. It wasn't the first time this had been brought up. The first time it had been suggested was two years ago, when she accidentally set the library's restricted section on fire after Alicia cornered her in there.

"Lily, calm down –,"

"Calm down?" Lily turned on Willow and glared. Sienna smirked a little when she saw the fireplace turn green. "You tell me my daughter needs specialist help from _St Mungo's_ and you expect me to be calm?"

Scorpius stepped out of the fireplace and took a long look around the room, starting with Sienna sitting in a chair close to the window and ending with the Powell's standing behind Alicia's chair close to the fireplace.

"I just got back from a mission – what did they do now?" he asked, walking over to his daughter and kissing her on the head, narrowly avoiding patches of dried blood and ink.

"Jumped my daughter in the middle of the Great Hall –" Mr Powell started, glaring at Sienna with nothing but disgust and anger spreading through his face. "She put three other students in the hospital wing and very nearly injured my daughter." He spat out, turning his glare to Scorpius. "But then, that wouldn't be the first time she's done that, would it?"

Scorpius went for Mr. Powell the same time Lily went for him too. It took Madam Pomfrey to restrain Lily but it took Professor's Longbottom and Willow to physically keep Scorpius back.

"Say that again and I'll have you in a cell for a million different things." Scorpius spat out through gritted teeth.

"Say that again and I'll drop you from the Astronomy tower." Lily promised. "We _all_ know what happened - . . . .what happened that afternoon five years ago." She faltered little when she glanced at her daughter. Sienna was looking out of the window, with tears falling softly down her face. Lily's heart broke a little when she saw that Sienna was biting her lip so hard she was drawing blood.

"Look, we can't change what happened five years ago." Professor Longbottom conjured a chair and basically pushed Scorpius into it. "It is more than fair to say that every single person in here has gone through at least one thing traumatic in their lives. We've got war veterans, we've got parents who have had to bury their children, and we have children – _children_ – who have gone through the unthinkable." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. Both sets of parents looked away from everybody when he mentioned their dead children.

Everybody knew the Powell's were thinking of their ten year old daughter who should have been fifteen and in this very school while the Malfoy's were thinking of the daughter who died the day she was born, who should have been twenty years old with the world at her feet.

"What these two kids need isn't parents tearing strips out of each other. It isn't constant reminders and threats and attacks over what happened - it is help. They _both_ need help with dealing with what happened." Longbottom spoke gently, taking his time to look at each parent and each child in turn.

"You think we haven't tried that?" Mrs Powell always spoke quietly, almost as if she was constantly holding back a sob. "You think we haven't tried getting my daughter help? Counsellors? Medication? Therapy? We've tried it all – it doesn't work!"

Scorpius just continued to glare. On one side of him he had his wife, the woman he loved and adored more than his own life, who was close to tears. On the other side, he had one of his daughters; the most special one out of all of them, the one he worried the most about. The one he wanted to protect and hold in his arms forever. The one who had not been the same, not even remotely, not even close, not in five years.

"What's her punishment?" he asked, cutting everybody off. "For fighting, today. Detention? Points deducted? No Hogsmeade visit?" he scratched the back of his neck and looked straight at Professor Willow. "Name it and she'll do it."

"Suspension." Professor Willow sighed heavily and looked at Sienna Malfoy with nothing but sadness in her eyes; not in her almost thirty years of teaching in this school had she ever seen a more heartbreaking student than Sienna Malfoy. One of the most effortlessly beautiful girls she had ever seen in her life . . . and definitely the most traumatised child she had ever met in her life. "Two weeks, as of now. I'll organise a tutor to come to your house once a day with her workload. I expect her grades to remain the same or improve. When she returns -,"

"She won't." Lily cut her off and stood up. "She's not returning to this school -,"

"Lil –" Scorpius put a hand on her arm but Lily shrugged it off.

"I _work_ here too." She hissed. "I hear the rumours, I see the looks the glares that _she_ starts and spreads." Lily pointed to Alicia and glared her way for a second. "I see the way my daughter is treated here. Yes, Sienna almost always starts the physical fights – but does she ever start the verbal and the emotional abuse? No, she does not."

"I'm withdrawing my daughter from this school with immediate effect." She put a hand on Sienna's shoulder. "Don't bother collecting her belongings together, I'll get one of my other children to do it."

**# # #**

Sienna watched from the staircase as the usual set of aunts and uncles walked through the hallway into the drawing room. The first to arrive were her aunt Demi and uncle Albus, followed by James and Selena, Victoire and Teddy, James and Selena and then Dominique and Jenna. They all either ignored her or didn't notice her. It was probably the latter, the staircase was in complete darkness and she was pretty far up.

It didn't take long for her parents to start telling them all the awful things she had done now. She knew what would happen; her aunts Dominique and Demi would defend her and insist they'd have done worse, all of her uncles wouldn't know what to do or say and her aunts Victoire, Selena and Jenna would probably agree with Longbottom and Willow that she needs sectioning and sent off to live her life in a private room of _St Mungo's_. Her mother and father would probably end the night with an argument over how to deal with their problem child.

Her mother wants to keep her at home, where she can see her and keep an eye on her.

Her father wants her to go out and enjoy life. He wants his daughter to be normal.

Not the messed up, violent, crazy head case that she currently is.

Tonight the aunts and uncles come and put their two sickles worth in. Tomorrow, the grandparents come and then her mother gets emotional and her father storms off. Then her grandmothers cook and clean; her grand-fathers talk her father round and then the six of them sit Sienna down and pretend to listen to what she has to say and pretend to care before the Malfoy grandparents offer to pay for a private healer while the Potter grandparents offer to pull some strings that only the 'Boy-Who-Lived' can pull. Then the seven of them sit and have dinner before the Malfoy's go back to their house, the Potter's go back to their house and Sienna spends the rest of her two week suspension in her room, not doing the school work and ignoring her parents.

"Come on kiddo, this step is big enough for two." Demi nudged Sienna's leg with her foot and sat down, handing her niece a tumbler with fire-whiskey in it.

"I'm fifteen." Sienna reminded her favourite aunt and godmother.

"I'm not stupid." Demi smirked and clinked glasses. "So, what caused it this time?"

Sienna scowled and downed her full drink before she answered. She pretended not to notice Demi raising one eyebrow and smirking when Sienna didn't react to the heat of the drink – like only someone who drinks it often would do.

"Alicia started herself. I ended it." Sienna shrugged a shoulder and glanced down at her badly bruised and bloodied bruises. Her jaw was starting to ache and her head felt like it was splitting in half.

"That's my girl." Demi gently ran a finger over the knuckles. "So, Professor Willow wants to ship you off to Mungo's?"

Demi never beat around the bush; she called a spade a spade and was never shy with her questions. She was perhaps the only person that Demi felt she could be completely honest with. Or almost completely honest.

"Yup. I thought Mum would kill somebody until dad showed up."

"Really? Do you think you need to talk to somebody?"

Sienna sighed and looked down at her empty glass before shrugging. "I don't know. Some days it's easy and it's like . . . not that it didn't happen, but like I wasn't there. But other days it's all I can think about . . ._ she _is all I can think about." She whispered, ignoring the tear falling down her face.

"What do you do when she's all you can think about?" Demi asked.

"Get wasted." Sienna shrugged. "Get wasted, sneak out of the castle and go to a rave or a festival or a party somewhere."

"You're still sneaking out?"

Demi discovered her niece's secret sometime last year. They both ended up at the same party – Demi was following the daughter of the French Minister for Magic and took photos of her making out with two other girls . . . and when the photo was developed she saw Sienna in the background making out with a guy in his twenties.

"Yup. Don't worry, I know the drill if I need your help." Sienna reached into her bra and pulled out the contact card that Demi gave her. She had charmed it so that all Sienna had to do was rub her thumb over the small circle in the centre of the card and Demi would instantly know where she was and to go get her.

"Aunt Demi?" Sienna whispered.

"Yeah sweetie?" Demi ran a hand through Sienna's hair softly, pushing it out of her eyes.

"When will I stop hating every single second of my life? When will I stop being angry and scared and . . . when will it stop hurting?" Sienna cried softly, forcing her voice to calm to a shaky whisper. She had made her mother cry far too many times in the past five years, she promised herself she wouldn't ever do it again.

"Oh sweet girl . . .," Demi pulled her niece close to her and sighed heavily again.

**# #**

**A/N - So, I can do nothing but apologise about my absence. I just want you all to know that I haven't forgotten about anything. It is no excuse but I've had the most hectic, emotional and downright traumatic 18 months of my entire life. So much has happened and so much has changed and I let my focus on my writing drop. Once again, I am sorry.  
I do hope you continue to read this story, I've noticed that it has gotten popular with readers lately, so thank you. I haven't started the next chapter yet but I fully intend to start it over the next few days. I've lost almost all my notes on this story, including character's, dates etc so I'm starting fresh. The Malfoy children are the best things to come from my imagination and I want to do them justice. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Thanks guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Safie wasn't the most popular girl in the school – that was probably Denver Potter or Silver – but everybody knew who she was. The seventh years hated her because the teachers preferred her. The first years were in awe of her. The sixth years were jealous of her perfect grades. The teachers loved her and usually turned a blind eye to her . . . not so pleasant moments. The girls throughout the school were envious of her looks and the boys wanted her for it. They wanted her grades on their record, they wanted her long thick almost white blonde hair on their heads, and they wanted her smile on their face, her body in their bed.

There was something that nobody in the entire school was jealous, envious or even curious about.

The temper of Safie Dominique Malfoy was something that every single soul – living or dead – had either seen or heard about throughout the entire school. Her siblings were the only ones who dared go near her if their mother wasn't around. Her boyfriend was used to it and could sometimes calm her down . . . or get close enough to steal her wand away. Her temper wasn't easy to rile up, not as easy to come out as Kian or Sienna's but it was definitely a million times worse.

She stormed through the hallways, pushing and shoving other students out of her way. Silver, Dallas and Tyler ran after her, trying to reach her before she reached the people she was looking for.

Safie knew where Alicia Powell and her usual group of cronies were hiding; they thought they would be safe hid away in the Gryffindor common room. Stashed away on the other side of the castle, hiding behind the portrait of the Fat Lady, hiding behind a password they thought Safie wouldn't know. She took her fast walk into a fast sprint and quickly climbed the seven flights of stairs that led to the Gryffindor common room entrance.

"Minerva." She spat out, ignoring the sounds of her boyfriend and relatives from several corridors behind her. The Fat Lady let out a deep sigh before she swung forwards; out of the corner of her eye she could see the Fat Lady hobbling from portrait to portrait – no doubt on her way to warn the headmistress or Longbottom of the inevitable riot she was about to cause.

As she always did, she could feel the heat of the common room hit her straight in the face. The overly stuffed armed chairs, the tables dotted around the place and the fireplace which was always giving off the heat from the huge fire in there, it was always stifling.

"You can't be in here -," Roman Fitzgerald called out from his spot at a table.

"Shut your mouth!" she warned him, her eyes scanning the sitting area for Alicia Powell. When she couldn't find her she headed for the staircase to the girls dormitories. The first two doors she tried were both empty of students, as was the third.

The fourth door she tried had two people in it; two of the Gryffindor sixth years, Alicia Powell and Casey Williams.

The sight of her sister and the girl who got her other sister kicked out of school in the same room together caused Safie to explode.

Metaphorically of course.

"You're dead." She nodded to Alicia. "You're a joke." She looked at her half-sister and glared at her. "She got Sienna kicked out and you're sitting next to her?"

"She's my roommate – "

"Sienna is your _sister_!"

"Sienna got herself kicked out!" Casey argued back. "What would you have done if you were me?"

"Smothered her in her sleep." Safie shrugged and pointed her wand at the dorm door. "Smothered her in her sleep, drowned her in the bath, tossed her out the window, fed her to Hagrid's dog on the third floor. Probably not in that order." Safie ignored the pounding on the door and stuck her wand in the waist band of her jeans.

"Safie – I have no issue with you –" Alicia got up from her bed and held both hands out to Safie. "I've never had a problem with you –"

Alicia was cut off when the bedroom door simply exploded open. The three girls turned to look at the mess and the sight of _every_ female professor in the school standing in the doorway.

Including Safie and Casey's mother.

"Out." Lily Malfoy snarled, her wand still outstretched. "Get out, _now_."

Safie turned her back on her mother and the teachers and just glared at Alicia for a second. "I mean it – you and your friends are mine."

Safie felt herself being dragged from the room by her mother. Lily wouldn't let go of her daughters arm until they were both in her office and the door was locked behind them both.

"Are you crazy?" Lily hissed, looking at her daughter through wide eyes. "Do you want to join Sienna at home? Do you –"

"Oh please," Safie scoffed and sat down in the chair behind the desk. "As if they'd throw me out – Sienna will be back in a few days once Grandma Astoria orders a board meeting. Then Grandpa Harry will be down here with Kingsley and Aunt Hermione. Above all else, aunt Dom will just threaten to kill Willow. And I bet you Grandma Ginny and Uncle Ron have already been to see Nev this morning." Safie shrugged a shoulder and glanced towards her mother. "How is she?"

Lily sighed heavily and ran a hand through her long red hair. "She didn't come out of her room at all last night and this morning."

"Are you going to get her assessed?" Safie arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow in her mother's direction. "Maybe her crazy arse needs it."

Lily just sighed again and looked at her daughter; she really was every inch Malfoy. Her long, almost white blonde hair, her cold grey eyes, her high cheekbones, pale skin, arrogant smirk, her brilliant brain and wicked wand.

"You are definitely Lucius Malfoy's granddaughter." Lily shook her head and smiled at her beautiful baby girl.

**# # #**

"Scorpius may be a full man grown with his own house, businesses and children of his own . . . but he's still my baby." Astoria dabbed the tears on her face with a handkerchief delicately. "I don't know how to help him –"

"Well crying won't do him much good." Draco pointed out without looking up from the latest report. "He's coming for dinner with Lily, Sienna, Dom and Jenna. Don't let Sienna see you upset." He sighed and put the folder down. One look at his wife told him everything he needed to know.

In her late sixties but not a strand of grey hair with very few wrinkles on her face and still a kind smile for everybody she met. He had never seen a more devoted woman to children before until Scorpius brought home all of his children, including Casey. "Darling, come now, we've known this day was going to come for five years. Sienna is our granddaughter, she's a Malfoy heir, if she needs help then she will get it and she will use it." He said firmly, he pulled out the small pocket watch he recently found in a vault and checked the time. The watch had the initials 'S.M' on it which made him think it belonged to one of his ancestors, Septimus Malfoy. He was looking for a piece of jewellery to give to one of his granddaughters in their Christmas boxes when he stumbled upon a box which was probably worth a small fortune itself.

"They'll be here in twenty minutes, why don't you go pick out our outfits and I'll make sure the kitchen is ready." He took Astoria by the hand and kissed it gently. He walked her along to their master suite and then headed down to the kitchen. One quick glance into the kitchen told him everything he needed to know, the kitchen house-elves were shocked and pleased to have a visitor and insisted the first course would be ready as soon as he needed it.

Once he knew the house-elves had everything under control he headed back up to his study and pulled out the original folder he was looking at before Astoria walked in. He checked his watch and gave out a heavy sigh before he signed the bottom of the parchment.

_I, Draco Lucius Malfoy hereby decree that this is the final will and testament . . ._

_To my beloved wife, Astoria I leave my mother's full jewellery collection and my personal jewellery affects. The joint vault in the Malfoy collection . . . _

_To my only and much cherished son, Scorpius I leave my wand and my cane. I hope you take comfort in the fact that you have and always have been the biggest, strongest and proudest accomplishment in my life. _

_To my oldest granddaughter, Safie Dominique Malfoy, I name my one true heir. I leave the Malfoy estate including the vaults, Malfoy heirlooms, businesses, properties and Malfoy Manor. I leave you my place on all councils, boards and private companies._

_To the rest of my beloved and beautiful grandchildren Kian, Sienna, Silver, Seth and Jade, including my step-granddaughter who has a place in my mind as much as my other grandchildren – I leave equal shares of the _Black_ family vault. There is enough in there to be split six equal ways to provide you with a comfortable, exciting life. _

Draco reread the last few paragraphs carefully; ever since his diagnosis two years ago he had been rethinking this decision.

His first priority was Astoria; he had to move some money around to their private account so that he was sure she wouldn't ever have to change her lifestyle and worry about money at all. Then he had to sort through the effects his parents left him, centuries worth of heirlooms, and divvy them up for his wife, his son and daughter-in-law and his grandchildren.

Then he had to focus on his second priority – the Malfoy estate and businesses.

He knew in his heart of hearts that if he left everything to Scorpius, he would sell the businesses off to Roxanne Weasley who would no doubt triple the profits within a year. If he left it to the partners in his firms, they'd kill each other until the last man was standing. No, his father and his fathers before him would all meet him in the next world and kill him all over again if he left it to someone who wasn't a Malfoy heir.

Kian . . . whilst he _is _the first born Malfoy in the next generation . . . the boy isn't a legitimate Malfoy. Malfoy by name and by blood but not by law.

Seth, the next and technically the second in line for the Malfoy estate, he's still only a child.

Sienna, while old enough to inherit the business and take over when she turned seventeen in two years' time . . . she was too much of a loose cannon.

Silver and Jade were both still much too young to inherit anything other than money and jewellery.

So that left Safie; his little Malfoy.

He tapped the document with his wand and locked it away in his desk before heading back to the master suite, his thoughts leading back to his granddaughter.

Brilliant, intelligent, wicked with a wand . . . and downright scary sometimes. He chuckled to himself when he realised his granddaughter reminded him of his Black relatives more than his Malfoy ancestors . . . particularly his Aunt Bellatrix (on her good days.)

"Draco, are you planning on getting changed? You've been in that kitchen for ages –"

**# # #**

"This is a bad idea." Seth muttered, closing his eyes tight when his twin sister began stripping her clothes off, with no regard for her brother's comfort or anything. "Siva, come on –,"

"Will you stop moaning Seb?" Silver rolled her eyes but smiled at the nickname that only her twin brother used. When they were younger they both had problems with their speech and pronouncing 'Silver' and 'Seth' was apparently too complicated. Silver used 'Seb' and Seth used 'Siva.'

"Forgive me for not wanting to be the second Malfoy to be kicked out –"

"We'd only get kicked out if we get caught –"

"We always get caught –"

"Rubbish. We didn't get caught nicking food from the kitchens earlier –"

"Bit different from _sneaking out of school_ _in the middle of the day!"_ Seth hissed before he gave in and took his trousers and hoodie off, leaving him standing in just his underwear. Silver smirked and held out the matching clothes to her and then smirked even more when he was fully dressed, making them look even more alike than they already did.

"You're going to get me killed, Siva."

"Nah," Silver shrugged and pulled her hood up, covering every strand of her blonde hair. "We're gonna go down together. Probably with a fight."

"Definitely with a fight when Mum or Dad catches us." Seth rolled his eyes but pulled his wand up just the same.

**# # # **

Sienna ignored what must have been her grandmother Astoria's millionth sympathetic glance in her direction and simply focused on watching her steak being cut up by floating cutlery. She ignored the adult's conversation around her until her knife and fork dropped to the table with a loud thud. Dominique was sitting directly opposite her, her hand outstretched and her wand still pointing at her.

Her aunt was sat with an arched eyebrow and a straight face. "Don't be rude, we're talking to you –"

"Talking about me more like." Sienna muttered and arched a brow back.

"Tomorrow you're coming to work with me -,"

"I am not." Sienna smirked and shook her head stubbornly.

"Really? Think I won't drag your arse out of bed? Think I won't drag you into my office?" Dominique smirked back; Sienna felt her own face fall into a scowl. Dominique was right, she _would_ drag her into the Ministry even if she was kicking and screaming.

"Why? Why can't I stay home alone?" Sienna directed her question at her father, but it was her grandfather Draco who answered.

"Because your parents said so. Eat your steak, _now_."

**# # #**

Casey sucked on the end of her quill thoughtfully; like most Sunday evenings, the majority of the students were in the library catching up on homework that had been ignored over the weekend. She was sat at a table with a handful of other sixth years, including her sister Safie.

Her sister Jade however wasn't sat with any of the first year Ravenclaw's, nor the Slytherin's which was odd; those two houses had always held a strong affinity for each other. The Hufflepuff's were sat together, chuckling behind a pile of books and the Gryffindor's were throwing things at each other whenever Madam Pince wasn't looking. Jade was sat alone, two piles of books in front of her with a pile of what looked like completed essays to her side.

"What are you staring at?" Tyler asked her; he was the only person who wasn't studying or taking notes, he was flicking through a magazine with a hand resting on Safie's thigh.

"Jade."

Safie looked up from her Ancient Rune's notes and looked over at her youngest sister.

"She's fine."

"She's alone." Casey corrected her with a roll of the eyes.

"So go sit with her then." Safie shrugged and returned back to her notes. She heard Casey mutter something before she carried on with her Muggle Studies essay. When she was sure everybody had gone back to their studies she looked over at Jade and frowned curiously.

Normally, Jade took pride in her appearance and even sometimes wore make up but now she looked like she had just rolled out of bed. She was the only Malfoy who inherited the Greengrass jeans of olive skin and jet black hair, which she normally wore in natural waves and hanging down near her hips . . . but today it was scrunched up on top of her head. She looked pale, like she had not eaten or even slept in days and instead of the shorts or skirts she normally wore, she had a pair of leggings on and a hoodie which Safie recognised as Seth's.

As she knew Jade wouldn't appreciate her confronting her in front of a library of students and family members, Safie waited outside of the library until Jade came out. It took a few hours, but she remained sitting on the window ledge for three hours after everybody left until her youngest sister came out.

"What do you want?" Jade arched a curious eyebrow in Safie's direction and carried on walking.

"To eat, I'm starving."

"Dinner started ten minutes ago."

"Meh, I don't feel like eating in the Great Hall. If one more person asks me about Enna, then I'll be joining her at home." Safie shrugged and took the books out of Jade's arms. "You're coming to the kitchens with me."

"We're not allowed in there." Jade pointed out, flexing out her arms now they were free from the weight of the heavy books.

"Oh please, I'm Safie Malfoy; I do what I want." Safie smirked and led her sister down to the basement entrance of the kitchen. Once the two of them arrived the house-elves descended amongst them and provided them with a seven course meal of anything they wanted and more. Safie ate very little as she wasn't hungry but Jade devoured every plate and then some.

"Hungry?" Safie laughed when Jade cleared her third helping of ice-cream and cake.

"Starving."

"When was the last time you ate?" Safie asked quietly.

"Um -,"

"Don't lie to me. I can tell when you lie to me and I'll just use Occlumens anyway." Safie shrugged; Jade knew she was definitely _not_ bluffing as Safie had done this spell on her before.

It wasn't a nice experience.

"Um, a couple of days ago maybe . . . maybe three." Jade shrugged and looked away.

"Why?"

Jade just shrugged a shoulder and wiped the ice cream from around her mouth. "Saf . . . do – do you think Sienna is coming back?" she asked quietly, looking directly into the roaring fire that a house elf conjured when he saw Safie rub her bare arms.

"Nope."

"Oh."

**# # #**

Closing her eyes, Safie sighed softly as Tyler hugged her closer. The two of them had a free period first thing Monday morning and amazingly, Safie had allowed Tyler to persuade her to go back to bed with him. After a pretty heavy make out session which somehow ended up in the two of them laying in just their underwear, they ended up with a cuddle.

"I want to stay here forever." Tyler whispered, planting a kiss on Safie's head. "Can't we skip Charms?"

"You're barely passing Charms." Safie reminded him.

"We've been back a month and a half, I can catch up." He snapped back quickly. Tyler groaned when he felt Safie stiffen in his arms. "Sorry." He muttered, putting his arm under the quilt to stroke her stomach softly. As he knew she would, she softened almost instantly.

"Seriously, can we skip? It's so comfortable –,"

"Don't be silly. Besides, I need to ask a question about my essay –"

Tyler didn't bother listening to whatever Safie was saying. He knew she'd say no anyway. The only reason why the two of them were in bed now was because every other sixth year was in Muggle Studies so they definitely wouldn't be interrupted. He knew that she definitely wouldn't let anybody see them this intimate, she never would. The furthest she would let them two go was a kiss in front of other people, and that had never gone on for more than two minutes. The thing with going out with the 'Ice Queen' was that you could only see her emotions or affection in private or if she was in a really, _really_ good mood. Sure, she let him hug her or hold her hand or playfully flirt with her in front of other people every now and then but that was it.

He watched as she eventually climbed out of bed and began getting dressed; she never ever let herself appear out of shape or appearance. Her uniform was always crisp, spotless and ironed so every strand was in a uniform line. Even the pleats in her skirt were identically straight. The socks that reached over her knees were to the same height. Her tie was perfectly straight, definitely not crooked and always was the same length every day. The only difference on her day to day appearance at school was her hair; sometimes she'd have it in a very high pony tail, sometimes she'd curl it with her wand if she was bored, occasionally she would wear it so it was poker straight and brushed against her bottom.

Today she plaited it and let it hang over one shoulder.

Going out with Safie Malfoy certainly had its drawbacks; she was the perfect student, the most competitive Quidditch player in the school . . . she was unpredictable with her temper, affectionate when it suited her and sometimes downright mean to other people.

"You need to get dressed." She smiled at him, her smile stretching right across her face until it reached her eyes; a smile he learned a short while ago only he and a few select others had seen before.

Going out with Safie Malfoy was totally worth it, Tyler told himself, smirking at the sight of the hottest girl in school sitting on his bed, reading through one of his Charms essays.

**# # #**

Professor Jared looked away from the students for barely a second before all hell broke loose; it was barely a second but that was all that it took. Barely a second away from keeping most of his attention on those damn Malfoy twins and the two of them had sent every single ink pot floating in the air before they all started upending themselves on the other students.

"Erm – do you need help cleaning up?"

Aiden Jared looked up from scrubbing one of his desks to see Safie Malfoy standing in the doorway, a curious little scowl etched on her face as she looked around the room. The various portraits, tapestries, posters and books he had hanging from the ceiling, on the walls and the rugs on the carpet were all soaking with jet blank ink.

"Please; I've tried using magic and so far it's dried the ink – it's not staining anything don't worry." He nodded to the pile of buckets and sponges. He intended on getting his sixth year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's to help him scrub the place.

"What the –" another voice came from behind Safie; Aiden looked and saw her boyfriend walk in behind her, looking around the place with a broad grin on his face. "Class cancelled?"

"No, we're going to clean this –"

"I'm not cleaning up the mess from . . . I'm guessing Silver and Seth?" Tyler snorted and shook his head.

"You'll do as you're told, Montague." Aiden snapped, nodding to the pile of buckets in the corner. "Grab a bucket and a sponge and make a start on the walls." He raised an eyebrow challengingly in Tyler's direction and Safie watched as her boyfriend sized Professor Jared up before throwing his bag on to a nearby table and snatched a bucket up.

"Was it really my brother and sister who did this?" Safie asked curiously, looking at the ink through bored looking eyes.

"Yup. Your sister has a month of detentions, your brother has two." Professor Jared kicked the bucket and glared at Tyler who chuckled at his actions.

"Silver gleefully admitted it was them two after Seth dropped an ink pot over Hetty Fitzgerald's head." he scowled and shook his head. Safie rolled her eyes at the second piece of information; that could only mean Kian and Richard Fitzgerald would have an argument. She briefly wondered who Ella would target now that Sienna wasn't around.

"You know, the teachers warned me about the families in this school. Mentioned how there seemed to be a rift amongst some of the bigger families." He hinted after catching Safie's reaction.

She just nodded her head once and pulled out her wand. "You know, when Seth was eleven he wanted to paint his room bright green. He'd come home for Christmas break and wanted to show his house colours." She explained as she rolled her sleeves up and looked around the room. "Problem was, my mother has never been a massive fan of green . . . she wanted him to keep his room the same colour and he exploded." She cleared her throat and stretched out her arms, keeping her wand between her thumb and forefinger. Closing her eyes slowly she began to turn on the spot and chant under her breath.

"_Patet hoc spatium . . . patet hoc spatium . . . patet hoc spatium . . . patet hoc spatium . . ."_

Professor Jared looked around the room as all of the ink literally began to slowly crawl backwards. Safie kept her voice the same level, her wand never moved its position and her eyes never fluttered once.

The other students came in the room and stopped when the saw Safie doing her thing; Casey Williams stood at the front of the group and rolled her eyes at her sister.

"There you go." Safie rolled out her shoulders and opened her eyes. The room looked cleaner than it did before the Malfoy twins wrecked it.

"Ten points to Slytherin." Professor Jared looked round at his gleaming walls and shiny floor and shook his head slowly, watching Safie Malfoy walk over to her seat at the back of the class and open her book without a care in the world.

**# # # **

With the most sickening crunch imaginable, Scorpius left the two twenty odd year old security guys in a heap on the floor, their legs bent at odd ankles and their own blood staining their dark grey uniforms. He ignored the chatter of the first response team in his ear and headed to where he was supposed to meet Dominique. He knew she would be waiting for him because there was a trail of unconscious and beat up bodies leading him to their agreed location. Sure enough, she was sat on top of a desk, her knees folded as she picked what looked like dried blood out of her nails.

"These kids are doing my nut in." she nodded to the ear piece that was on the desk next to her. "If that Palmer bitch _tries_ to tell me how to do a job I've been doing since she was sucking on her mother's tit I _will _break her face." She cracked her knuckles and jumped off of the table. "Any fatalities?"

Scorpius just shrugged and began ripping paintings off of the walls in search for a safe or a spell that would contain anything helpful in finding the Travellers.

"She'll be fine, Scorp." Dominique sighed and went to check the window; they both heard an explosion but Dominique had already closed the curtains on the window. "Is Lily still adamant Sienna isn't going back to Hogwarts?"

"Yep. Won't listen that it's the best place for her –"

"She gets bullied there."

"Safie and Kian – "

"Beat the bullies up, I know I'm Kian's parent too." Dominique covered the window and started searching the opposite wall. "Maybe being away from Hogwarts will be good for her. New start, what about Beauxbaton's or Durmstrang? Ilvermorny?" she asked as she ripped half a dozen paintings off of the Walls.

"Hogwarts . . . generations of both of our families have gone to Hogwarts, Dom. Sienna needs stability, she needs -,"

"She needs a mum and dad who aren't at each other's throats constantly. She needs to decide for herself where she wants to go." Dominique cut him off. "Here, found a safe – did you bring your safe cracking kit?"

Scorpius bit the inside of his cheek as he considered what his best said. Before she could reach in her pocket for her own kit, he pointed his wand and performed a non-verbal spell. The safe door came flying from the wall, narrowly avoiding Dominique's head as it did.

"Come on, grab that file and we'll go save these kids from getting their arses handed to them." Scorpius shoved his wand in the holster on his thigh and jogged from the room.

Later that night, after he and Dominique had saved the group of barely qualified Aurors from getting their lives handed to them on a plate by a group of Travellers, Scorpius met Lily and Sienna at her parent's house for a family dinner. He arrived just as Ginny was dishing up her famous cottage pie; his favourite.

"You're alive then?" Selena Potter smirked from her seat opposite him.

"Next time this so called first response team gets sent out on a mission – make sure you send a babysitter with them." Scorpius smirked at Harry.

"That bad?" Harry chuckled and shook his head softly. "Look, while we're on the subject of work . . . I want to tell you all something." He ran a hand through his hair; it was greyer than black these days and getting quite thin towards the front. The Boy Who Lived wasn't looking much like the Boy any more, he was a man growing old with grandchildren and a great-grandchild on the way.

"Granddad – you're not going on a mission are you?" Katy Lupin asked worriedly, one hand on her overly large stomach and the other going to reach for her mother's hand quickly. Everybody around the table knew what she was worried for; three years ago, Harry went on his last mission and very nearly died as a result. It took Bobby Finnegan, Dominique _and_ Scorpius to risk their lives to save him. Dominique was in hospital for a few days and Scorpius almost a month as a result.

"No, no darling girl." Harry shook his head and took a deep breath. "Two weeks ago . . . two weeks ago I made a decision after talking it through with your mother and I decided that it's time for me to . . . it's time for me to enjoy my life." He let out a deep sigh and took his wife's hand. "This morning I handed in my letter of resignation to Minister Hudson. She accepted it and we agreed I would work until the month end." He told the table.

Scorpius looked around the table and took in everybody's reactions. James, Teddy and Albus looked almost relieved. Lily was smiling at her mother and father; clearly she already knew.

"I've lived a very, _very_ long life fighting the bad guy. I've been fighting the bad guy since I was eleven years old." He explained, looking from Teddy then to James and the rest of his children before ending with Sienna. "I want to spend time with my wife, I want to go on a holiday without worrying about anything other than if my wife is enjoying herself. I want to see my grandchildren grow up . . . I want to live the rest of my days content and happy."

"But you're still so good at your job." Selena argued softly. "You're the best Auror who ever lived."

"I can think of a few better." Harry argued back. "Tomorrow, I'm going to tell Molly and the rest of the family, then I'll be calling a meeting for the Head's with Hermione and then we'll release a statement." He looked from Scorpius and then to Selena; those two were Heads of departments within the Auror department.

"Who's going to replace you as Head Auror?" Demi asked.

"I've given Hudson and Hermione a list. . . they'll be an election of sorts amongst the Magical Enforcement departments. As a heads up I'll warn you now; Scorpius your name is top of the list. As is Dominique's and Bobby's." Harry cleared his throat.

Scorpius nodded his head once and cleared his own throat. "Thanks for the tip but I'd rather eat a Hippogriff then do your job." He joked.

"Couldn't do any worse." Selena joked from behind her wine glass, causing the full table to laugh.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you guys enjoyed reading this. I'm really getting back into the character's heads again. The Malfoy children all have their own stories, but some stories make an appearance before others so if one character gets ignored or not much scene time, I haven't forgotten about them! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_Dear Casey,_

_How's your year going kid? Hope you're studying and all the other boring stuff. Go to a party or two, don't be a boring _Williams – _there is no such thing!_

_Joking aside, I miss you kid. We had such a laugh over the summer, am I right? So I was thinking about Christmas – it's my year this year so where do you wanna go? You enjoyed Tokyo back in summer, fancy sushi for Christmas lunch? Or the Alps? Bring in the New Year on the slopes?_

_Or we could do NYC? There's a big NYE concert going on, they've asked me to perform but if you wanna do something else kid it's your decision. Also, write me back your Christmas list. I've got you a few things already, but I don't know what you want._

_As always, all my love,_

_Dad._

_P.S – I hope you enjoy your gift._

Casey rolled her eyes at her dad's way of telling her they were spending New Year's Eve with him performing; she didn't mind as she enjoyed watching her father sing for people, it's what he loved doing. The gift contained the usual, a bottle of expensive perfume from another city he had visited, a large bar of her favourite expensive chocolate and her allowance – an overly large pouch stuffed with several hundred galleons. She put the pouch and perfume away in her bag and opened up the chocolate bar, snapping herself a piece off.

"Whaddup cuz?" Demetrius Potter sat down opposite her and helped himself to a piece of chocolate. "So, what's wrong with that brother of yours? He has been a pain in my arse –"

"Really? I didn't know you and Seth spoke all that much." Casey looked over to the Slytherin table where her younger brother was using two forks as drumsticks and banging them off of the table. She smirked when Safie slapped him on top of his head and took the forks from him.

"Kian."

"He's not my brother." Casey pointed out, rolling her eyes despite herself. "What's he doing?"

"Moping. I asked him if he wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me and the Temperly sisters tomorrow and he just shot me down." Demetrius sighed heavily and snapped another piece of chocolate off. "I mean, Chloe and Zoe Temperly are major kinky – I mean, they're up for anything. It'll be a laugh." He muttered, avoiding Casey's dry look that she shot him.

Casey certainly wasn't stupid; her cousin was the school's biggest player. Not only had he been through almost every girl in Gryffindor, fifth and above, he was moving on through the houses. It was no surprise that he was heading for Chloe and Zoe – those two were destined to be on the cover of a magazine in just their underwear. Kian normally took the role of wingman to Demetrius, he kept the friend busy while Demetrius kept the other one _busy_ but even Casey had to admit that lately, Kian was off.

"Oh poor Demetrius." Casey rolled her eyes and idly flipped a page in her Charms book. "You know they'll both be game to go out with you. Anyway, don't you find it repulsive that you want to date twins?"

"Who said anything about dating them?" he smirked.

"What would you do if somebody said that about Denver and Dallas?" Casey argued back.

"Give Dallas an alibi." Demetrius smirked back. "You know for sure if somebody asked my sisters for a threesome, she'd be AK'ing all over the place."

"Why are you talking about having a threesome with me and Dal?" Denver Potter sat down beside her brother and snapped herself a piece of chocolate. "You been through all the girls so you're moving on to the fam?" she arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow and shot her brother a smirk identical to his own.

"Oh yeah, my plan is to impregnate my fifteen year old twin sisters, then move onto Kristen and Casey so that my kids are even more genetically fucked up than she and Kian are." He joked. Casey just rolled her eyes; she and Kian were technically second cousins but step-siblings also, whereas she and Kristen Williams were first cousins through their fathers but second cousins through their mothers. Kristen and her sister Margaret were Lucy and Ed Williams' kids, her father's twin brother.

"What can we say?" Casey shrugged a shoulder. "We're one fucked up family."

**# # # **

Sienna jogged towards the crooked old building that her great-grandmother Molly lived in. It was probably one of her most favourite places on earth; she was always at ease here, her grandmother always had treats to offer her, she always had an overly comfy armchair or sofa to curl up on, her homemade hot chocolate's seemed to fix any problem in the world.

Her grandmother Molly was definitely her favourite person; she loved every one of her children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren and the dozens of partners she had met over the years. When Sienna was four years old, her great grandfather Arthur passed away. She can remember sitting on his lap with one of her cousins as he read them a Christmas story . . . but that was the only memory she had of him. There was a huge family photograph in every single one of her relative's houses though. It was taken not long before he passed away, Sienna was in her father's arms, the twins clutching on to one of his legs each, just learning how to walk by themselves with Safie and Casey stood by their mother who was holding a new born baby Jade in her arms. Arthur and Molly were sitting in the middle of the photo, dozens and generations of Weasley's surrounding them.

That photo was the first thing Sienna noticed when she came through the front door; it was hanging above the fireplace in the middle of the living room. As always, she smiled at it when she passed. Her mother, aunts, grandmother, great grandmother and a few of her great aunts were sitting around the kitchen table and they all smiled when she walked in.

"Enjoy your run, dear?" Molly asked, groaning slightly when she had to use both hands to push herself out of her chair. "There's a fresh pot of hot chocolate for you, take a seat." She patted Sienna on the shoulder lightly as she passed her.

"I did yeah, I went by the old pond and near the village." Sienna kissed her grandmother Ginny on the cheek as she passed her and sat between Jenna and Demi. "What were you talking about before I came in?"

"Just the men in this family." Lucy waved off. "So, you're due to start back at school in two days . . . do you want to go back?" she asked outright, causing everybody to look at Sienna.

Sienna just looked towards her mother who she could see was struggling to keep back her opinion.

"I don't know." Sienna bit the inside of her cheek as she took the mug from her grandmother. "I mean . . . if I go somewhere new, Safie and Kian and the others won't be there, will they?" she looked towards her mother; Lily was sitting opposite her, in between her own mother and Dominique. Lily looked at her daughter through the usual mother eyes. The eyes all mothers look at their children through. She looked at Sienna and saw nothing but perfection . . . and sadness. Perfection and sadness, a little fear and a lot of hesitation.

"No, they won't be there darling." Lily answered softly.

"I've never been anywhere without them before." Sienna whispered back, her hands curling round the large mug that her grandmother placed in front of her. She let out a deep breath and tried to remember the last time she went somewhere without a sibling or a relative or a family friend keeping her company – excluding her nights out away from the castle.

It didn't take long for her to remember.

It was always at the back of her mind. Constantly playing in the background, on repeat. The same scene . . .

"_Remember, your mother is going to be waiting in Roxy's shop in half an hour!" Scorpius Malfoy called after his daughter as she and her friend ran towards the door. _

_Sienna Malfoy and Imogen Powell were the best of friends and did everything together. They slept over at each other's houses almost every week, they played together, told each other secrets and called each other sister. With only a week separating their birthdays the two begged their parents to let them go Hogwarts shopping together, once Sienna received her letter. Scorpius and Lily Malfoy and Marc and Christina Powell took them shopping and then for lunch. Sienna begged for Imogen to stay the night, her parents agreed and left Imogen with Sienna and Scorpius in _The Leaky Cauldron_, while Lily met up with their other children in her cousin's shop._

_Since his daughter was now eleven years old, Scorpius agreed for her to go shopping alone but only for a short time._

"_They won't know!" Sienna whispered as the two of them headed towards the other entrance; the one leading them away from the magical world and into the unknown muggle world. "Come on, we can just go see a few muggle shops first and then meet my mum!" she got Imogen by the hand and led her out of the door; not daring to look back in case she caught her father's attention._

_The two girls gleefully ran up the street that the pub was in and headed into the first shop they saw. It didn't interest them, it only sold things like crisps and fizzy drinks. The second shop sold clothes and the third sold books. Imogen spent a bit of time in that shop; she was a certain Ravenclaw._

_Imogen was the one to remind Sienna about her mother and Imogen was the one who led Sienna up the wrong path._

"_I'm sure we turned right." Imogen muttered after the two found themselves in a one-ended alleyway. "We came to the shop that sold the crisps and turned right –"_

"_Maybe it was left." Sienna suggested. She looked around her and took in a deep breath. She couldn't help but think of what Safie would do. _

Stand straight, raise your head and don't be scared_, that's what her sister would tell her. _

"_Come on, we'll just go back where we came from and –"_

"_Oh, don't be going anywhere pretty girls." _

_At the sound of an unknown voice, Sienna and Imogen immediately reached for each other's hands. Sienna's spare hand itched for her wand before she remembered it was at _Greengrass Gables,_ her father had sent the bags home before they reached the pub. _

"_Who are you?" Sienna asked with more bravery than she felt. _

"_A friend. A friend who wants to help -,"_

"_You're no friend!" Sienna shouted, she took a step forwards and took Imogen with her. "My daddy said to never speak to people we don't know -,"_

"_Oh but sweet girl . . . we're going to be very good friends." The strange man took a step closer, coming out of the shadows. _

_He was tall . . . taller than her father was. He had thick, heavy looking arms covered in tattoos. He wore only a sleeveless jacket with a pair of jeans and a ratty old pair of boots. His eyes weren't visible due to the darkness of the alley way, the tall buildings on either side took away most of the natural light._

"_Sienna – I want to go _home_." Imogen whispered, keeping a tight hold of Sienna's hand._

"_You're going nowhere, love." He laughed and took another step forwards. Before Sienna or Imogen could do anything other than flinch he was standing right in front of them. He reached out a long arm to stroke Sienna's hair which was draped over her shoulder. "I'm going to keep you until last . . . what an angel you are, darling." He kissed his fingers before pressing them to Sienna's lips._

"_My daddy will kill you –" she made to shout out but he slapped her across the face with the back of his hand, sending her flying to the floor._

_She hadn't been hit by an adult before. Kian had slapped her before but never again once her father yelled at her. The shock of the slap made her speechless; the force of the ground suddenly meeting her made her entire body sting. For a second she was motionless._

_Until the screams of her best friend woke her up._

_Imogen was pinned to the floor with the man on top of her. Sienna felt sick at the sight of what was happening in front of her; she'd had the talk with her mother and she wasn't stupid to know what was going on. Her father had warned her about evil people who didn't take no for an answer. _

_Even though she knew what was happening to her best friend, she could see it and hear it clear enough, it was the sound of Imogen's pretty little white and pink dress being ripped from her body that made Sienna throw up. She vomited everything that was in her body and then some before she had the strength to stand up._

_Launching herself at the man was easy enough, she distracted him for just a second before he pinned her to the floor with one arm. He had smashed her face into the concrete floor, obscuring her vision from what was happening less than a foot away from her. _

"_Sienna . . . Sienna help me,_ please –"

_Imogen's screams were cut off by her own disgruntled, pain fuelled groan. Sienna felt sick at the sound of her best friend's head being slammed into the floor. She sobbed out loud as she tried to flail or kick herself free from the man's grip. She screamed as loud as she could, as hard as she could and as fierce as she could. She screamed so loud she was sure her older brother and sisters could hear her up in Scotland. She screamed so loud she was certain she could taste fresh blood in her throat. She screamed so loud that somebody heard her._

"What's going on – what are you doing to those girls_?!"_ _she heard another voice from a small distance away. She heard the voice shout some more but before she could do anything else, the man grabbed Sienna by the hair and slammed her face into the concrete floor one more time._

_Her eyes opened to the sight of Imogen laying right beside her; partially naked, covered in blood and bruises and her eyes wide open. Imogen's bright blue eyes were staring blankly at Sienna. There was nothing behind them, no life, no laughter, no youth . . . nothing._

"Jesus Christ almighty!" _another man's voice made Sienna jump; she looked away from Imogen to see a stream of men and women surrounding them. Bright blue and red flashing lights made her eyes hurt. She recognised them as the muggle version of Auror's – Police Officers. _"The red head is alive! Somebody get a fucking ambulance here now!"

_What happened after that was a blur; more men and women came. A person in a white all in one suit came and took hundreds of photographs. A woman came and wrapped Sienna in a blanket while another man came and looked at her injuries. Sienna never uttered a word, she just watched Imogen as somebody took hundreds of photographs of her. She watched as the police officers eventually covered Imogen up._

"_SIENNA! SIENNA! IMOGEN! _SIENNAAAAA!_"_

_The sound of her name caused Sienna to jump up. She jumped so quick that the woman who was sitting with her couldn't stop her._

"_DADDY?!" she screamed as loud as she could, the pain in her head and her throat were insignificant. They didn't matter. "DAAAAAADDY! DAAAAADDY! DAAAAAAADDY!"_

_She screamed and screamed until the obvious sounds of people running towards her were replaced with the sight of her family._

_Her father, uncles, both grandfathers and Aunt Dominique were all standing in front of her within seconds. All of them looked around the situation with mouths wide open for what felt like an eternity. Scorpius and Draco took a step forwards but two police officers stopped them._

_She watched with tears falling down her face as Scorpius punched one officer in the face, shoved another out of his way and ran towards her._

"_I'm sorry daddy! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Sienna screamed as her dad clutched her up in his arms._

**# # #**

Demetrius and Kian watched with curiosity as their little sisters moved from group to group; the two of them were sitting at the Gryffindor table with a few of their friends and cousins, Ronnie Weasley and William Weasley. Seeing Denver Potter and Silver Malfoy at breakfast was a shock in itself, never mind seeing them both full of energy and moving from table to table.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Demetrius muttered, glaring when he saw Denver getting grabbed by Richard Fitzgerald. "I'm going to fucking kill him – or maybe not." His glare turned into a smirk when a grinning Silver poured a pitcher of pumpkin juice over Fitzgerlad's head.

"And someone just got un-invited to my party!" they heard Denver giggle as she and Silver moved over to the Slytherin table.

"What party?" Kian asked his group.

"And why aren't we invited?" William Weasley scowled.

"Dallas!" Demetrius shouted his other sister; an actual carbon copy of her twin sister, Dallas sighed heavily before she moved over to the group.

"What?" Dallas looked at her brother, arching an eyebrow showing how unimpressed and bored of the conversation she already was.

"What's this about Denver having a party tonight?" Kian asked before Dallas and Demetrius could argue.

Dallas' unimpressed look turned into a filthy glare. She directed it straight at her brother and everybody around the table could see the blood rising in her face.

"It's our _birthday?_" she spat out. "Of course you've forgotten! I'm gonna tell Mum!" she shook her head at her brother and then turned her glare to her cousins. "Even Jade got us a gift and she can't leave the castle!" Dallas turned on her heel and headed over to where her sister and cousin were standing.

Demetrius let out a deep sigh when he saw his other sister glare at him. "So . . . I'm getting a howler tomorrow." He ran a hand through his hair and rolled his eyes. "I swear those two love to make our mother hate me."

Demetrius and his sisters were their mothers pride and joy. It was a running gag in their entire family that Demi and Albus Potter's kids were the most spoilt in the family and _always_ got what they wanted off their mother. She had never disciplined her children and most of the time told her kids to ignore their father's punishments.

Obviously, Albus Potter wouldn't dream of disobeying Demi Potter's orders.

"How can you forget your own sister's birthdays?" Kian laughed.

"When's Safie's birthday?" Demetrius shot back quickly.

"You have _two_ sisters who have the _same_ birthday." Kian defended himself just as quick. "I have _five_ sisters and a brother."

**# # #**

Lily and Sienna both laughed silently when Demi sent yet another bag of gifts back to her house. Lily fully intended on being present when her brother found out how much money Demi was spending on their twins' birthday presents. While Lily admitted to over indulging on her children, she knew that her kids weren't half as spoiled as her nephew and niece.

"Laugh all you want, my baby girls are only sixteen once." Demi sent a smirk over to the two of them as they headed into the restaurant that Aphrodite Potter, James' daughter, had just opened up.

"Sorry, we're fully booked." The waiter who saw them first told the three of them as they walked through the door.

"Really?" Demi looked down at the poor boy through wicked eyes. "Reservation under _Potter_."

Lily and Sienna exchanged another silent laugh when the young neighbour turned beetroot red and began muttering something about a last minute cancellation and that a table would be ready within ten minutes for the three of them. Demi thanked him for accommodating them and excused herself for the bathroom, leaving Sienna and Lily standing in the entrance way.

"Aunty Demi will never change, will she?" Sienna asked her mother through a fond smile.

"No, she definitely . . .,"

Sienna looked to see where her mother was looking when she stopped speaking. All she could see was a table full of people around her mother's age.

"Um . . . um, stay here. I mean it, don't follow me!" Lily left Sienna standing in the entrance way as she made her way over to the table of her old colleagues.

She ignored the greetings that her old team-mates and rivals gave her when she arrived. She ignored when several of the people on the table stood to shake her hand and even hug her, she just looked at the one person who wouldn't look at her.

"What the_ fuck_ are you doing here?" she hissed at Bex Cooper.

Bex Cooper looked good. Even though almost nineteen years had passed since Lily last saw her, she hadn't aged at all. Her hair had grown out to her shoulders now, a couple of wrinkles around her eyes but other than that . . . the mother of her nephew looked amazing. She tried to look for signs of her nephew in this woman . . . but there was nothing.

"Lily. It's good to see you." Bex stood up and held out a hand for Lily to shake.

"You do know if my brother sees you, he will kill you." Lily warned her carefully. "And I don't even want to know what _Demi_, will do to you!" she hissed, glancing over her shoulder cautiously to see if her sister-in-law was out of the bathroom yet.

"I know, I know . . . my daughter has an interview with St. Mungo's about an internship over next Summer so I thought while I was in town I'd –"

"Ask how your son is doing?" Lily cut her off.

Bex let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in and bit her lip for a second.

"I -,"

"Forget it." Lily shook her head and looked over at the woman who was once her best friend. "Don't stick around for too long. If my brother or his wife finds out you're in town they will drag your arse back over the pond faster than you can say _Mommy_."

**# # # **

Lily watched as her husband performed his usual night time routine before he joined her in bed. As always, she smiled when he performed his usual checks on the wards around the property – including the ones around his precious dog pen, over the years his original dog Kim had given birth to several sets of pups and they had kept the majority of them. This ended up with there being more than twenty dogs around the enormous estate . . . Lily soon put a ban on them all being in the house at the same time.

"Baby . . . I need to talk to you." Lily curled into him when he eventually climbed into bed with her. He put an arm around her and pulled her closer. "I ran into somebody today . . . um, remember Bex Cooper?"

She felt Scorpius stiffen slightly before he relaxed again. "You mean the girl my best mate knocked up behind my other best mates back? Yup, I remember having to stop Demi from murdering her a _lot_." He let out a deep sigh and tightened his hold on his wife before he continued. "So, mother of the year is back in town, huh?"

Lily nodded and started tracing unknown shapes on Scorpius' torso; despite being in his early forties, Scorpius still had the body, strength and muscle definition of somebody half his age.

"I think I read somewhere she's had a few kids of her own." He scowled. "Isn't one of them Safie's age?"

Lily nodded again. "Yeah, she has two daughters. One Safie's age and one the same age as the twins. I looked her up before I came to bed. Babe, we got to tell Albus."

"Yeah . . . I tell you what," he shifted so that he was lying face to face with his wife. "I'll tell Albus that his psycho ex is back in town . . . and you can tell our parents we're spending Christmas in Australia with the kids this year." He kissed her cheek and closed his eyes before he could see his wife's reaction.

**# # #**

Safie let out a frustrated sigh and snatched a bottle of muggle alcohol from a first years hands. "Two weeks detention!" she snapped at the Ravenclaw. "Bed, _now_." She stormed over to the section of the forest where almost every student in the school were at; of course Denver and Dallas Potter's birthday party would attract just about everybody.

"Denver!" she shouted above the music, making sure her voice was heard. "Denver Potter you get your arse here, _now!"_ she screamed at her cousin, raising a challenging brow when her drunken cousin glared at her.

"What on earth are you thinking?!" she looked from Denver to the rest of her family members, they had all clearly gathered in an attempt to calm her down. "There are first and second years here!" she pointed to a group of clearly drunken eleven year olds all spaced out by a tree stump.

Denver shrugged and took a long gulp from her goblet. Safie scowled at her and looked at Dallas who looked slightly ashamed. Kian wouldn't meet her eye, neither would a definitely tipsy Silver or Seth.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she pointed towards where Jade was sat by herself, her hands curled around a goblet. "_Kian William Malfoy!"_ she smacked her brothers arm harshly, stinging her own hand as she did so.

"What?!"

"You take our sister back to her common room or so help me Merlin I'll beat the shit out of you myself!" she ordered. "Shame on all of you!" she looked around the rest of her cousins, scaring them all a little bit. "You two," she nodded to Ronnie and William Weasley, "escort _all_ of the younger kids back to the castle. Nobody under third year should be here. Demetrius – sober Seth and Silver up." She shook her head and then smirked when nobody moved.

"Or I could write to Grandma Molly and explain how all you were encouraging underage drinking. Or I could put you all in the hospital wing myself." She gave them two very realistic options and couldn't decide which one made three of her cousin's move faster than she had ever seen them move before.

She ignored Denver's glare and headed over to where Tyler was standing with some of his friends. She let him kiss her in welcome before holding her hand out for the package she made him guard for her. She ignored Tyler's friends' conversation and simply tapped the aged parchment with her wand. She smirked when she saw a little dot titled 'Kian Malfoy' leading a dot named 'Jade Malfoy' towards the castle. Shortly behind those two dots she saw Ronnie and William Weasley's dots lead a large selection of other names back to the castle.

"Come on, let's dance." She grabbed Tyler by the hand as she pointed her wand towards the small WWN that was playing one of Casey's father's songs. The music grew louder and several other students began dancing.

Safie and Tyler shared the bottle of whatever it was she confiscated from the first year. Whatever was in it, Safie was enjoying it. She giggled and laughed loudly as Tyler twirled her, twisted and dipped with her, grinded with her and jumped up and down with her. At one point, she was certain every single person at the party were jumping up and down to a song that didn't have any words. She let Tyler kiss her and she kissed him back; when the first bottle was empty she let him replace it for a second and then a third time. It was only when the two of them took a breather on one of the sofa's that Silver and Seth probably nicked from a common room that she remembered about the map she had in her hand.

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." _Safie pointed her wand at the parchment as Tyler kissed her neck softly. She giggled lightly at the ticklish feeling on her skin but stopped abruptly when she saw several names heading towards their party.

_Rubeus Hagrid, Neville Longbottom, Victoria Willow _and _Aiden Jared_, were quickly getting closer and closer to the group. They could obviously hear the laughter and the music so it was pointless Safie muting the music and making everybody shut up. She acted quickly and jumped to her feet, grabbing Tyler by the hand and running towards the dancing students. She got as many of her family member's attention as possible and made sure that her spare hand had a tight grip on Seth's arm as she led them away from the clearing.

She didn't stop sprinting for what felt like twenty minutes, nor did she check to see who was behind her until she was sure she was far away enough that they could stop without being caught.

Tyler, Seth, Silver, Kian, Denver and Demetrius were all stood behind her, gasping for breath and clutching stitches in their sides. A second later, Casey and Dallas appeared in the same states.

Safie smirked at them all and checked out the map in her hand, Longbottom, Hagrid and Willow were escorting every other student back to the castle but she couldn't find Jared's name anywhere.

"So that's why I couldn't find that in Jamie's room last summer." Kian nodded to the map in her hand. "He promised me it."

"Fight me for it." Safie smirked and tucked the map in her jacket tightly. "We'll stay here for a bit and then head back to the castle." She instructed her family.

Almost everybody dropped to the floor in a heap, still struggling for breath but Tyler just let out a loud laugh.

"What's so funny?" Safie asked.

"You . . . you're amazing." Tyler spoke between laughs and gasps for air.

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far."

Everybody turned round quickly at the sound of Professor Jared's voice. They all watched with astonished faces as he came to stand in front of them, dismounting from one of Hagrid's Hippogriff's gracefully. He smiled lightly and shook his head, looking from one Malfoy child to the other, then to one Potter child to the other before finishing with Tyler, where his smile dropped.

"If you would all like to follow me back to the castle . . . I'm sure Professor Longbottom won't mind calling all of your parents out of bed." He held out a hand, pointing in the direction which they had all just been sprinting from.

* * *

**A/N - So I'm beginning to fall more and more in love with some of these characters, I hope you guys are too.  
Sorry if any of these scenes cause anyone upset or makes them feel uncomfortable - I did not mean to cause anything of that sort.  
So yeah . . . that's Sienna's business that she's haunted by.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Safie urged her boyfriend and relatives to walk on ahead without her. They were almost at the castle now which meant it wouldn't be long until her parents and aunt and uncle would be summoned to the school. Having her parents being called in because of something the twins or Sienna had done wasn't out of the ordinary, but they had never been called in because of something she or Casey had done. Her aunt Dominique came a couple of times regarding Kian . . . but never Safie.

"Professor . . . must you really call my parents?" Safie asked quietly, wrapping her arms around herself to look like she was cold. She looked up at him through her lashes and put on a fake concerned face. "My dad will kill me . . . he told me to look after the others, not get them into trouble." She sighed and shook her head. "And they're already so stressed over my sister I just –"

Aiden Jared sighed heavily as he looked down at Safie; he wasn't stupid, he knew what she was doing . . . and it was working.

"I'm sure they won't be overly angry with you." He ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep sigh. "I mean, Casey and Kian are older than you . . . and the twins are a law upon themselves . . . surely –"

"Have you met my father?" Safie asked dryly. "He expects me to look after them _all_. Every time the twins do something, _I_ get a letter asking why I didn't stop it." Safie spat out. "When Sienna finally exploded he sent me a note expressing his disappointment that I didn't stop her from kicking Alicia's arse." She sent a glare towards the ground in front of her, remembering the very brief note that she immediately set on fire and didn't reply to.

"This will just be something else that's my fault . . . and it's just something I could do without." Safie stopped walking and turned to face Aiden directly. "I'll do anything – please, just don't send for my dad." She looked up at him and bit her lip nervously, hugging her arms tighter around herself.

Aiden shrugged out of his grey cardigan and carefully wrapped it around the woman in front of him. He rubbed her arms gently for a few seconds before he eventually nodded his head once.

"Just this once, Safie." He agreed and rubbed her arm once more. "Just this once . . . and you owe me." He winked at her gently before stepping back and looking to where the other students were waiting for them. He saw Kian and Demetrius Potter look at each other carefully before they glanced at where Tyler Montague was stood sending him a filthy glare.

He told her to take the others back into the castle and watched them all leave before he headed in himself; he reached the grand staircase the same time Safie, Seth, Tyler and Denver were heading down to the dungeons. When Safie turned to look behind them and met his eye . . . he scowled slightly at the strange feeling in his stomach.

"Safie Malfoy . . .you really are something else." He ran a hand over his face and headed for bed, ignoring the very strong part of his head that was trying to talk him into doing a check of the dungeons before he turned in.

**# # # **

"I'm surprised at you, Safie." Hannah Pucey mentioned from her bed; the morning after the party and almost every student was still in bed. Safie herself was laid fully dressed reading the latest letter her cousin Katy Lupin had sent her from her travels around the world.

"Why is that, Hannah?" Safie glanced over and rolled her eyes at Hannah's appearance. She was still in her party clothes, her make-up was spread all over her face and her hair made her look like she had been in a fight with the whomping willow. The other girls in the dormitory were much the same, although they were all still sleeping.

"For going to the party in the first place. Didn't have it down as your scene." Hannah shrugged a shoulder. "And for dry humping Tyler all night too, I thought you were a wait til marriage kinda gal."

Safie scowled and arched an eyebrow in her direction. "Just because I didn't drop my panties in third year does not mean I'm planning on waiting until marriage."

"No, just waiting for the teacher to assign you detention." Hannah smirked. "And hey, your brother didn't mind dropping my panties for me." She pointed out.

Safie kicked her covers off, sent Hannah a glare and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

As she expected, it was only first and second years in the common room and seeing how she was the one who kicked them all out of the party last night, they all looked away from her. She ignored them and headed up to the sixth year boys dormitory. Again, as she expected they were all fast asleep so she silently tiptoed over to Tyler's bed and climbed in beside him.

"What do you want, Safie?" he whispered, not opening his eyes.

"I . . . I just want to stay with you for a little bit." She whispered back, letting him wrap his arms around her and pulling her close to him. She rested her cheek against his bare chest and tried not to focus on how uncomfortable she felt.

**# # #**

The village a couple of miles away from _Greengrass Gables_ was the most annoying place Sienna had ever been. Everybody knew everyone's business and everybody knew her as the _'weird posh kid'_ from _'the posh house.' _Still . . . it beat being in her house when it was her mother's turn to host Sunday lunch and her father was currently in some random country on a mission.

Whenever her father was on a mission, her mother was not a calm person to be around. Normally she had the other kids to distract her but since Sienna was now refusing to go back to Hogwarts, she was getting it from all angles. She had just walked out on her mother exploding because her Yorkshire Pudding's weren't rising properly.

"You're the weird one, aren't you?"

Sienna looked up from the ground to see a group of teenagers standing in front of her. Some of them were smoking, some of them had cans or bottles in their hands and they were all looking at her.

"I normally go by Sienna." She looked at the girl who spoke to her and arched an eyebrow curiously.

"My mum says the oldest one is the stuck up one, the next one is the weird one, the twins are twats and then there's the baby who normally hides behind their posh dad." The same girl shrugged a shoulder.

Sienna smirked and laughed to herself; of course Safie would be the stuck up one.

"There's also the other two, the step kids." A boy stepped closer and sat down beside Sienna on the bench. He offered her an unopened can which she took and opened easily.

"Well they're the worst ones." Sienna smirked back at him. "The step kids that is, they're more weird, stuck up and bigger twats than the rest of us put together."

"I'm Emily." The girl who spoke to her first offered out a hand which Sienna just looked at. "That's Liam and they're our friends." She withdrew her hand and pointed to the other kids stood behind her.

"Sienna." She raised her can in the air slightly and cocked it in her direction. "Day drinking your thing?"

"We're having a little party." Emily shrugged and glanced over to one of the houses behind the park they were all standing in. "Liam and Josh have just been accepted into my school." Emily laughed when the others started laughing and muttering behind her.

Sienna nodded once before asking, "This some kind of special school?"

"It's a school for the . . . not posh twats." Liam clicked his fingers and laughed loudly. "It's basically a military type school. We won't do normal lessons so we become military kids with spots ready for us when we come of age."

"Naughty kid's school." Emily shortened it down when she saw Sienna's scowl. "Why aren't you at that posh boarding school you all go to? My uncle saw you all drive past with trunks with some posh emblem stamped on it last summer."

Sienna took a long drink from her can before she answered; she hoped that Emily's uncle didn't also see the caged owls and broomsticks in the back of her father's magically extended car when they drove through the village last June. She thought quickly and cleverly before answering.

"I'm a naughty posh twat." She smirked before dropping her empty can to the floor. "So, is this a private party or can anybody join in?"

**# # # **

She was impressed . . . the house that the party was being thrown in was a decent size. All the downstairs rooms were packed with people, all of them with drinks in their hands. Somebody had dragged a bathtub into the kitchen and filled it with ice and cans and bottles. Emily dragged Sienna into the kitchen and got her a bottle, cracking it open using the edge of the work top.

"How many sibs do you have?" Emily asked, climbing on top of the worktop and indicating for Sienna to follow.

"Six. Two brothers, four sisters." She explained, looking around the kitchen. Once you've been to a muggle house party, you've been to them all, she decided as she saw the usual scenes; drinks scattered around, cliques in different parts of the house, music blasting from several speakers, people casually doing drugs like it wasn't an issue. She watched as a girl lit up a spliff and took a long drag before passing it on and lighting another one.

"You?"

"Two brothers, younger." Emily nodded her head. "So, you gay or?"

"Nope." Sienna smirked and shook her head. "You?"

"Definitely not, I love my Nathan too much." Emily laughed and pointed to the open kitchen door; Liam was standing with a group of the boys that were with them in the park, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth as he and Nathan looked at something on a mobile phone. "You like Liam?" she watched as Sienna obviously looked over Liam.

"He's alright I suppose . . . is this far from the main road?" she checked over the time and groaned internally at the thought of her father coming looking for her.

"If you cut through the woods over the fence it takes you to the stream that ends your family's property to the village." Emily explained. "But it's only early; one of the guys will drive you home later. Don't worry about it."

Sienna looked around her; nobody was watching, nobody was whispering, nobody was pointing . . . she fit in. She was exceptionally ordinary here.

"Okay."

**# # #**

Normally, Safie was an annoyance throughout her family. They put up with her because she, well she was Safie and they didn't want to get on her bad side, but now she was a hero.

Silver and Seth sat with her on Monday morning for breakfast, Denver told her she was looking pretty, Casey gave her a full bottle of expensive perfume and Demetrius gave her a full bottle of the muggle alcohol her and Tyler were drinking at the party. With every gift and compliment she got, Safie simply rolled her eyes or told them to shut up. When Kian came to sit with her at dinner she finally snapped.

"For Merlin's sake!" she threw her fork into her bowl of stew and glared at her brother who was sitting opposite her. "What do you want?"

"To ask if you've heard from our sister?" Kian glared back and grabbed a bowl of his own. "It's been two months now and we're going home for Christmas in two weeks." He reminded her. "Also, if you still want to get that Powell kid back, I'd suggest doing it on the train. A birdy told me I'm going to be the most senior person on the train and I could turn a blind eye to you kicking the crap out of her." He offered with a smile identical to the one on her own face.

"How generous of you dear older brother." Safie glanced over to the Gryffindor table and met Powell's eye. She kept the eye contact for a full minute before she ran a finger over her throat discreetly and looked away.

"Subtle."

"I thought so." Safie returned to her stew and ate a few mouthfuls before she spoke to her brother. "And no, Sienna hasn't replied to my letters. Dad said she's made friends with some of the village kids."

"He not happy?"

"I don't care." Safie shrugged; the fact that she wasn't really close to her father wasn't a secret between her and her siblings. The younger ones tried to fix it, but Casey and Kian knew better to try and meddle in Safie's relationships. "It's about time she got some friends of her own. So, what are you gonna do when I kick Powell's teeth down her throat?"

**# # # **

When the Malfoy kids were growing up, they never really bothered with the muggle appliances that their parents had around the place. Sure they knew how to work them, which was more than any of their cousins could do, but what use was having a television when they could fly around in the air? What use was having a radio playing music when they could charm their WWN's into playing whatever music they felt like? Saying that though, Sienna was grateful for the small cinema room that her father installed a few years ago; Emily, Liam and Emily's boyfriend Nathan one day randomly showed up at _Greengrass Gable's _while Sienna was home with her mother. Luckily, her mother wasn't working and had no broomsticks or moving magazines loose and the three of them had come back every day since. They normally hung out in the gardens, or climbed over the wall to walk and drink in the woods or the mountain area behind the estate, sometimes if it was too cold they'd watch movies in the cinema room with the endless homemade sweets that Grandmother Molly brought over when she heard about Sienna's new friends. Today the foursome were hanging out in Sienna's room since Lily was having a 'confidential meeting' downstairs.

"So what's your mum's job?" Liam asked. Sienna was sitting on her bed, Liam sitting on the ottoman at the bottom of it and Emily and Nathan were sat in the window seat, both of them looking at the magnificent view of the Welsh mountains through the window.

"She works with the England football team." Sienna vaguely waved off. "What does your mum do?"

Liam just shrugged and walked over to the floor to ceiling mirrored wardrobe. "Dunno, she walked out when me and my brother were kids." He opened the hidden door in the mirror and let out a low whistle. "Jesus, North West called and she wants her wardrobe back!" he laughed and indicated for Emily and Nathan to walk into the walk in wardrobe.

Last summer her mother had renovated all of their bedrooms for her siblings and Sienna to come home too. She smiled lightly when she heard Emily scream quietly at the sheer amount of clothes, shoes and bags around the bedroomed sized wardrobe.

"There's a _bathroom_ in here!" Nathan peeked his head around the door and grinned at Sienna. "Just how rich are you, Malfoy?"

Sienna shrugged a shoulder and got up to join them. "I won't be rich until I turn twenty." She sighed and ran a hand over the black robes that were hung up against a railing. Her trunk and other school uniforms were there too; she had the idea of charming her Hogwarts things to appear blank a few days ago when Emily asked to lend a jumper and asked what design the Slytherin emblem was.

"What do you mean?" Liam asked.

"That's when I get my first trust fund. Until then my mother and father give me an allowance, my grandparents sometimes do too." Sienna muttered; she felt uneasy at the astonished looks on her friends' faces. In school almost all of the people she was around had trust funds.

Well, the people she was around were actually from the old Slytherin families . . . of course they all had trust funds.

Whenever she snuck out of the school, she only ever went with the same crowd; a bunch of kids that left school a few years ago. Another group of trust fund babies.

"Your _first_ trust fund?" Nathan questioned, glancing at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, my dad's parents set one up for me the day I was born for me to receive on my twentieth birthday. My dad set me one up to receive when I turn twenty five."

"You're an actual trust fund baby?" Emily grinned.

"I guess."

"And your siblings too? All of them?"

"Yeah. Kian and Casey have three I suppose, their other parents set them up with one each too. Although I'm sure Casey gets hers when she turns eighteen. Oh, and Kian got his on his seventeenth birthday."

Sienna rolled her eyes at the three people stood in front of her and shook her head. "Oh my god, yes I'm rich get over it. It's really not that interesting, can we talk about something else please?"

Emily and Nathan soon distracted themselves looking through the jewellery collection that her grandmother Astoria had given her a few years ago, but Liam came back into the bedroom with Sienna and say by her side on her bed.

"How big is this house anyway?" Liam asked, leaning back and looking up at the very high ceiling. "I've never seen a place look so . . . big."

"It's huge." Sienna lent back and looked up at the ceiling too. She nudged Liam's arm so they both fell down on to the bed. "This wasn't my bedroom until I turned twelve." She whispered quietly.

"Why did you switch?" Liam whispered back, moving so that their heads were touching slightly. Sienna felt her stomach leap when his hand brushed against hers and stayed there. She felt her cheeks turn a little pink when his pinkie finger curled around her own.

"My parents wanted me closer. Their room is the one directly opposite. I was upstairs with my older siblings." She cleared her throat, remembering the night that her father and mother burst into her old room when they heard her usual screams. The two of them decided the next morning that she and Seth were to swap bedrooms. "Casey and Safie's rooms are upstairs, Seth's too. Kian has a room there too but he's only here for a few days. Silver and Jade's rooms are down the hall."

Liam was quiet for a few minutes, the two of them lay in silence simply listening to their friend's laughter from the wardrobe.

"Why did your parents name you Sienna?" Liam asked randomly.

"I was conceived in Italy." Sienna answered within a heartbeat.

"Why the name Safie?"

"My father read a book and liked the name."

"Jade?"

"Her eyes are the same shade as a ring my father gave my mother once."

"Casey?"

"Her grandmother had the same name."

"Seth?"

"Went with Silver."

"Silver?"

"Her hair is more of a silvery colour than a blonde. My mum says she was born screaming with a headful of silver hair." Sienna was surprised at how easily she answered all of his questions. Normally when guys asked her questions about her family it was to get a reaction out of her, to see how far they could get without an explosion. Or to see what information about Safie or Kian they could get and use against them.

"What about Kian?"

"His mother picked his name. We call him Kiwi, Kian Willaim, Kiwi."

"What do you get called?"

"Enna."

"Enna. I like it."

"Me too."

**# # # **

Jade couldn't believe how fast her first term at Hogwarts had gone by; her father was right, it wasn't long at all before she was going home. She couldn't wait to get home, to sleep in her own bed, eat food with her mother and father, run with the dogs, fly through the gardens, visit her grandmother, and see her sister.

Get away from Hogwarts.

Get away from everybody in her house, in her year, from the Fitzgerald's and the Powell's and the Bonnett's and every other family who had an issue with one of her siblings or another. Get away from anyone Safie had scared, or a girl who had their heartbroken by Kian or Demetrius. Away from a girl that Silver and Seth had humiliated, or a boy that Denver had used for whatever she felt like.

Away from people that she never knew at all but had a bone to pick with her over the actions of her relatives.

She couldn't wait to visit her grandmother Astoria; to tell her how miserable she was at Hogwarts, to beg her to persuade her parents to send her to Beauxbaton's. Or Durmstrang.

Maybe Durmstrang . . . she had always liked the cold. The red and fur would look good with her skin tone and hair colour too –

"Ouch!" she hissed in pain when something bounced off of her head. Looking away from the window she saw Maisie Fitzgerald standing in the doorway to the carriage Jade was sitting in by herself.

Maisie, the younger cousin of Ella and Richard Fitzgerald, was in the same house and dorm as Jade and made her life hell. She would rip random pages out of her textbooks, charm her trunk to stay locked and even put some gold coins in Jade's mattress and set a Niffler loose in the dorm room once.

It was one of the gold coins that she had thrown at Jade now.

"Mind if we sit here?" Maisie sneered, barging in with her usual first year cronies. Jade was a little surprised when she recognised a couple of older students, including Katie Fitzgerald, a sister of Ella and Richard.

"Um . . . well, erm . . . my sister is joining me and she'll probably have friends of her own –"

"Good, we didn't think you'd mind, fatty." Katie sat directly opposite her and snatched her bag out of her hand. "What do you have in here, we're starving –"

"Yet my sister is the fatty?"

Jade snapped her head round and felt her mouth drop open when she saw the twins standing in the doorway, looking around at the others in the carriage with fierce glares. Seth glanced at Jade while Silver was glaring directly at Katie.

"I suggest you give my little sister her bag back – that was a Christmas gift from our grandfather. It probably cost more than your house!" Seth glared at Katie.

"Or what?"

"Or Silver will – well do that." Seth sighed but smirked when Silver dived on top of Katie Fitzgerald and pulled her to the floor, ripping and grabbing at stands of her hair at the same time. "I wouldn't have thought so, mate." Seth grabbed a second year who Jade didn't know, and pinned him to the wall when he tried to grab Silver's arm.

Jade watched through wide eyes as Silver beat Katie up in front of all of her friends before she stood up and stamped on the back of her knee one last time. "Are you joking me?" Silver looked around the others, all of whom had sat still and not moved once during the quick fight. "I just beat your _cousin_ up and you're not gonna do anything? And I thought us Gryffindor's were the pussy cats." Silver grabbed Jade by the arm the same time Seth grabbed her trunk, leaving Katie Fitzgerald crying in a heap on the floor as the remaining first and second years looked on, nobody daring to do anything or say anything.

"Don't –"

"We won't." Silver assured Jade, knowing full well what she was going to say. "Safie or Kian won't find out about this." She wiped a tear from Jade's eye and let out a deep sigh at the sight of her little sister crying. "How long has this been going on?"

Jade took a few deep, shaky breaths before she could stop herself from crying. She wiped away the rest of her tears before she looked at Silver; the two were the same height now, she noticed for the first time. Silver and Jade looked the least alike out of all the Malfoy kids. There was just no similarities between those two at all, Silver had silver hair, and Jade had jet black. Silver had bright blue eyes, Jade had green. Silver's nose was the same as their fathers, Jade's was passed down from the Potter's. Silver's face was heart shaped, the same as Seth and Safie's, while Jade and Sienna had longer, narrower faces like their mother. Silver was small for her age, where Jade was one of the tallest in her year group.

"Not long." Jade lied.

When Silver lied, her mouth curled up in one corner, like their Greengrass relatives.

When Jade lied, her expression didn't change at all, like their Malfoy relatives.

**# # # **

Safie walked quickly down the train, walking past Silver, Seth and Jade all sat in one compartment playing exploding snap. Casey was sat in another with a few of their cousins, including Denver and Dallas and Demetrius Potter. She nodded her head to them in passing, smiled at Tyler when she passed the Slytherin compartment and continued on to the very last one. She didn't know how Kian had managed to get Alicia Powell on her own – on second thoughts, she definitely did and did _not_ want to think about it. She was just impressed that she could get her moment alone with the girl that pushed her sister out of school. Sure enough, as her brother promised, Alicia's compartment was definitely charmed to be sound proofed. The blinds were drawn and the door locked.

"_Knock twice, then three times." _Is what Kian instructed her before she left the prefects meeting half an hour ago. She did just that and smirked to herself when she heard the door click open.

She slid the door open quickly and stepped inside, slamming it shut and locked behind her; before she knew what was happening she felt herself being pressed against the door, her arms pinned above her head.

Richard Fitzgerald had her against the door and before she could stop him, his mouth was on hers. He forced her mouth open and swept his tongue over hers and traced her gums. He kept both hands to the wall with one of his own and with his spare he groped her, his hand roaming from her waist to her stomach to the hem of her t-shirt before she slammed her teeth down together the same time she forced her knee into his groin as hard as she could.

Richard recoiled in pain, almost doubling over as he spat out blood. Safie smacked her elbow into his spine, grinning when he screamed in pain and fell to the floor in a heap. When he was on the ground she slammed her foot onto his extended hand, digging her heel into his knuckles.

"You bitch –"

"You dirty letch!" she shouted back, kicking the compartment door open and walking out of it. "Stay the fuck away from me!" she screamed back at him, pointing her wand at the door, casting a stronger locking charm on it than he could ever dream of. She headed to the closest girls bathroom that she could find and forced the third year Ravenclaw's from there; ironically enough, it was one of the Fitzgerald kids that she kicked out. Now that she was alone, Safie screamed out her frustrations before she punched the wall, ignoring the sickening crack her fist made when it connected to the wall. She let out a few deep breaths before she stared at her reflection, forcing herself to calm down and compose herself.

"You'll find that Powell bitch." She whispered to her reflection. "You'll find her before this train stops."

**# # # **

Kian checked his watch before he banged on the door to the compartment that Demetrius was in.

"Come on bro, you've been in there for half an hour." He called through the door. When his cousin asked him for help, Kian stupidly thought he was struggling with a trunk or something . . . not needing to guard the door to a compartment while Demetrius 'got to know' Elise Gallagher – the girlfriend of Richard Fitzgerald.

He heard the tell-tale sounds of people rushing around and within minutes, Elise had opened the door . . . still pulling her jumper over her head. Kian rolled his eyes when he saw the obvious signs of numerous hickeys covering her chest and neck. He looked behind her and saw Demetrius lounging on one of the seats in just his jeans, which were unbuckled.

"I told you I'd get that bastard back for grabbing my sister." Demetrius winked when Kian closed the door behind him. "I er, wouldn't sit there if I were you." He chuckled, dodging the pair of panties that Kian threw at his head.

The two sat in the compartment for almost an hour while Demetrius gave Kian every little detail of his encounter, with Kian only paying half attention and cringing at almost everything he was paying attention too.

"Come on man, what would you do if you saw Richard manhandling one of your sisters?" Demetrius asked as they headed back to their compartment.

"Depends which sister."

"Safie?"

"Stand back while she ripped his dick off and made him eat it."

"Silver?"

"Use his head as a Quaffle."

"Jade?"

"I'd never get tired of punching him in the face."

"Sienna?"

"Don't go there."

"Case –"

"Is not my sister." He muttered, looking away from his cousin and instead focused on looking into the compartments they were passing. He ignored whatever Tri was muttering under his breath and tried to force the image of Richard Fitzgerald and Casey Williams having sex out of his head.

**# # #**

Scorpius stood in front of the window to his and Lily's bedroom and glared down at the sight in front of him; he heard Lily walk into the room too but didn't turn to look at her, it was taking all of his control to not go find one of the muggle hunting guns that he kept in the grounds cottage. The sight of Sienna with other children her age, that simply made his heart burst with pride. The sight of Sienna with _boys_ her age, well that made all rational and reasoning leap from his mind.

"I think they're cute." Lily's voice was closer than he anticipated. He let her wrap her arms around his waist and rest her head against his arm. "She deserves to be happy -,"

"He's using her."

"No he's not." Lily argued back softly. "Anyway, it doesn't matter if he is or not." She sighed and let go of her husband, ready for the inevitable argument that was coming. "She's only going to be home for another three weeks before she goes to Durmstrang anyway –"

"She is _not_ going to –"

"Scorpius, she wants to go." Lily sat on the edge of their king size bed and looked up at her husband carefully; while he had a good two foot advantage on her and his biceps were thicker than her thighs, she knew she could wrap him around her little finger . . . and knock him to his back with a single punch if needed. "She doesn't want to go back to Hogwarts, and I don't want her to go back to Hogwarts either. She _wants_ to go to Durmstrang – you know your father and I went for a tour there last week with her." She thought back to the castle she visited – it was cold. Really cold.

"She needs to be in a form of education –"

"What about that muggle school?" Scorpius surprised them both by suggesting something that hadn't even crossed Lily's mind. "The one that boy goes too. Dom and I went for a visit the other day – they do the normal muggle shit but they teach the kids a trade and a military life style. We can teach her all the magical shit she_ needs_ to know –"

"Ok."

"I mean, Divination, Arithmancy and History of Magic she doesn't need to know, we can teach her how to brew potions and defend herself – did you just agree?" Scorpius turned away from his daughter and her friend who were sitting on one of the benches in the gardens.

"Yeah." Lily nodded, looking out of the window herself, but looking towards the sky. "I'm not exactly thrilled on having my daughter living in a foreign country . . . this way she can live at home, we can drive her into school every day. It just means she'll probably have to keep her wand at home and control her wandless magic." Lily smiled at the thought of having one of her kids back under her roof every night. "I've enjoyed having one of my babies back home."

Scorpius smirked down at his wife as he moved to stand in front of her. He stroked her hair softly before checking the time on his watch. "We have an hour before we drive to the station to pick the rest of the tribe up." He reminded his wife, giving her a playful shove so she fell backwards onto the bed. He moved so he was straddling her and bent over to kiss her softly on the lips.

"You're insatiable!"

**# # #**

Sienna left the bathroom after healing her hand and sitting on the floor in there for a couple of hours; she ignored the seventh year Slytherin girls who just looked at her as she pushed past them and headed for where the rest of the Slytherin's were sitting in their compartment. She ignored pretty much everybody on her way down the train . . . until she literally walked into Alicia Powell.

Before Alicia could do anything other than open her mouth, Safie slapped her full force across the face. The force of the slap knocked Alicia into the compartment door beside them, which fell open. Ignoring the students that were in there, Safie straddled Alicia and started reigning blows on her with her fists. She felt her knuckles crack when they connected with her nose, she felt the Slytherin ring that Tyler had given her last year shatter Alicia's eye socket.

"Enough!" one of the older students in the compartment yelled and tried to pull her off of Powell. Somebody stopped him interfering, but Safie didn't bother who it was, she simply began kicking and screaming when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and dragged her off of the girl.

Once she was dragged from the compartment, Safie looked around her to see who had interrupted the fight; Demetrius had hold of her, Tyler had a seventh year Ravenclaw against the wall while Kian and a few others, including her sister Casey, were stopping the blood coming from Alicia's wounds.

Every single student had come from their compartment to see what was going on; Safie didn't realise just how loud the fighting must have been. She didn't care though, she simply focused on the two smuggest looks she could identify.

Ella and Richard Fitzgerald were standing closest to them all, smirking smugly at the sight in front of them. Safie shoved her cousin off of her and ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm herself down.

"You know, I think we might come back after Christmas to a Malfoy free school." Ella called out; "Safie just attacked this poor girl for no reason, the twins brutally attacked my cousin just a couple of hours ago . . . and we all know what happened to psycho Sienna." She called out, causing a few people to laugh.

Safie straightened up and slapped Denver Potter's hand away.

"Say that name again." She spoke through gritted teeth, ignoring the sudden jerking movements of the train. "Go on, say it!" she screamed, making Ella jump slightly.

"Back off my sister, before I make you!" Richard sneered, glaring down at Safie fiercely. "I don't care if you are a girl – you act like the big man, let's see how you can handle it –"

Richard whipped his wand out of his pocket but before he could do anything, Demetrius had grabbed his wrist and bent it in a painfully looking way, causing him to call out in pain and drop the wand. Safie smirked when she saw Dallas Potter stand on the wand, snapping it in two.

"Like I said, say that name again." Safie stepped closer to Ella and glared even more ferociously.

She watched as Ella looked at her brother and then to the people around them; a lot of the other students had took a few steps back away from the inevitable brawl that was about to happen.

"You know, you're right." Ella muttered with a shrug of her shoulders. "Sienna isn't a pscho." She stepped closer to Safie. "She's just a freak. _You_ are the psycho!" before Safie could do anything, Ella had grabbed a fistful of her hair and dragged her sideways.

Safie didn't realise that the train had come to a stop and they were at the platform, until Ella dragged her out of the train and actually on to the platform itself. Ella was twisting her hair so it was pulling from the roots, causing a great deal of pain and discomfort. Taking several deep breaths, Safie stood upright, ignoring the pain in her head and covered Ella's face with her hand, digging her nails into whatever part of her face she could reach. With her other hand she grabbed the wrist of the hand that was in her hair and did the same. Ella screamed in pain and let go of Safie's hair the same time Safie shoved her to the floor.

She managed to get a few blows in before somebody separated the two of them; a lot of people around them were shouting and screaming. When she was being dragged away from Ella she looked around and saw groups of parents trying to separate dozens of fights that were going on.

Demetrius and Richard were killing each other with her uncle Albus and Uncle Hugo trying to separate them. Denver and one of Ella's friends were rolling around the platform, ripping at each other's hair and slapping each other. Kian and Ella's seventh year Ravenclaw boyfriend were throwing each other around with her father and his mother trying to rip them apart.

Ella was standing with her mother, who was trying to find out what had happened. Safie looked around and saw her own mother, pulling apart Silver and the Fitzgerald's cousin. Knowing that both of her parents were distracted, she quickly gave the guy who dragged her away from Ella the slip, and pounced on her again, pinning her to the floor and grabbing her by the throat.

"I am warning you now, Ella." Safie hissed, moving so that her mouth was directly against her ear. "This is over. Tell your brothers, your sisters, your cousin's to leave me and mine be. Do you hear me?" Safie screamed the last part, she tried to slap her father's hands away but he simply grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her onto his shoulder.

Before anything else could be done, she felt something tug from behind her naval and then her entire body was being dragged through a tube that she didn't quite fit in and then her father dropped her on a sofa she recognised as one from her living room.

"What the _fuck_ just happened?!" Scorpius roared, looking at all of his children; four of his seven children looked like they had clearly been in the middle of a riot – which they had been!

Silver was standing with her shirt torn and a swollen eye.

Kian had a bloody nose and bloodied knuckles.

Seth's hair was a mess and he was holding his hand against his chest, rubbing his cracked knuckles gingerly.

Safie was sitting on the sofa, glaring up at her father intently. She had a red cheek and a cut above her brow but nothing else. Her hair was a little crazy but nothing met the look in her eye; the glare she was giving her father made Scorpius feel uneasy for a second.

"Do any of you want to start talking?" Dominque yelled as soon as her feet touched the floor. "A riot on the platform? A fucking riot? Do you know the train driver contacted the Ministry? He asked for Auror's!" she reached up and slapped Kian's shoulder, the highest part of her son she could reach.

Safie looked over at her siblings, and then her cousin's once her aunt Demi and uncle Albus had apparated in, each of them in the same state that her siblings looked.

"Alicia Powell was bragging that she got rid of our psycho sister." She shrugged and lied easily to her parents. "I told her to stop, she didn't. Richard Fitzgerald tried it on, I told him to stop, he didn't." she looked over the twins and scowled lightly.

"Jade was having trouble so we stepped in." Silver nodded over to where Jade was sat; the only one, besides Casey, who didn't have a single mark on her.

"Right . . . so, Jade was having trouble so you two stepped in?" Scorpius closed his eyes and pointed at the twins.

"Yeah."

"And Fitzgerald – Richard –"

"Tried it on with me. We were in the same compartment, alone." Safie explained, glancing at Kian quickly. "He kissed me, pinned me against the wall and put his hand down my jeans –"

"Stop." Scorpius held a hand up; she saw him clench his jaw and shook her head slightly.

"It's fine." She waved off. "I beat the crap out of him, then ran into Powell and taught her not to talk shit about my sister – I was looking after them!" she yelled, losing her temper. She surprised everyone in the room, even herself.

"Did you need to get every one of them involved?" Demi asked, nodding to her own kids.

"Did I ask them for help?" Safie argued back, arching an eyebrow at her aunt. "No, I did not. Now if you don't mind, I have blood on my hands and I'd like to wash it off." She held her hands up, which were indeed covered in dried blood. She wasn't sure if it was Alicia or Ella's blood. She turned on her heel and ignored her parents shouting after her, her aunts and uncle yelling at her own kids and headed up to her own room.

* * *

**A/N - **

Just a little note to remember our fallen soldiers on this day. 11/11 - They gave their tomorrow so that we could have our yesterday.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, I was a little undecided for a while so I thought I'd just post it regardless.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Draco closed his eyes as the pain rolled through his chest. He was used to the pain now that it was manageable without taking the pain relief potions, uncomfortable but manageable.

"Hey pops."

He opened his eyes and forced composure when he heard the voice of his grandson. Kian walked in his office and sat down on the chair opposite looking exactly like his father with the best bits of his mother thrown in too. "How you keeping, old man?"

"I'm old." Draco shrugged a shoulder before signing his signature on another document. "How are you? I heard about the scene on the platform." He raised an eyebrow and then smiled when the door opened again and Safie walked in. "Ah, speaking of the scene. Take a seat." He nodded to the remaining chair and smirked when Safie rolled her eyes but sat down anyway.

"Muggle duelling, really?" he sighed and dropped his quill, looking from one grandchild to the other. "you two are supposed to be showing the others how to behave –"

"They deserved to get their arses handed –"

"Probably . . . but muggle duelling?" he shook his head and reached into the top drawer of his desk. "Really, you two are _Malfoy's_, descendants of the Black's, the Rosier's, Peverell's, Lestrange's!" he pulled out the two small identical books he dug out of his father's private library just last night. He handed one each to his grandchildren and leant back in his chair. "The two of you are capable of exceptional wand work – use it! You have gifts, endless talents you do not need to resort to using your fists like common muggles –"

"Granddad – are these dark curses?" Kian put his book back on the table as Safie flicked through her book with a curious scowl on her face.

"Nothing illegal." Draco assured his grandson, while trying not to smile at the indifference on Safie's face. "My grandfather's father wrote them, my grandfather and father added to them as did I. There's some useful,_ legal_, spells in there. There's some that your parents don't need to know about, son." He added cautiously; the last thing Draco needed was Dominique Malfoy searching the Manor for more hidden spell books.

"But while you two are both here, I need to ask you something." He cleared his throat and thought back to the will he had made a few weeks ago. While he was certain he knew the answer without needing to ask it, he wanted to make sure he was certain. "I'm not going to be here forever, nor is your grandmother," he put a hand up when they both began to protest and silenced them. "Your father isn't interested in the Malfoy businesses but they have to go to somebody." He looked at Kian first before looking at Safie.

"Kian, you leave school this coming year – what are your plans for afterwards?" Draco asked his grandson. "Do you intend on joining both your parents in the Auror department?"

Kian bit his lip and shrugged a shoulder before scowling at the floor. "I – I wanted to perhaps play Quidditch."

"Safie?"

Safie didn't answer, she just looked at her grandfather through narrowed eyes, a strong gaze.

Draco nodded once and cleared his throat out, swallowing the blood that he felt. "Grandmother will probably have dinner ready – run along now." He muttered, lowering his hands to his lap so that the children didn't see his hands shaking ever so slightly.

**# # #**

Lily smiled as she stood in the doorway to the den; it had always been a room for the girls. Safie originally claimed it as her own when they moved into the _Gables_, but she eventually relented and let the rest of the girls move their stuff into here too. Safie herself was sat in an armchair she stole from the _Burrow_ reading a small book she didn't recognise, Casey was sprawled on one sofa, flicking through a muggle magazine. Silver and Jade were playing exploding snap on the rug, Silver smirking when Jade's eyebrows started smoking slightly and Sienna was sat at the desk in front of the window, reading through the brochure for her new muggle school.

"Girls, are you ready?" she got their attention.

While Scorpius and Albus had taken their sons to a Quidditch match – which Sienna and Silver probably would have preferred to go to – Lily was taking her daughters shopping for an outfit for the Malfoy's Christmas party.

"Mother, I have a closet full of dresses – can't I just wear one of those?" Silver groaned but still put her coat on.

"And attend one of Grandmother Astoria's balls in a _used_ outfit?" Jade gasped sarcastically. "She'd write you out of the family!"

Lily laughed along with Jade's sisters as she grabbed hold of Jade, Sienna and Safie's hands. Casey took Silver's and followed her mother into apparating into Diagon Alley.

"When do you take your test, Saf?" Silver asked when the six of them had gotten their bearings back.

"When I turn seventeen obviously." Safie rolled her eyes and led the way to the closest dress shop.

As always, Casey was happy with the first dress she saw, Silver let her mother pick her dress and wondered over to another part of the store. Jade had every dress in her size in her dressing room and Sienna refused to try anything on that went below her knee or had sleeves on. Safie refused to even acknowledge most of the dresses in the first few shops and soon the six girls were trailing around the shops purely for a dress for Safie.

"Come on, Saf just pick one!" Sienna sighed when the shop assistant rolled her eyes and sent the rail holding ten dresses back to the shelf and pulled another one out. "You wanted backless, you wanted green, you wanted tight, you wanted floor length – pick one!" Sienna grabbed the two dresses that met Safie's demands and held them up. "This one shows boob, this one has a slit up the left leg."

"I think Tyler would prefer the boob one." Silver smirked, ignoring the glare that her sister sent her.

"Both dresses will be fine, thank you." Lily took charge and headed for the till, ignoring Jade and Sienna's moaning that Safie got two dresses. She apologised to the woman behind the counter and grabbed her money pouch from her handbag.

"Sometimes I wonder what on earth I did to get _six_ teenage daughters." Lily sighed and accepted the bag from the woman. The girl behind the counter laughed and shook her head before smiling softly.

"You've got six _beautiful_ daughters though." She complimented; Lily looked over at her girls and smiled fondly at them.

"Yeah. Yeah I have."

**# # #**

Lily sent Sienna home with Silver and Jade when Casey and Safie told her they were going to do some shopping; it had been months since she had her two oldest girls to herself. She liked to spend time with each of her children alone, or as alone as a mother of seven could get, and this was the perfect opportunity. A girly shopping and lunch date with her oldest daughters was just what she needed.

"Tyler and I are going out tonight." Safie informed Lily. "I don't know what time the concert finishes but he's going to apparate me straight home." She mentioned as she scanned a rack of leather jackets.

"Oh, ok." Lily looked over her two daughters and really looked at them for the first time.

Casey, as she had been since she was thirteen, was taller than her. There wasn't much of Lily in Casey, but she could see some similarities between two of her daughters. They both had brilliant smiles and amazing figures. She knew that the two took their positions on their Quidditch teams seriously and their figures represented their work out ethic.

Safie had been with Tyler Montague since the end of their fourth year. . .so almost eighteen months now. Casey had mentioned going on a few dates with a few different guys, and she had always been interested in the son of Taylor, her father's security guard.

She remained silent as the girls selected their items and paid for them. After asking if they were hungry, she led them back to the _Leaky Cauldron_, and selected a private booth. Once they were away from the loud, nosey customers, she looked at the two girls in front of her once more and smiled.

"Are you having a stroke?" Casey asked, looking at her mother's face before looking at her sister.

"Are you having a midlife crisis?" Safie asked, giving her sister an identical glance.

"Girls . . . I want to ask you both something and I would really like it if you were honest with me." She took a deep breath and just came out with it.

"Are you two sexually active?"

"Merlin's beard."

"Please, no."

She smirked at her daughter's responses and laughed when Safie looked directly over her head and Casey became very interested in the menu.

"Girls, come on, you two are almost adults now. Casey you're already seventeen, Saf you're gonna be seventeen in the summer – are you being safe?"

"Bloody hell!" Casey groaned and put both hands over her face. "If I tell you I'm a virgin will you please stop talking?"

Lily nodded once, a slight sense of relief coming over her at the admission from one of her children. She looked directly at Safie now who had finally decided to meet her gaze. She knew her daughter was calculating what to do in her head. She knew that no matter how much she prodded and poked into her daughter's business, Safie would tell her when she was good and ready.

"Ty and I sleep in the same bed a lot." She admitted after a few minutes silence. "We cuddle . . . and we've gotten down to our underwear." She added the last part in a whisper, her pale cheeks turning pink.

"Have you looked at contraception?" Lily asked seriously; although she knew Safie was highly intelligent and quite responsible . . . she was also one to give into her emotions at times. Such as the incident on the train station.

"I know the spell . . . I've done it a few times, just in case –"

"Would you like me to take you to St. Mungo's and get you a potion?" Lily reached over and put her hand on Safie's, stroking it slightly. "I'm not going to tell you that you can't have sex." She spoke honestly and truthfully. "I refuse to be a hypocrite with my children. I know my girls enough to know that if they want to do something, they'll do it regardless."

That's how Lily and Safie ended up in Polly Weasley's office, discussing the type of potion that Safie would need. It was a basic appointment and within minutes the two of them were walking through the streets of muggle London again.

**# # #**

Scorpius stood in the doorway to the living room and scowled at the sight in front of him; it made him feel physically sick . . . but he knew he couldn't do anything about it because he would cause a war within his own house.

The sight of his sixteen year old daughter kissing her boyfriend made him want to do very bad things to aforementioned boyfriend. It made him want to keep the previously mentioned daughter locked up in her bedroom . . . but he valued his life far too much to even try that.

"Scorpius Malfoy you leave those kids alone!" his wife hissed from behind him. "Kitchen, now."

"I have been at work all day." He argued back as he followed her into the kitchen. "I just want to sit down, relax and watch TV."

"Tough." Lily shrugged and handed him a bowl of vegetables to peal.

"It's my house." He argued back.

"Fine, I'll tell Safie to take what she's doing to her room, shall I?" Lily smirked at the meat she was putting into the oven. She glanced at her husband and smiled when she saw him ferociously chopping vegetables and muttering to himself.

"There's something . . . there's something that I need you to not freak out over." She took the moment while there was no other children around and he was already in a bad mood. "Safie and I went to the hospital today to see Polly."

Scorpius stopped chopping vegetables and let out a deep sigh before looking up at his wife. "You're pregnant again, aren't you?"

"Fuck no!" Lily choked and reassured him. "No, no, our days of new born's and nappies are well and truly over!"

"No, _I _took _Safie_ to see Polly. For a contraceptive potion."

Scorpius dropped the knife in his hand – which Lily discreetly took away from him – and glared at his wife before turning the glare to the doorway.

"Get that kid out of my house!" he snarled, slamming his fist down on the table. "Nope, not happening. Get that kid out of my house and, and she's not going back to school. Nope, take Silver and Jade out too."

Lily rolled her eyes and carried on preparing dinner; she knew better than to interrupt Scorpius when he was going on a one like this. She charmed cutlery to cut vegetables and a bottle of wine to pour itself into two glasses as she watched her husband rant to himself and turn pink.

"She's sixteen, far too young . . . sex! I'll kill him! And his father too, I'll kill both of them. Dirty little bas – sixteen?! Nope, she's not going back to school. I'm going to sue Polly, how dare she give an underage girl a potion like –"

"She had _my_ permission." Lily muttered and rolled her eyes.

Scorpius was still chuntering on to himself when Silver walked in the kitchen, directing Aiden Jared.

"Mum, Prof Jared is here." She scowled behind his back and left the kitchen immediately, before shouting over her shoulder. "Whatever he says, it wasn't me!"

Lily laughed and shook her head. "Evening Aiden, staying for dinner?" she offered, sending a selection of plates over to the kitchen table. "We can go over the articles afterwards if you like."

"Sure thing, evening Scorpius." He sat at the kitchen island with Scorpius and accepted the beer he was handed. "Full house for dinner?" he asked, counting the plates that had been set out.

"Kian is at his mums, Sienna is at her friend's house for the night but we have Tyler for dinner too." Lily counted on her fingers and nodded her head. "Tyler and Safie are going to some muggle concert actually."

"Her curfew is ten thirty." Scorpius interrupted with a scowl on his face.

"Which I vetoed for tonight as it doesn't start until nine thirty." Lily counter-argued, raising a brow challenging Scorpius. "We let Kian stay out until the early hours in the summer because he and Tri took those girls out."

"Kian and Tri can look after themselves –"

"And Safie can't?" Aiden joked. "She's some girl, your daughter, Scorpius."

Shortly everybody was sitting around the table. Scorpius was sitting at the head, with Lily on his left and Seth on his right. Silver was sitting beside her twin with Jade and Casey on the same side as her. Aiden was sitting next to Lily, with Safie in between him and Tyler. Scorpius refused to look in Safie's direction but glared at Tyler every chance he had. Casey kept shooting smirks at Safie. Silver and Seth kept whispering and speaking their own twin language and sending identical mischievous smirks towards Aiden.

"So . . . what concert are you going to see?" Lily forced a conversation out.

"She's a muggle artist, calls herself _the Queen Bee_ – "

"Oh my days, I love her!" Casey interrupted. "I play her music all day long."

"Do you want to go?" Safie rolled her eyes and muttered, ignoring the look that her sister gave her. She didn't know why, but she really, really did not want to be sat at that table. Everything was annoying her; the way Casey interrupted Tyler, the way her mother kept giving her knowing looks, the way her father kept glaring at Tyler.

"We're leaving." She stood up abruptly and pushed her plate away from her.

"You've barely ate –",

"I'm not hungry. Come on, Tyler." She cut her father off and held her hand out for her boyfriend to take.

**# # #**

"Dad?" Demetrius sat down beside his father and sister at the breakfast table. "Why is the name Bex Cooper familiar?"

"She . . . she used to work with Aunt Lily." Albus Potter put his paper down slowly and looked at his wife who was sitting directly opposite him. "Why do you ask?" he looked towards his son and looked at him carefully.

"Her name is plastered everywhere." Demetrius shrugged a shoulder and helped himself to toast. "Was she a quidditch player?"

"Beater."

"Huh, you know Kian almost considered _not_ giving me my spot back this year!" Demetrius sniggered and rolled his eyes. "I mean, can you imagine me _not_ being a beater? He wanted me to chase instead . . . ,"

Albus let his son carry on talking without really listening to what he was saying. He just kept staring and looking at his son, grateful that he was almost a carbon copy of himself. He had the almond shaped green eyes, the jet black uncontrollable hair, the lanky yet well-built frame, the cocky smile. He was definitely a Potter. The perfect qualities of a Potter thrown in with a few Weasley trade-marks; the anger, the hunger, the humour, the laugh.

How many of those qualities did he get from his mother? Had he gotten his anger from his mother? His endless hunger, his passion, his laugh, that face he pulled when he was confused? How many things had he been taught by Demi Potter?

How many things had he inherited from Bex Cooper?

"Dad, you okay?" Denver asked from her spot on his right.

Albus blinked once and looked away from Demetrius and towards his twin girls, his beautiful little girls who luckily got their looks from their mother. It was Demi he looked at when he answered.

"I'm fine. More than fine, with my family."

He was supposed to head into the office today, the muggle one. He told Demi that's where he was headed but he rang the office to say something had come up and to cancel or rearrange all of his meetings. He drove all the way around muggle London, through the suburbs, through the council estates, the private lands, the motorways and the side streets until he reached the house that took him two seconds to locate this morning.

Albus parked outside of the house for a full hour before he got the courage to get out of the car and knock on the door. He braced himself, ready for an argument. He was calculating how much of his savings he could withdraw without Demi noticing. He was –

"Can I help you?" a young girl, younger than his girls, answered the door.

Small, blonde hair and a dirty smile.

It was like looking at Bex Cooper two decades ago.

"Erm . . . is, is Bex Cooper here?" he asked, double checking the number on the door and then the street.

"Mom! Door!" the girl left the door wide open as she shouted over her shoulder. "She'll be right down, come on in." she walked inside the house and left Albus standing on the doorstep. He hesitantly took a step inside and jumped when he felt the door close by itself.

The house itself was quaint, it was a typical family home. Framed photos littered the walls, a coat stand was littered with coats, dozen's of shoes loitered the floor beside it. A staircase was directly in front of him, with a long hallway to the side of it. A few doors led off of the hallway, leading into a few different rooms.

"Albus?"

He looked back to the staircase when he heard his name being called; Bex was standing a few stairs ahead of him, her eyes wide and her mouth dropping open. "What are you –"

"We need to talk." Albus cut her off and cleared his throat. "Now."

**# # #**

"You see, that's where we have to disagree!"

Safie looked over to the closed office door as she walked down the staircase. All of her siblings and her Potter cousins were standing outside of her father's office, looking at the closed double doors closely.

"What's going on?"

"Shush!" Silver hushed her sister and pointed to the door with a deep scowl.

"You see, Professor – I brought my kids up, _all_ of my damn kids to not back down from bullies!" she heard her father yell. His voice was muffled.

"_Peribiti!"_ Safie waved her wand over the door and whispered one of the spells that was in the book her grandfather gave her. The doors vanished from their view, but she knew nobody in the office could see through the doors that were still in their sight.

Professors Longbottom and Willow were sitting at her father's desk. Her parents were standing in front of the windows, her aunts Demi and Jenna were sitting on the chairs opposite her teachers. Her aunt Dominique was glaring at Professor Willow and her uncle Albus was looking into the flames in the fireplace intently.

"Mr. Malfoy –"

"Cut the crap!" Scorpius yelled and turned so he was facing the teachers. "We've taken one of our girls from that school, we are _not_ taking any more of them out. You have an issue with family rivalries in that school,_ that's your problem_." He hissed. "My kids, _all_ of our kids are family!"

"If a kid in that school takes on one of mine then another one is going to join in and help them!" he continued, his eyes roaming over to the one of many family portraits he had hanging in his office.

"Safie and Kian are the eldest, they were brought up to protect and keep an eye on their brother and sisters –"

"That's what we're worried about, Scorpius." Professor Longbottom interrupted gently. "If for example . . . Seth, if Seth has an issue with a pupil, Kian or Safie sort it –"

"What's the problem with that?" Lily asked.

"They sort it before _we_ have a chance to interfere." Longbottom sighed heavily. "Look, I'm not stupid. I went to school with most of your parents. I saw Harry and Ron fight for Hermione, Ginny, everybody – "

"I think you'll find our father fought for more than our mother." Albus cleared his throat tightly. "In fact I think you'll find he fought for an entire world."

Longbottom stood from his chair and glared at Albus intently. "I think you'll find I was there with him, boy. I've been a friend to this family since you were in nappies. I taught you and now I'm teaching your kids. Kian, Casey, Safie, Dallas, Silver – these are some of the brightest and most talented kids we've ever had at our school." He pulled several folders from the inside of his robes and dropped them on the table. "_Ilvermorny_ wants Silver. _Durmstrang_ will kill for Safie. _Uagadou_, they've offered us a new Quidditch pitch and a heard of unicorns for Kian, Safie and Dallas." He listed, reeling off the names of some of the most popular magical schools across the world.

Safie felt herself blush at the thought of a school being so desperate for her; she wasn't stupid, surely _Durmstrang_ have heard about her skills with a wand. As for the other schools, she was sure they were aware of her relatives' and her own abilities. Her mind briefly wondered up to the magically engraved stone she woke up to on her eleventh birthday, along with her letter from Hogwarts.

"My kids are Malfoy's." Scorpius shook his head and looked up to the many portraits on his walls; not only were they of his children, but of dozens of his ancestors that his grandmother had charmed to be unmovable. "Malfoy's, Potter's, Weasley's – _Hogwarts_ is their home and –"

"And will continue to be so – if you help us keep their behaviours in check." Professor Willow stood up from her chair and grabbed her bag from the desk. "We can excuse the mischievous pranks from the twins, the occasional skipping of class from Denver, Dallas, Silver and Seth. We can turn a blind eye to the competitive banter between the Quidditch team members – we cannot and will not ignore your children causing riots, organising fights and so on!" she looked from one parent to the other. "And trust me, you are not the first family we are visiting with these warnings, nor are you the last!"

Safie watched as her siblings and cousins scattered from the doorway as her teachers used the fireplace to leave the house. She watched through the banished door as her parents, aunts and uncles spoke best about how to deal with the situation. As she watched, she was sure her father's eye met her own gaze a couple of times. It wasn't possible, she reassured herself, he couldn't see through her spell work.

Her mind went to the offers from the other magical schools around the world; she refused to even consider accepting one of the other offers that she received. She's a _Malfoy_. Malfoy's attend Hogwarts. They always have, ever since the arrival of her ancestor Armand Malfoy in the tenth century.

A founding family, that's what she read in one of her ancestors diaries when she was ten years old. Long before the tainting of the wizarding wars dirtied her families' names, the Malfoy's held a considerable amount of respect. Of course, the way they originally obtained their respect was considered . . . controversial, but that was part of being a Malfoy. Being half Malfoy half Potter . . . controversy became your middle name.

Safie watched her family leave the office, none of them noticed or acknowledged her standing on the staircase, she entered it after them and sat on the desk, looking up at her Greengrass ancestors patiently. She met the gaze of family members who had lived full lives before she was even born, family members whose names she didn't know and then the odd relative she was fairly sure she knew. Her eyes rested on her great-grandmother Greengrass. According to her grandmother Astoria, this lady was a force to be reckoned with. Even her formidable great-aunt Bellatrix Lestrange had met her match with Ellaria Greengrass.

"You're more Malfoy than that pathetic excuse of a grandfather you've got, girl." Ellaria's portrait spoke to her from above a bookshelf. "As for that father of yours . . . still, at least your blood is pure . . . unlike those older half-siblings of yours."

Safie mashed her lips into a straight line and stormed out of the office, ignoring her great-grandmother's yells as she made her way back to her bedroom.

**# # # **

Sienna eagerly wrapped her hands around the mug of hot chocolate that Linda had given her. The café in the village was fast becoming her favourite place; it was definitely her favourite place to meet up with Liam or the others. It was Liam she was waiting for; he rang her house phone last night and left a message with her mother. She knew her siblings refused to answer the telephone, Safie told them all it would burn their ears if they did. Sienna didn't mind that though, it only meant that Silver or Seth couldn't lie to any of her new friends that rang for her, or Kian couldn't scare away any of the guys that rang for her. She was certain her mother had bought her a mobile phone for Christmas, it was the only thing she asked for and she didn't know why her mother would ask where she would buy one from anyway.

"Your pals running late, me darling?" Linda asked, lowering herself and her very swollen belly into the seat opposite Sienna. "You need to get yourself one of them phones!" she rubbed her very large baby bump and let out a deep breath. "All my kids have em', won't be long til this one is glued to one!" she laughed before standing up when the door opened and Liam walked inside.

Sienna smiled at Linda, ignoring her wink, and pushed forwards the second mug of hot chocolate that she had bought for him.

"Enna, sorry I'm late. My dad wouldn't shut up about packing –"

"Packing?"

Sienna looked up at Liam and felt herself frown when she realised he definitely wasn't stopping.

"We're, erm, we're off to spend Christmas with my nan in Newcastle." He muttered, wiping snow from his hair as he did. "Dad's outside in the car –"

"Oh." Sienna sighed and bit her lip nervously. If he was leaving, why did he want to meet her?

"I came to give you your gift. I mean I know you already have everything, but I saw it and thought you'd like it." He joked, pulling out a small gift bag from inside his jacket. He handed it over and let out another deep breath before looking up at Sienna again. "Look, I'm not into all this playing around crap." He took the small gift bag from her hands, placed it on the table and pulled Sienna up from her chair. He put one hand on her arm and another on her waist and before she knew what was happening, Liam was kissing her.

It was the best kiss she had ever had and soon she found she was kissing him back. Her hands went to his neck, she pulled him in closer and curled her body so it was pressing up against his.

"Merry Christmas, Sienna." Liam whispered against her lips. "You owe me a gift." He teased, moving one of his hands so it roamed over her back, slightly groping her bottom as it did.

Sienna smirked and looked up at him. "You can wait for it."

"I bet it's worth waiting for." He winked at her before scowling when they both heard a car beeping from outside the café.

"I'll see you after New Year."

**# # # **

"I can't believe that you haven't gotten a single gift!" Scorpius sighed and held the door open for Silver to walk through. "What have you been doing in Hogsmeade?"

"Do you really wanna know? We haven't been caught out yet." Silver joked, heading straight over to the Quidditch section.

"Then no. You are not buying your siblings Quidditch stuff." He took her by the arm and headed over to the other part of the store. "Safie and Casey will like perfume. Sienna . . . make up." He grabbed a basket and handed his daughter it. "Jade – she'll like this bag."

"Well I didn't think I'd see the day Scorpius Malfoy was expertly shopping for teenage girls." A woman's voice surprised them both; Scorpius turned and was shocked to see Bex Cooper standing behind him, two teenage girls standing behind her.

"When you have as many teenage girls as I do, you pick up the habit." He smirked and looked from Bex to the two girls curiously. His eyes wandered from the younger girl, an almost carbon copy of Bex, to the older girl. She was tall, as tall as Safie, with auburn coloured hair and a bored expression on her face.

"These are my girls, Nora and Isobella." Bex introduced. Nora, the younger girl, smiled up at Scorpius politely while Isobella, the older of the two, didn't even look in his direction. "They just got accepted into Hogwarts." She explained. "Nora is going to be a third year Gryffindor and Isobella is a sixth year Slytherin."

Scorpius smiled politely at the girls but looked back at Bex when she told him Isobella's age. He quickly did the math in his head and realised what that meant.

Isobella, his nephew's half-sister . . . was only a matter of months younger than him.

Knowing where Scorpius' mind was at, Bex sent her girls off into the store as Scorpius sent Silver away to pick gifts out for her grandparents and mother.

"Albus knows we're here and why." Bex held a hand up when Scorpius opened his mouth. "We spoke the other day . . . Lily knows I'm here too. Isobella was born early, too early, they don't know about . . . about _him_." She whispered quickly. "Jay and I separated last year. He's currently in Australia with _Mimi_, the twenty three year old blonde with another little baby on the way. I got offered a job in British Quidditch and my girls wanted to stay with me." She listed, looking out for where her girls were.

"Yes, I know what this looks like. Yes, I know I should have contacted Albus and Demi before I accepted the job but my girls come first."

"What about your boy?" Scorpius arched an eyebrow and looked for his own daughter; she was stood talking with Nora by the make-up section.

"He doesn't need to know!" Bex hissed, taking a deep shaky breath.

Scorpius snorted once and ran a hand through his hair slowly. "Have you got any idea what Tri is like?" he shook his head before answering his own question. "Of course you don't."

"Scorpius, -" Bex let out her breath and shook her head. "I know. I know it was _my_ decision to walk away from him. –"

"Yeah, it was." He nodded and checked the time on his watch. "Look, I'm not going to tell you that you made the biggest mistake of your life. What I am going to do, is let you know that the kid is amazing." He thought of his godson and smiled lightly.

"That kid is going to the top, very fast, he's brilliant and _adores_ his mother." The bond between Demi and Demetrius was something truly magnificent to witness.

"I'm his mother." Bex whispered, her hand going to her stomach slightly.

"No." Scorpius disagreed and took a step backwards. "You're _their_ mother." He nodded to both of her girls who were standing with his daughter.

**# # # **

Safie watched as Tyler apparated away before she headed back into the kitchen. He had dropped her Christmas gifts off since his parents wouldn't let him see her on Christmas day. When she left the kitchen she left her mother, Aunt Dominique, aunt Demi and Casey. When she came back in she found both her parents, her aunts Dominique and Demi, Silver, Casey and Aiden Jared.

"Oh, evening professor." Safie cleared her throat and pulled the cardigan she had on over her body tighter. Since it was just Tyler, Safie hadn't bothered to change out of the pyjama shorts and the vest top she'd had on all day. Since her father took Silver Christmas shopping, her mother had allowed Safie and Tyler to trade gifts in her room, with the door closed.

Tyler didn't mind what she was wearing.

"I'm sure you can drop the formalities when we're not actually in the castle, Safie." Aiden joked and laughed. "Did you enjoy your concert?" he asked.

"Yes. Yeah, it was really good." Safie ran a hand through her hair, trying to make it look like Tyler had not been playing with it for the past hour. "Um, not to be rude but what are you doing here? It's Christmas Eve –"

"Safie!" Lily hissed, sending a warning glance over to her daughter.

"No, it's quite alright." Aiden waved off. "I actually came to get my cardigan back." He smirked, nodding to the cardigan she was wearing. "It's a favourite of mine and –"

Safie felt herself blush but she whipped it off anyway, keeping her shoulders strong and her head straight she held it out to her professor, forcing herself to look him directly in the eye.

"Thank you." Aiden cleared his throat and accepted the cardigan. "Well . . . erm, I shan't keep you. I hope you all have a brilliant Christmas." He glanced at everybody as he spoke but all the females in the kitchen noticed that his eyes kept flickering towards Safie despite his best efforts.

"Safie, Casey, Silver . . . I'll see you two in January." He glanced at Safie one more time before walking out of the door Safie had just walked through.

Safie herself just looked straight ahead of her, not letting herself even entertain the thought of looking after him.

"Have a good Christmas, Aiden." She breathed, ignoring the strong gaze of her mother and aunt Demi.

* * *

**A/N - I find myself falling more and more in love with these characters. **

**Did anybody see Fantastic Beasts? Was anybody as amazed as I was? **

**So . . . yeah, the next chapter a few exciting things should be happening. **


	8. Chapter 8

Casey looked over at the huge pile of Christmas gifts that were scattered around the hotel room. Everything her father had gotten her was brilliant, thoughtful and stuff she genuinely liked . . . the issue wasn't the gifts. The issue was the hotel. Another hotel room. She actually couldn't remember the last time she had stayed at her father's house. Any of them. No other seventeen year old girl had _five_ bedrooms. Five bedrooms for her five different houses.

Her mother's house, her father's London apartment, the loft in New York, the beach house in Miami, the country mansion in Ireland – each of them had a bedroom that housed different things. She wasn't even sure where most of her belongings were at, which house they were at. She loved spending time with her father . . . but it wasn't just her father she spent time with. His entourage were there, his friends, his groupies, his management team, security team, and his fans. Sure he spent time with her one on one, he took her to see movies and plays, they ate at the finest restaurants in the world – she had seen things thanks to her father that none of her classmates had seen – but they never simply hung around the house and watched movies, watched TV, did boring father-daughter things that she and Scorpius did. She never argued with her father over her curfew, or what she wore, or who she was hanging around with . . . he never seemed too bothered and always let her do whatever she wanted. If she wanted to attend an awards show and the after party and the after-after party until the early hours of the next day, then that was fine by him.

"You don't like them?"

Scott's voice made Casey jump a little; he was standing in the doorway looking at his daughter look at all of the gifts she had received.

"I love them, all of them." Casey shook her head and smiled at her dad; he was holding two mugs of hot chocolate but he was wearing a tuxedo – meaning they were leaving to attend some party pretty soon. "It's just . . . I mean, I – "

"You want to go home." Scott finished for his daughter, moving to sit on the sofa next to her.

"I'm sorry . . .I guess I'm just a sucker for the traditional family stuff -,"

"It's fine." Scott shrugged and wrapped an arm around his daughter and pulled her close. "You know I love you? More than anything and anyone else in this world?" he whispered, pressing his lips to the top of her head. "You're my world girl, my absolute world."

"I love you too, Dad." Casey whispered back. "I feel awful, I don't want to hurt you –"

"You're an adult now, Case." Scott shrugged a shoulder and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I can't make you do things you don't want to do. The holidays, the trips, gifts, I can't buy your attention any more. Go on, go to your mum's. I'll call you tomorrow . . . maybe we can grab dinner sometime next week?"

"Yeah, sure."

# # #

Draco watched as the twins tore open their mountains of gifts like wild animals, he couldn't help but compare them to their sisters who had a little more dignity. Jade was inspecting each and every item with a grateful smile and nod towards Astoria. Sienna was carefully opening her gifts before piling them up beside her spot on the sofa whilst Safie was flicking through all of the books that Draco had personally sought out for her. He saw Scorpius scowl at the choices of the books he had given her but he ignored that; she needed to learn the tricks of the trade. Most of the books were second hand, taken from the shelves on his father's study . . . books he had hidden from his Auror son, books he had hidden inside of other books. Books that tell her how to run legit businesses . . . and not so legit businesses. Books that hid notes and lists that he spent hours writing himself.

Books that held the secrets and talks that he knew he wouldn't have the chance to give her.

"Are you alright, Draco?" Lily's voice made him jump. He looked away from Safie and saw that his daughter-in-law was stood next to him, holding out a cup of what looked like hot chocolate. "You seem distant . . . and paler than usual." She noted, moving to sit on the arm of his armchair.

For one brief second he wanted to tell her about everything he had been keeping secret for the past two years; the pains in his chest, the blood in his toilet and sink on a morning, the struggling to catch his breath on a cold day, the struggle to climb the stairs around the manor lately . . . the fact that he knew this was going to be his last ever Christmas.

He was going to tell the closest thing to a daughter he had the truth when his son walked past and ruffled her hair playfully.

Scorpius . . . even though he's now a man grown with a string of beautiful children of his own, Draco couldn't put his son through the knowledge that his father was dying.

"Just old age catching up with me. We can't be young forever." He chuckled, taking a deep drink of his hot chocolate and ignoring the look he felt coming from his wife.

**# # #**

Kian looked through the doorway to see almost every celebrity in the magical world dancing away in his grandparents' ballroom. His entire family was here, as was most of his classmates' families too. Every witch or wizard of notable standing in the UK was here, a few from Europe and one or two from America. He could see his aunt Roxanne doing her usual lap of the room, drumming up business deals and scouting out new rivals. His aunt Lucy was at the piano in the centre of the room playing a beautiful tune as her children sat next to her, smiling at their talented mother. His own mother was standing with a bunch of Auror's, all of them telling war stories, his grandfather and father included. His sisters were scattered around the room too; Jade was clinging to Astoria's side as she introduced her youngest granddaughter to the elite of the pureblood witches. Silver was stealing floating glasses of champagne while her mother wasn't looking. Sienna was talking to Kristen Weasley, catching up on the gossip she was missing from Hogwarts probably. Safie was stood with a group of their grandfather's associates and partners. He looked closer and saw her boyfriend standing with her, looking into his chute of champagne with a bored look on his face. His sister was catching the attention of every man there. He was always good at reading people and he knew they were all trying to determine how much of a Malfoy this girl actually was. He wondered over quietly and helped himself to a glass of champagne as a tray floated past him.

"Well if that is the case I would put the whole department on a ninety day goal programme. Anybody that doesn't score about eighty five percent upon those goals would be dismissed from my company –"

"You mean _our_ company?" One of the Montague's piped up. Kian looked from him to his two brothers and the two Nott's who were standing in front of his sisters.

"Your family, added up with that of the Nott's and the Pucey's, make up twenty seven percent of _my_ families business, Mr Montague." Safie shrugged a shoulder. "My great-grandfather struck up a deal with you and your associates to regain respect with your uncles and fathers after the war." Kian raised an eyebrow and tried to gain his grandfather's attention silently. He looked at Tyler and nodded to Safie, trying to get her boyfriend to do something about the situation Safie was going to find herself in.

"Yes, yes he did . . . over fifty years ago." Mr. Nott cleared his throat. "Ever since then your grandfather has consulted us in all business decisions – "

"Ah, Newton, must we talk about business on Christmas Day?"

Draco had joined the conversation and clapped Kian on the back, giving him a discreet wink as he did. "It's a time for celebration – the company is on the up, gaining more turnover than ever before! Come now, a toast!" he clicked his fingers and caused a tray of drinks to come over.

"Kian, do you have a fresh glass? Good, now everybody – to my grandchildren; Kian, the eldest, a fine young man, my joy." Kian nodded once to his grandfather and held his glass in the air.

"To my granddaughter, Safie. My pride, my beautiful, beautiful girl . . . my heir." Draco took Safie's hand and kissed it before taking a drink from his glass.

"Draco!" Bruce Montague – the father of Tyler, choked on his drink in outrage. "Surely you don't mean to say –"

"That my granddaughter will inherit her ancestral business?" Draco arched one eyebrow and Kian saw the look on his face he saw on Safie's far too often.

The Malfoy look.

"That my granddaughter will take my place as head of the council in my own businesses? What did you think I would do? Leave it to a Nott? A Pucey?" Draco laughed loudly and patronisingly, Kian felt other party goers look over at the group carefully. "Leave it to my son who would sell the heritage and centuries worth of Malfoy's in an old company within minutes?"

"Draco -," one of the Pucey's spoke loudly but Kian smirked when his grandfather spoke louder.

"Do _not_ presume to think that because my father struggled to keep _my_ families businesses afloat during his reign that _I_ owe you anything." He looked around the ballroom and let out a sigh. "The business – _my_ business is to go to _my_ granddaughter. If you don't like that, then hand in your resignation and pack your bags." He arched an eyebrow and looked at each of his partners in the eye.

Kian looked at his sister and saw her looking at their grandfather. He saw most of the room looking at his grandfather, his father included. He looked straight at Scorpius and saw that he was clearly angry at what he had just heard.

He was just about to speak to his grandfather when he felt a touch on his shoulder. He turned round and was greeted by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist and an all too familiar smell filled his nostrils.

"Happy Christmas, Kian." Casey whispered against his chest.

**# # # **

Kian grabbed a bottle of champagne and took Casey outside, away from the noise, the drama, and the Minister of Magic's son who he saw eyeing Casey up in her dress. As soon as they were on the patio he shrugged out of his tuxedo jacket and put it over her shoulders, covering her exposed skin up. She looked absolutely stunning in her dress; it had spaghetti straps and criss-crossed over her stomach, revealing a jewelled hoop in her belly button, it matched the one in her nose perfectly. Kian had long ago accepted the fact that he found his step-sister attractive. He'd accepted it only after Demetrius had admitted to finding Maya Weasley attractive – and Maya was a cousin of _both_ of them.

"It's not cold." Casey rolled her eyes but allowed him to wrap her up in the jacket.

In truth, she was quite pleased at the result; the crisp white shirt he was wearing underneath the jacket was very snug over his shoulders and biceps. When they sat on one of the benches facing the maze, she moved closer so she could rest her head against his shoulder.

"How come you bailed on your dad?" he asked, popping open the bottle and taking a drink before passing it over to her.

"He's performing all night. I didn't fancy spending my Christmas with Taylor and his family." She shrugged after taking a long drag.

"Ah, I suppose it is awkward being with another family on Christmas – "

"Yeah. Something like that." She muttered.

Kian looked down at her and frowned when he saw the look on her face. "What's up?" he asked, moving arm around shoulders he began to stroke her arm softly.

"Nothing . . . you won't want to know –"

"Try me."

"Last summer, Jake and I hooked up . . . a lot and –"

"Who's Jake?" Kian spoke through gritted teeth but tried not to show the frustration show.

"Taylor's son. We've been flirting for years but last summer in Hawaii . . . we did it."

"It?"

"_It!_" she hissed, taking another big gulp of champagne. "See, I told you, you wouldn't like it!"

Kian glared down at her and felt nothing but rage pulse through his veins. He struggled to remember what Jake looked like – the last time he saw him they were twelve. Jake was always a geeky kid, with glasses and always had a backpack of books with him. Jake, the kid who Demetrius fought with when they were ten years old. Jake, the kid who made Sienna cry. Jake, the kid that Safie threatened to feed to a troll if he made Sienna cry ever again.

Jake had sex with Casey.

"But – but –"

"You were younger than me when you first had sex!" Casey pointed out, pulling away from him and pointing a finger in his face. "You weren't in a relationship with anybody when you first did it –

"Casey –"

"You weren't –"

"Casey –"

"Why do you even care?" she stood up and looked down at him. "You don't care that Sienna shagged her way through the guys in your year – you don't care that Safie sleeps in the bed with Tyler. You don't –"

Telling himself it was the champagne that made him do it, Kian grabbed Casey by the arm and pulled her so she was sitting on his lap. He used his other arm to grab her face and pulled it so that they were kissing.

They were kissing.

She kissed him back; he felt that and was relieved immediately. He heard the champagne drop to the floor as she wrapped her spare arm around his neck and pulled her closer to him. He felt her move her other arm from under his hand and touched his side as she nibbled on his lip, forcing him to open his mouth to deepen the kiss.

They stayed that way for what felt like hours, the two of them kissing in the garden of his grandparents' house. In reality, Kian knew it was only a few minutes when they eventually broke apart. She remained sat on his lap, her arm still around his neck. She rested her forehead against his as she caught her breath and licked her lips. He tilted his head and pressed a quick kiss against her lips once, twice more before he cleared his throat and let out a deep breath.

**# # # **

Dominique rolled her eyes at the sight of her parents kissing softly and pretended to vomit in her glass when she passed her twin nephews – both of whom had their own partners with them. She headed past the table her nephews and her other younger relatives were sat, purposefully avoided the congregation of department heads at another table and let out a huge sigh of relief when she sat by her wife and friends at their own table.

"Can we please go on holiday next year for Christmas?" Jenna giggled, leaning to rest her head on her wives shoulder.

"What happened to spending Christmas in Australia?" Albus teased Scorpius and Lily. Lily was sitting on Scorpius' lap and was gently running hr fingers through his hair.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath, causing Lily to scowl down at him. "Our mothers. You'd think that now our babies are no longer babies, they'd let us grow up and actually fly the nest." She shook her head but smiled fondly. "Mind, I don't think Christmas would be the same without a ball in Malfoy Manor." She looked around the room and took in the lavish decorations, the months and months of planning. Every year Astoria spent half the year planning Christmas Day and she never, ever disappointed. No two years were the same and each surpassed the last.

"Is that Seth?" Demi asked, pointing to the stage behind them all.

Lucy was standing there, two mics in front of her with Seth Malfoy standing with her, a guitar in hand.

"I didn't know he played." Selena mentioned, looking around as everybody started hushing.

"Neither did I." Scorpius looked at Lily before he straightened up to look at his youngest son.

Seth had the attention of every single person in the ballroom; there was nobody that wasn't looking at him or Lucy. They all watched as Lucy conjured up her own guitar and led Seth into a slow, soft tune.

Everybody watched with wide eyes when he started singing softly;

_I thought about you the other day__  
__What the hell happened with you and me?__  
__'Cause, oh, ain't no lovin' no more__  
__You ain't as cool as you used to be__  
__Closer to the mirror than you are to me__  
__I said, oh, had to show you that door. . ._

Dominique looked away from her nephew and looked towards his parents; both of them were grinning broadly with wide, shocked eyes. She knew that Seth played the guitar, she and Lily went shopping for a new one for Christmas for him just last week. It was clear that Scorpius didn't know about his sons' musical abilities though. It was also clear that nobody else in the room was aware of how talented the youngest Malfoy boy actually was. Dominique smiled to herself when she saw Ginny, Astoria and her Grandmother Molly all crying silently. She swore that she could see nothing but pride in Draco's eyes and Harry's grin was evident from the other side of the room.

When the song slowed to a finish, Dominique thought the place would collapse with the level of applause and whistling and cheering. She too got to her feet and clapped for her nephew, she saw Scorpius and Lily clapping the hardest, cheering the loudest, smiling the biggest.

**# # # **

"So, you're not the only talented Malfoy?"

Safie looked away from the view of the gardens when she heard the voice of her professor from behind her. After listening to her little brother sing for the party and overhearing an empty threat from a Pucey sister about cutting the boys tongue out if her grandfather _did_ make Safie his heir – she desperately needed some air.

Aiden Jared was standing behind her in a muggle tux. He was standing directly in the moonlight and Safie had to admit . . . he looked hot.

"It would seem so." She looked away from him and out over the vast gardens she now knew one day would be hers. "How rich are you?" she asked him without even thinking about the question.

"Not as rich as you." Aiden told her honestly. He moved to stand beside her and looked down at her. She could feel his stare but she simply looked out over to the grounds; she couldn't see the graveyard but she knew she was looking in the right direction. Her great-grandparents were there with every other Malfoy ancestor. Including her eldest sister, Olivia.

"Do you know I had another sister?" Safie whispered. "She died the day she was born."

Aiden nodded his head slowly, still looking down at the woman in front of him. "I did . . . she, she was mentioned a lot when your parents were younger – "

"When she died?"

"Yes."

"My parents don't really talk about after she died. I mean, I've read all the articles and stuff . . . but still." She sighed heavily and wiped a tear that she didn't even know had fallen. "Can you imagine what life would have been like if she was still here? I mean, there'd be no Casey or Kian or . . . or the twins. Can you imagine a world without the twins in it? It would be dreadfully quiet."

Aiden watched as she looked out into the gardens, her gaze was strong and . . . powerful. He now had no issue in admitting that he was absolutely enthralled by this creature in front of him. She was brilliant, intelligent, frightening, and amazing and quite frankly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He let out a deep breath and put his hands in the pockets of his trousers – purely to put something physical in his way to stop himself from reaching out to grab one of her hands and pull her close to him.

"Why –"

"Why am I out here, thinking about a dead sister I didn't know?" Safie interrupted him and looked towards him.

Within the few seconds it took from her asking a question to interrupting him it was like Aiden was looking at a different person. The tears were gone, the strong gaze was replaced with a bored look. The frown was replaced with a smirk. The beautiful, innocent look in her eye had been replaced with that of a calculating, knowing gleam.

"I don't know. Probably the champagne. I'm going to head inside now, are you coming?" she turned away from him and headed off without waiting for an answer. Aiden watched her leave and shook his head slightly.

Nobody on this earth had ever played on the mind of Aiden Jared as much as Safie Malfoy.

**# # #**

"I didn't even know Seth could play!" Scorpius mentioned as he lay on his stomach on the bed, watching Lily get ready for bed. He and Lily had left the party the same time most of the other guests had. Half of their children had returned with them and the other half had said they would make their own way home once the rest of the guests had left. Scorpius and Lily went straight to bed whilst Safie, Sienna and Jade remained downstairs.

"I knew he could play the guitar but I didn't know he sung so well." Lily mentioned as she slipped out of her dress. She rolled her eyes when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her body. After over twenty years of being with Scorpius Malfoy she still wasn't used to his almost silent movements. Relaxing into his arms, Lily rested her head against his chest. "We've got the most amazing children." She whispered. "I had no idea Draco planned to leave everything to Safie."

She felt Scorpius stiffen immediately so she turned in his arms to look into his eyes gently. "How do you feel about that?"

Reaching up to massage his shoulders gently, she looked directly into the eyes she knew better than her own; the eyes that were identical to the daughter that they were mentioning.

"I don't want her to be involved in that business." He admitted. "I don't want her . . . I don't want her being in that world." Scorpius rested his forehead against Lily's and closed his eyes tightly. "It makes me sick to think of her sitting at that board table with the Montague's and the Pucey's and their old era ways of thinking –"

"You do know this is _Safie_ we're talking about?" Lily laughed lightly. "That girl won't let anything or _anybody_ interfere with her mind and her way of doing things. Besides . . . she's been planning on going into the family business since before she went to school. You know she adores your father and you know he worships the ground she walks on. She's the most Malfoy like kid we've got – hell she could probably beat either of us in a duel!" she reminded him with complete honesty.

Scorpius shrugged a shoulder but didn't voice his reply; he was worried that Safie _was_ the most Malfoy of his children. He sometimes pretended that he couldn't see his Malfoy heritage in his children . . . the heritage he spent all of his adolescence trying to run away from. The money, the influence, the fear, the reputation – everything his daughter was single-handedly bringing back. He had heard the rumours around the school, he had heard parents complaining when they didn't recognise him at work. He heard his many nieces and nephews gossiping. He knew what his daughter was capable of, he knew it and he knew that Safie herself didn't realise what she was capable of.

**# # # **

"Oi oi famalam!"

Everybody sat around the breakfast table groaned when they heard the overly energetic voice of Demetrius Potter run through the house.

"I'm too hungover to deal with him." Casey moaned into her bowl of cornflakes. "Someone make him go away."

"I heard that, you know." Demetrius chuckled before dropping into an empty chair and loading a spare plate up with bacon and eggs. "So cousins, are we excited for the part-ay of the year?" he winked at Casey who shook her head but smiled at the right time.

"Of the year?" Lily smirked and sipped her coffee. "Where is it again?"

"Aunt Imogen has got me a warehouse in central London. She's hired the Night Bus to take people home just after midnight." Demetrius answered.

"A warehouse?" Scorpius folded his paper and looked from Demetrius to Kian, to Casey and then to Sienna. "You do know that I've closed down hundreds of warehouse party's over the years?"

"You do know that I've _been_ to hundreds of warehouse party's?" Lily looked directly at Sienna when she spoke and arched an eyebrow curiously.

"Do you want some kind of certificate or something?" Sienna smirked back and arched her own brow – looking almost identical to her mother as she did.

"Who's chaperoning this party?" Scorpius asked, stopping the argument before it had chance to start.

"Aunt Imogen and uncle Sean." Demetrius answered straight away. "My mum said she'll show her face every couple of hours between jobs too and my Dad knows where it is and is setting wards and shi- and stuff up."

Scorpius let out a deep breath and unfolded his paper. "A warehouse party chaperoned by a Jackson sister. Brilliant."

**# # # **

Casey let go off Sienna's arm when she felt their feet slam into the ground at Demetrius' party. It was crazy already, music blaring, people just everywhere and just all round . . . noise. She saw two different groups of people fighting already, she could see half a dozen people snogging or feeling each other up. She could smell people smoking muggle drugs, there was groups of people she recognised from school, people she recognised as the children of her parents' employees, friends of her older cousins and of course – the Jackson side of her family.

Sia Jackson, one of Demetrius' cousins who was the same age as Casey, was having a drinking competition with Queenie Jackson, her twin sister. There was around twenty boys standing around them, throwing them bottles to down when their bottles were empty.

"Think you can out do a Jackson?" Deane Jackson, one of his other cousins, walked up to Sienna and Casey and offered them both a bottle of what looked like muggle beer. Sienna took hers without saying anything and immediately headed over to one of the large groups that were dancing.

"Definitely not." Casey took a swig from her bottle and looked around for any of her siblings – the twins and Jade weren't allowed to go to the party but Safie was already here with Tyler and his friends. Kian had apparently been here for hours.

She let Deane lead her over to his group of friends, who she remembered from school. Deane was the one who took Casey under his wing when she got her prefect badge and he was Head Boy. He patrolled with her and showed her the ropes, meaning how to hide whatever it was members of her family were caught doing.

It was when she was with Deane and his friends that she saw Kian . . . standing with Ella Fitzgerald. She watched as the two talked and laughed. She watched with astonishment as Kian flirted with her before leading her over to the dancing groups and started twirling her round.

"I'm going to pick her up and hit him with her." She heard her sister snarl from behind her. Turning her head slightly, she saw Safie had joined their group with Tyler and a couple of his friends. "Is he stupid or is he just causing a fight?" Safie fumed, running a hand through her hair. She narrowed her eyes and scoured the crowds of people before she found who she was looking for.

"Richard Fitzgerald is livid." She warned Casey, nodding to where the brother of the girl who Kian was currently grinding against was stood glaring at the pair of them.

Casey sighed slightly – no doubt Richard would head over and start himself on Kian, which meant that Richard's friends would get involved which meant Safie and Demetrius and Merlin-knows who else would get involved.

"I'll handle that." Casey passed Safie her drink and walked away before she could be stopped. She took a deep breath and walked over to where Richard was stood glaring at his sister. She ignored the looks and whispers his gang of friends were giving her and just stood in front of him.

"Wanna dance?" she asked, looking into his eyes with more confidence than she felt.

**# # # **

Lily checked the time for what felt like the tenth time this hour and rolled her eyes when she saw it wasn't even midnight yet. Scorpius had given the older kids the curfew of two o'clock . . . two hours before what she had given them before they asked their father.

"Will you relax? They'll be fine." Scorpius mentioned, handing her a large glass of wine. "They're old enough to look after themselves. Besides, Jamie and Aphrodite are there –"

"Jamie? Jamie who you had to bail out of getting arrested last week? Aphrodite who's boyfriend is famous for his wild parties?" Lily arched an eyebrow and took a rather large gulp of wine. "Scorpius, Tri is _just_ like his mother. We both know what parties she used to throw –"

"I doubt they're going to an orgy." Scorpius muttered and then smirked when he saw his wives smirk. "Lily, Case and Kiwi are legal adults. Safie . . . . Well she does what she wants and Sienna? Come on, we both know she could out do us at a party. They'll be fine - they probably won't even be home until breakfast." He clicked his fingers and took a drink from his glass.

Lily smirked and bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Yeah, you're right . . . I mean Safie and Tyler have gone together . . . definitely won't be back till breakfast." She had to put the glass to her mouth so she didn't openly laugh at Scorpius' shocked expression.

**# # # **

Sienna accepted the drink from Sia Jackson and rolled her eyes at the sight of Richard Fitzgerald and her sister dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Every so often he would look up to see if she or Safie was watching. When he met their eyes he always moved his hand to grope Casey's arse or kiss her shoulder or neck softly.

"What's the molester looking at you for?" Sia asked, giving Sienna a shot before downing her own.

"We had a thing for a short while." She shrugged and downed her own shot. "If he's trying to make me jealous he's going to be there for a while." She laughed and eagerly accepted another shot.

"Do you want to make him jealous?" Queenie Jackson appeared from nowhere and quickly downed two shots off her sister. Without giving Sienna a chance to answer she grabbed her by her top and pulled her closer. Before Sienna could pull away, Queenie's mouth was on hers. Her hands quickly followed her lips and Safie felt Queenie's hands move over her hips, her bottom before they made their way up her back before ending up in her hair. She heard several people wolf-whistle around them but she didn't care, she simply just kissed her back . . . very enthusiastically.

Safie arched a single brow as she watched her little sister make out with one of the Jackson twins. She heard Tyler whistle from next to her and heard a dozen others. She saw her cousin Jamie cup his mouth and yell something encouraging.

"Your sisters are wild." Tyler mentioned as he pulled her down to a sofa, he nodded over to where Casey was kissing Richard Fitzgerald, which she decided to ignore for now . She let him pull her into his lap and let him position her so she was straddling him. "I thought Silver was the wild one."

"We all have our moments." She whispered, moving one hand to run through his hair gently. She knew that she was definitely with the most attractive boy in the school and she definitely appreciated how attractive the boy was . . . but he just didn't make her stomach flip or her lips go dry or anything else that she started to feel whenever she looked at –

Tyler pulled her face closer to his and started kissing her, with his other hand going to her hips so he could pull her closer on his lap. Safie kissed him back and felt herself blush slightly at the _feel_ of _him_ being closer to her.

Demetrius smirked at the sight of three of his cousins all snogging people and headed over to where his sisters were stood talking to a _very_ attractive tall girl with auburn coloured hair and a bored expression on her face.

"You look bored." He said straight away, interrupting whatever Denver was saying to her. "Nobody gets bored at a Demetrius Potter party. Fancy a shot?"

The girl just raised an eyebrow and scowled at him. "Did you just refer to your own party by your full name? My god how conceited can one person get?" she shook her head and walked off, Denver following her after laughing loudly.

Shaking his head in shock slightly, Demetrius headed back over to the congregation of his older friends. They were standing away from the crowds and grinned when he walked over to them.

"Roddie!" he grinned at the sight of his elder cousin. "Didn't think you were coming!"

"And miss the chance to deal to my baby cousins?" she teased and laughed along with his other friends. "Happy birthday cuz!" she handed him a small sachet and kissed him on the cheek, pressing something discreetly into his hand. She walked away before he could do anything but hold the sachet up to see what it was.

**# # #**

"I don't know how to dance to this type of music!" Safie giggled when Tyler pulled her onto the dance floor.

"I'll show you." He whispered into her ear before he turned her so her back was against his front. He pulled her hips into his and put one of her arms in the air.

"When I move, you move. Nod your head to the beat . . . wave your hand." He whispered, pressing his lips to her neck as he did so.

Safie felt herself blush when she realised people were watching . . . part of her wanted to stand up straight, flip the people the birdie and walk away.

A bigger part of her wanted her to close her eyes purposefully move her waist against her boyfriends. She let him kiss her neck and bit the inside of her cheek when she felt him nip at the nape of her collar. She turned round in his arms but pressed herself against his body as much as she could. The hand that was in the air she brought to the back of his neck and let his hand drape to the bottom of her back.

"Damn girl, the Ice Queen got moves!"

She ignored what one of their classmates shouted and just nodded her head to the music.

Kian watched his sister and her boyfriend dance to the music in the middle of the crowd. Part of him wanted to rip them apart, but the more sensible part of him (the part that valued his life) was happy to see his sister enjoy herself. He rolled his eyes at Sienna snogging one of the Jackson twins and refused to even look in Casey's direction. He felt every fibre of his being heat up in anger and jealousy when he thought of Casey dancing with Fitzgerald. Obviously he knew that she was only dancing with him because she saw him with Ella . . . but that wasn't his fault.

"Bro!" Demetrius literally bounced on top of him and ruffled his hair, knocking several other party goers as he did. Kian sent an apologetic glance in their direction before he looked at his best friend.

Demetrius was two-stepping in front of him, his eyes wide and his jaw seemed to be moving on its own accord. He looked down at his hands and was not surprised to see his fingers seeming to have a life of their own.

"Fuck sake mate, what have you took?" he groaned and grabbed a bottle of water from a floating tray. "Drink some of that."

"I dunno man, people just keep giving me shit – it's my birthday!" Demetrius hollered at the top of his voice – causing most of his guests to whoop and cheer loudly. "You need to get laid man!" Demetrius drained the full bottle of water and tossed it over his shoulder.

"I'm fine –"

"Ella was all over you." Demetrius winked. "I'm gonna go meet up with Elise – make sure that sister of yours keeps her boyfriend busy!" he nodded to where Casey and Richard were still dancing. Kian rolled his eyes and muttered, "She's not my sister," but he knew his cousin didn't hear him.

Of course Demetrius would have to go with Richard's girlfriend during his birthday party. It was probably the only reason why Richard was invited. The realisation of _why_ Richard was invited dawned on Kian – he vaguely remembered Richard tormenting one of the Potter twins a few months back and Tri promised him he'd get him back.

"Of course he's going to jump him at his birthday party." Kian scowled at his cousin's back. He watched as Demetrius confidently strolled over to where Ellice Gallagher was stood with a selection of girls. He grabbed her by the hand and effortlessly pulled her away from her friends and out of one of the side doors.

"I've got a Galleon on my brother taking your cousin." Ella Fitzgerald was suddenly in front of Kian. He hadn't realised she had joined him again and only spared her half a glance.

In all honestly, he only danced with Ella because he knew she was headed over to where Sienna was standing.

"As if I'd let your brother anywhere near Tri." Kian glanced down at Ella and bit his lip at what he saw; it wasn't even a dress that she was wearing. It was definitely a large t-shirt that danced around the bottom on her bottom. The thigh high boots did nothing but emphasise her shapely, long and toned legs.

"What about me?" she asked, standing straighter to the t-shirt rode up her already exposed legs even more. "How close are you gonna let me get?" she whispered, stepping closer to him.

He looked over her once more before he looked around them. The one and only sight he saw was that of Casey and Richard dancing _very_ closely together. Closer than he and Ella were currently.

Without saying anything, he grabbed Ella by her face and pulled her lips to his. He dropped one hand to her waist and shoved her into him, curving her body to match his own. He felt her kiss him back as roughly as he was kissing her and one of her hands moved to fist in his hair at the back of his head. She bit his bottom lip roughly but he found that it only intensified the burning desire in his stomach.

"Close enough?" she whispered against his lips.

"Nope." He whispered back before he tightened his grip on her. He closed his eyes and focused on his mothers' house. He felt the usual tugging sensation from behind his naval and before he got used to the feeling of his insides being dragged through a a tube, he was standing in the hallway of his mother's house with Ella still pressed against him.

"Mum? MJ?" He yelled, already leading Ella up the stairs. His hands trailed all over her body, up her t-shirt and he groaned when he realised she had somehow gotten rid of her underwear.

"_Mum? MJ?_" he yelled one more time before he kicked his bedroom door open – not even bothering to close the door behind him.

**# # #**

Tyler secured his grip on Sienna and made sure that Casey had Safie's hand before he focused on the living room of his girlfriend's house. He watched as his girlfriend and her sister arrived a second after him. Casey put a hand over her mouth and ran straight out of the room – they both heard her vomit hit the wood floor of the hallway.

"Come on, her rooms on the first floor." Safie waved a hand in the direction of the staircase. Tyler glanced down at Sienna and felt immediate relief when she snorted in her sleep.

When he found her passed out with the Jackson twins in one corner he straight away thought the worst. Two of the Jackson cousins took their cousins home, leaving him with Sienna.

"Your dad will kill us." Tyler whispered when they reached the first floor. His eyes went straight to the double doors in the middle of the floor – the master suite. He cringed when he saw a light under the doorway and rolled his eyes when Safie just shrugged and headed to the room directly opposite. She pushed it open and held it open for her boyfriend.

"Go up to my room, I'll get her changed and some water into her." She told Tyler once he placed Sienna on her bed. Once he left the room she let out a deep sigh and looked over at her sister. She pulled her wand out and aimed it straight in her sister's face.

"_Augamenti!" _she hissed, smirking to herself when the jet of ice cold water his Sienna in the face.

Sienna sat straight up and glared at Safie.

"You need to sober up and get whatever shit you've took tonight out of your system. Good night." Safie grabbed a vial of sobering solution from Sienna's dresser and tossed it to her younger sister who caught it easily.

Safie headed straight out of her room and gently closed the door behind her. She took in a deep breath as she climbed the stairs to the next floor. No doubt tonight . . . no doubt tonight, Tyler would expect sex.

She double checked in her mind that she had definitely taken the potion her mother had got for her before Christmas. Her eyes scanned the doors to her siblings rooms on the same floor – only Casey's was on and she could hear her shower running. Kian's room was dark and in silence, as was Seth's.

Straightening her back and holding her head high, Safie pushed her door open and stepped inside.

**# # # **

"Why did we agree to do a family lunch?" Lily asked as she watched three joints of beef, two whole chickens, a duck joint and a large pork shoulder float into the ovens to start cooking. She mentally counted over the numbers that she was expecting; her parents and grandmother, Scorpius' parents, all her brothers, James' two kids, Albus' three kids, Aphrodite, her brothers' wives, Dominique and Jenna and her parents, Louis and his three family members, Scott, Lucy, Ed and their two kids.

"Thirty two people . . . thirty four including us." She moaned, eyeing up the small rack of wine on the kitchen island.

"You not feeding the kids like?" Scorpius grinned and passed her over a mug of steaming hot coffee.

"Forty people!"

"We have seven kids?" Scorpius counted them out on his hands and looked at her curiously before it dawned on him. He felt his entire body stiffen with immediate anger. "Is that damn Montague kid in my daughter's bed?" he hissed, glaring up at the ceiling.

Lily sipped her coffee as she braced herself for what was to come.

"Y-yes –"

"She's _sixteen!"_ he yelled, throwing his cup in the direction of the sink and heading over to the kitchen door.

"Scorpius wait –"

"No! You put her on birth control, you let her go off with him –"

"Scorpius what were _you_ doing at sixteen? _Who_ were you doing at sixteen?" she stood in the doorway and gave him the 'look' that she had mastered after having six of this man's kids. She watched as her six foot seven inches tall husband seemed to shrink before her five foot three frame. "She's going to be seventeen this year Scorpius. We both know she's going to be out of this house as soon as she is legally allowed – why must you insist on making her last few months here unbearable?" she stepped closer to him and took both of his hands in hers.

Scorpius scowled and refused to look at Lily.

"She's _sixteen_, babe – I don't mind him staying over but we have spare rooms. He could have crashed in Seth's bedroom! It's directly opposite Safie's!" he groaned and pulled her closer to him.

Scorpius felt sick to his stomach at the thought of his daughter and her boyfriend upstairs in the same room. Every fibre of his being wanted to apparate right into Safie's room and vanish that boy from all existence. He had to wrap his arms around his wife to stop himself from doing just that.

Once all the kids – and their guest – were awake for breakfast, Scorpius still found himself being extremely angry so he excused himself and headed into the garden to distract himself.

After tidying up the twins' mess from yesterday's experiment with what looked like muggle gun-powder, pineapples and a pair of tights, after cleaning down all seven of the brooms the kids were taking to school with them, the three cat cages they had and the three owl cages he headed into the outhouse that was home to his beloved dogs.

As usual, Kim came bounding over as quickly as her legs would allow her; he got to his knees and scratched her behind her ears, letting her lick his face clean.

"How are the pups, Kesh?" he asked the house-elf in the room. He hired a team of elves to ensure his dogs received the top-most care – especially since every couple of months a fresh litter of pups would arrive. Kesh was in charge of the 'dog team' and after a very strict demand from Lily, she was in charge of finding each and every pup a suitable home.

"Very good, sir. Six bitches and one male." Kesh spoke out of the corner of her mouth and adjusted the flat cap she always wore. "Old Kenna over there is expecting soon, sir. I'd give it a week or two. She's got four bitches, four males. Mistress Jade has expressed a desire to keep one of the males."

Scorpius rolled his eyes but was saved from answering by the arrival of his wives brothers. Teddy immediately went over to check on the litter of pups where his new puppy was still with. Albus and James headed straight over to Scorpius, Albus looking a little sheepish.

"Guessing I owe you an apology on behalf of my son too?" he smirked at Scorpius before rolling his eyes at James. "Roddie is currently hugging one of your toilets and James still hasn't come home from the party." He explained when Scorpius just arched an eyebrow curiously.

"Oh, no I don't think so. Safie and Kian probably brewed up some hangover potions or something. They all seem fine." He shrugged. "Kian isn't here though. Dom said he stayed at hers last night. She heard his shower this morning." He mentioned.

"Ah, Tri said he left early." Albus noted as the men all left the dog house. "Lily and the women are finishing dinner off . . . she threatened to carve me if I critiqued her beef one more time."

"Nothing wrong with your sister's beef." Scorpius smirked and grinned when all of his wives brothers physically balked at his double meaning. He led them to the door leading to his study where he unlocked it with his wand.

"I mean, I knew she was easy but fuck mate, _three _times and she suc-"

"And who did what?" Albus interrupted his son.

Kian and Demetrius were sitting in Scorpius' study, sprawled over his sofas. They both sat up straight away – Scorpius smirked when he saw his son's face pale and his hand go straight to his stomach. He waved his wand through the air, causing the waste bin by his desk to float over to where Scorpius was sitting.

"Go on mate, who did what?" James laughed and sat on one of the armchairs opposite the desk.

"Erm . . . well –"

"So, you pulled?" Scorpius guessed, sitting on his desk and openly smirking at his nephew and son. "Who was it? Do we know her?"

Demetrius' shocked face turned into a smirk that Scorpius recognised as one of Albus' and he relaxed back into the sofa, moving his feet so Teddy could sit down.

"Ellice Gallagher." He put his hands behind his head and leant back.

"Did you take her back to ours?" Albus frowned. "I was working on a case most of the night and didn't hear you come home until just before dawn."

"That's code for banging your mum." Scorpius winked in Demetrius' direction and roared with laughter along with James, Kian and Teddy when Demetrius' smirk fell from his face.

"No, I took her behind the warehouse . . . and then inside the warehouse once everyone left." Demetrius shot back, glaring at his uncle.

Scorpius let out a chuckle and rolled his eyes at the obvious pride in Albus' face.

"My baby boy's all grown!" Albus joked.

"I remember changing his nappies." Teddy laughed and shook his head. "Hang on – Ellice Gallagher . . . that's Stan Gallagher's daughter!" he clicked his fingers and laughed loudly. "Bro, your son has been sleeping with the daughter of your competition!"

Realisation dawned on Scorpius when he recognised the surname; Stan Gallagher was the head of the second most successful law firm in the wizarding British community. He and Albus _hated_ each other.

"You, my son, my heir, my everything – are my favourite!" Albus grinned and ruffled his son's hair playfully. "What about you, Kian – your cherry get popped last night?" he teased.

Kian arched an eyebrow at his uncle and shrugged a shoulder. "A couple of years ago . . .if you meant did it get, erm, _squeezed_, again last night . . . it did. And this morning."

"Who?" Demetrius whooped and clapped Kian on the shoulder.

"Ella Fitzgerald." Kian smirked at his cousin and looked over at his father who was looking in the doorway.

"Mum said dinner's ready."

He didn't realise that Casey was standing in the doorway. She was wearing a pair of sweats that he was sure were his; her hair was loose and hanging around her face and he could clearly see nothing but utter devastation on her face.

"Case –" he stood up but before he could do anything other than call her name, she had turned on the spot and walked out of the study.

"A roast is the best thing in my life right now." Demetrius stood and led the men out of the room.

* * *

**A/N - Sorry for the absence! **

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
